The World of RWBY
by SOVIETxEAGLE
Summary: Deveraux Mercer is an average guy with an average life, however...he gets sucked into the world of RWBY. Things get heated up as he lands on Vytal, in the city of Vale. He experiences dreams and flashbacks of a person who has lost everything...or, was it really him if he was born into RWBY? He begins to wonder, if he should stay in this world, based on what he knew already.
1. Prologue: A Slow Morning

A/N: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AT ALL! Anything RWBY related belongs to Monty Oum. Any other references made to popular games, I also DO NOT OWN.

Just like everyone else, I am inserting my OC into the world of RWBY! This will be written in Third person. I have a lot in plan for this, so let's get started!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Prologue: A Slow Morning**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it..." Dev mutters as he slowly wakes up. He always hated waking up early in the morning. He turns and checks his clock, it reads: 4:47 A.M. "Great..."

He shifts himself upward to a sitting position and glances around his room. Still dark, he got up and slowly made his way to his bathroom where he got ready

for his day. After he got out of the bathroom, Dev sat in his chair and turned on his computer. _"__Let's see what's going on in the_ _world._" He thought, booting up

the computer. Ten minutes passed and he realized he fell back asleep in his chair. He opened his eyes an stared at the screen. 'Welcome Deveraux.' The

screen reads as the default start up menu. He typed in his password and it logged him in instantly. He scanned his desktop for the browser and it clicked on it

and watched it open. As it did, he went over and read the overview of the homepage it brought up. "A terrifying accident occurs?" He read aloud. "A mother

and her two children were killed in a car accident..." He continued to read and then sighed. _"It's too bad things like this have to happen to good people..." _He then

exited the browser and opened up Steam and see if any of his friends were online. Turns out, only a few were online, but he didn't want to play their games so

he decided to play Devil May Cry. The game opens up and as he begins playing, he starts to feel a small wind coming from his monitor and blow towards him.

"What the hell?" He says out loud, starting to feel a bit uneasy. All of a sudden, the wind was blowing harder, then it stopped. He sat there, and began

wondering what in the world did that. After about two seconds, the wind came back and he began sucking him toward the monitor. "Oh shit!" He screamed as

he held the sides of his monitor. "What the hell is this?!" He noticed that there was in image of a high prestige school now on the screen, which looked very

similar to Beacon from RWBY. _"Wait...is that what I think it is?" _Yup. It was, and the atmosphere started to begin glowing purple around him, and this time,

sucking him into the screen entirely. "Oh crap, OH CRAP!" He yelled as it felt like he was being sucked into a different dimension.

* * *

Dev was watching as he was traveling through the purple space he began to change, his clothes began shifting into a black long coat, and a blue collar on the

inside of it, dark blue jeans formed out of his shorts and dark brown combat boots out of his normal sneakers. "Ahh! What the-..." He said as his right arm

began to feel an excruciating pain and to change and form into a blue arm that he recognized. _"Is this Nero's Devil Bringer?" _His arm slowly raises up to his

chest and a cast and a sling forms around it. _"Am I turning into Nero or something?" _He thought as Nero's sword; the Red Queen forms and latches onto his

back into a sheath. He doesn't know whether to be freaked out or to think this is awesome, but just as he thinks that, Yamato; Dante's brother's sword also

forms in front of him and lowers into it's sheath and onto his back. Then, two .44 magnum revolvers, similar to Nero's Blue Rose, form in front of him. "Woah,

I've always wanted these..." He says as he tries to reach for them with his left arm, but they both slowly move down into two holsters on his thighs under his

coat. Then he looked forward as an image of him reflects from the purple space. He had darker blue eyes, and his hair was the same. "Heh, I looked pretty

damn good." He says as he smirks. He flinches as his right arm stings a bit. "I'll have to get used to that." He looks forward and sees the same image of what

he saw on his monitor. "If that is what I think it is..." He finally escaped the space and realized he was falling really fast into the courtyard of the school. At

that moment, he saw a girl in a red cape getting yelled at by a girl in a white dress, with white hair. _"Just like they were on the show...oh God, don't tell me I..."_

Realizing what was happening, he started to yell as he approach the two girls. "LOOK OUT!" He screamed at them.

They looked up and gasped as he finally hit the ground with his right arm, surprisingly protecting his fall and then popping back up in the air into one of the

pillars which he grunted as he slammed into it hard.

"Oh no, hey are you alright?!" The girl in the red yelled as she ran over to see if Dev was okay. The girl in the white, walked over a bit shocked from his

entrance.

Dev grunted and slowly opened his eyes, at her. He tried to sit up but his body started to feel like a thousand pounds as he tried to lift himself with his left arm.

"We should get you to the hospital, that looked like it would have killed you!" The girl in the red explained.

"Ruby, it looked like he landed on his right arm, the one with the the injury." The girl in the white stated. "We should rush him to the hospital." She crouched a

bit next to him and looked at him.

"You're Ruby, right?" He looked over to Ruby and asked, as if he didn't believe the girl in the white.

"Yeah, my name's Ruby, what's yours?" She smiled a bit, but still concerned for his condition.

"M-My name's...D...De-" He didn't finish and felt a darkness rush over him, and passes out.

"Weiss! We need to get help!" Ruby yelled as she stood up. "I'll go, you stay here!" With that, she began running towards the school.

Weiss watched her as she ran, then back over to Dev. "Hey, can you hear me?" She brought her hand to his neck to make sure he had a pulse, which he did.

"Hang in there, alright?" For as cold as she was, she was worried a bit, for a guy who she didn't even know.

* * *

A/N: Quite an entrance, hmm? Seemed like it hurt. :P Well, this is my first fanfic of anything. So, give it a review and tell me what you think so far. ^_^ I should update often, unless school gets in the way. But overall, I can see some potential in it myself. :)

"Turns out, I think of myself as not someone who praises himself, but hey, why shouldn't I? I am pretty damn bad ass!" - Deveraux Mercer. A line from my RP with a friend.


	2. Chapter 1: A Small Observation

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1: A Small Observation ****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After about half an hour, two teachers from the school including Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, arrive at the scene.

"What happened?" Ozpin started.

"Well, I am not really sure, he just...kinda fell from the sky." Ruby slowly said, she looked back over to Dev.

"Hmm, interesting," He looked over at a small hole that was caused by Dev's arm. "I've never seen anything like this. Someone just falling from the sky?" He

continued. He knelt down to observe Dev. "Glynda, can you scan him? I want to see his aura levels." He sensed something...different with him.

"Of course." She heard a small hint in his voice. She knelt down, then brought up a tablet that was able to scan him of his aura. After a few seconds the scan was

completed. "Goodness...his aura is phenomenal!" She showed him the tablet.

"I see, we should get him to the hospital." With that, he stood up and looked over to the other two teachers. "Take him and his belongings to the hospital.

Glynda, come with me," He turns to face the others that gathered around them. "All of you, report to the courtyard. I will be there to give my introductory

speech." He turned around and began walking towards the school along with Glynda who was following him as she typed on her tablet.

Ruby and Weiss followed the others, but Ruby was looking back as she saw Dev being carried to the hospital. "I hope he is okay..." She said.

"Whether he is okay or not, I think you shouldn't worry about others like that, and worry about getting to the school in time for Professor Ozpin's speech."

Weiss stated as she carried a few dust cases while the others were being brought behind her.

Ruby looked over at Weiss, shooting her a hateful look. _"That's not right..."_

Weiss eventually disappeared and Ruby Slumped on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon." She muttered. Then a shadow loomed over her.

"Hey." A blonde haired teenage boy said as he extended his hand down to help her up. "I'm Jaune."

* * *

Dev was transported to the nearest hospital in Vale, where he was brought to the emergency room. The two teachers brought him in quickly and asked for a

stretcher.

"We need help, this boy is unconscious!" The teachers said and a few nurses quickly brought them a stretcher. They lied him on it and explained the situation a

the nurses had a hard time believing them at first, but many things can happen in their world, so they wheeled him to the ER so they can treat him.

As they rolled in to the room, a doctor turned and looked at him. "What happened this time?" The doctor asked, looking at Dev's cast. The nurses explained it

to him.

"Ah, well, bring him over here and we can have a look at him."

After a while, the doctor scanned his body and concluded that he was only unconscious. "Well, he needs a room so he can rest, can you two do that for

me while I look at this scan further?"

One of them nodded and they both wheeled him out of the ER and into a hospital room.

The doctor sat down and reviewed the scan more. "Now...what the heck is that?" He was looking at Dev's right arm. It looked...different from his other arm.

"Well, I can only suppose that it was a previous injury from somewhere else." He rolled over to some papers submit some information on him, but it turns out,

he was not in any other hospital in the entire continent. So, he created a new file on him and submitted his information, and continued doing what he was

beforehand.

* * *

The two nurses set an IV up for him after getting him into a room, they placed his weapons on a table across the room so they can be returned to him before

he leaves. One of them leaves as the other makes him a bit more comfortable with some blankets. She patted him on his forehead before whispering, "Get

some rest." and leaving. Little did they know, he was experiencing something horrible within his own thoughts. He slowly began twitching and sweating as

he rolled around on the bed trying as if he was trying to fight whatever was going on in his head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda wanted him to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. So sorry for the rush, but I assure you this is only the beginning...

"Great, what now? I just shot him and the others already know- Oh, well hi there." Deveraux Mercer


	3. Chapter 2: A Horrifying Nightmare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 2: A Horrifying Nightmare** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dev slowly started to have nightmares, they all began to form and change his mind, as if they really happened to him. He saw a flashback of his Mother and

Father fighting and tried to reach out for them.

"Dev, get back!" His father's voice echoed, as he pushed back a Faunus. The Faunus continued to strike Dev's father and all he could do is watch.

Dev's mother was also defending against another Faunus, since they both were Hunters, they were able to fend of against the Faunus and watched as they

retreated.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?!" Little Dev yelled as he saw 2 already dead Faunus lying on the ground.

"Dev, just calm down alr-" His mother was grabbed from behind by another Faunus. "Damn it!" She screamed as she could not move.

"Karen!" Dev's father was grabbed from behind, he struggled a bit, and then the Faunus brought a sword to his neck. "Chh, you cowards!"

Another Faunus walked into the room and looked at them, then Dev. "Ahh...Karen and Chris Mercer...I've been looking for you two for quite some time. And I

see you've had a son since then? How long as it been...7 years?" He laughed as he walked over to Dev.

Little Dev started to get scared as the Faunus leader approached him.

"Come here little guy...I won't hurt you." He stood over him and grab him by the back of his collar.

"LET HIM GO!" Karen and Chris both say in unison. They struggle to fight back, but the swords controlled by the other Fauna are only being pulled back against

them.

"You two have caused a lot of trouble for us...and now you both are going to pay." He raised a gun to Little Dev's head.

Little Dev began to cry for his parents as the leader pulled back the hammer.

"NO!" They both say again in unison.

"Leave him alone! I swear if you do anything to him I'll-" The Fanus behind him cuts him off as he reared back the sword and stabs him in the gut, straight

through him. He screams as he falls to the floor in pain.

"DADDY NO!" Little Dev cried, trying to struggle against the leader.

"Chris!" Karen screamed for her lover as she looked over to the leader. "I'll kill you for what you are doing, you won't get away with t-" This time, she pays the

debt as she gets stabbed just like Chris did, and she falls screaming.

"Why are you doing this to them?!" Little Dev yelled and tried to hit the leader behind him with no success.

"They caused me so much trouble over these years, I think it is time for them to pay for what they did..." He said slowly and lowly, laughing at the end.

"Damn it," Chris coughs out. "That does not give you a reason to go after my son!" He coughs again, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"It does not matter, the debt has been paid..." He throws down Little Dev and he brings out a small knife, bringing it to his face. "You are lucky, little guy...I'm

sparing you, and I never do that." He holds Dev's face as he brings the cold steal to the corner of his left eye, causing his eye to close.

"Let me go!" Little Dev only struggles more and he forces him to stop.

"Stop this, leave our son ALONE!" Karen screamed, trying to protect him with motherly instincts, but a blade within her stops her within her tracks.

The leader begins cutting into Little Dev's skin, pulling the blade slowly across his face diagonally. Dev begins to scream and cry pleading for him to stop.

Chris only watches in agony as the leader cuts his son's face. He growls in pain from the sword.

The leader continues over Little Dev's nose and down to the right corner of his mouth. Dev began to taste blood as it seeped down. The leader eventually

stopped with the cutting and wiped the blade in cloth. "He'll have to carry that burden with his the rest of his life..." The leader began to leave and stopped at

Chris and Karen. "Goodbye you two. Say goodbye to your son for me." He leaves along with the Faunus, which they retrieved the two swords before leaving.

After they left, Little Dev crawled over to his parents. "Mom, Dad, please get up!"

Karen slowly wrapped an arm around Dev's waist to bring him closer. "Honey...we won't get up, we can't."

Chris did the same. "Son, I want you to listen to me. Uncle Brian will take care of you, okay? I know he'll c-come and get you...he'll keep you have, okay?"

Little Dev refused his father's words. "No, no, I want you to stay with me Dad! Please! Mom, please say he is okay!" He pleaded.

"Devy...my son, please listen to your father, we will be okay, won't we C-Chris?" Karen slowly brought a hand to Chris's cheek and caressed his face.

"Yes, Karen. We will be okay." He repeated it a few times more as his last breath leaves him.

"Dad?! DAD?! Come back!" Little Dev cried even more and more as his mother's breathing began to slow. "Mom! No!"

"We will be okay..." She repeated her lover's words again. Then began to sing a song she always sang to him when he was a baby. It was low and soothing,

but it only made Dev cry more. "No, Mom!" She looked up and wiped the blood off of Dev's face and her hand slipped downward, her singing slowly stopping as

her last breath left her. Both of his parents lied on the floor, dead, it was a bloody scene for Dev, and he just cried and cried his parents names, begging them

to come back. They used to leave him when they went on missions, he stayed with Chris's brother; Brian. He loved his Uncle Brian a lot. But not as much as he

loved his father.

"Please don't leave me again...I want you to stay with me." Police sirens were heard along with screaming. Dev looked up and saw 4 police men come in and

absorbed what they saw.

"Oh God..." One of them said as he went over to Little Dev. He crouched next to him and patted his back. "Hey there, little guy, we need you to get up, we

need to see if we can save your parents." Little Dev still hung over his parent's bodies crying.

Another man came in with some blood on him, twin pistols were holstered as he came into the room. "Those Damn Fauna. They will pay for what they have

done." He walked over to Dev and sat next to him looking at his dead brother's and sister-in-law's bodies. "Hey big guy, we should get you out of here-"

"No!" Dev screamed. He didn't want to leave his parents.

"I know it's hard Deveraux, but we need to get you out of here, you look hurt." Brian leaned over to look at Dev's face.

"Just let me say goodbye, please!" He stared at his Uncle in the eyes with a grave expression.

"Of course." He watched as he hung onto them for a little bit longer. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy...I love you so much, I'll never forget you..." With that he

stood up and looked over at his Uncle who has his eyes closed. "I promise I'll look after him, Chris and Karen." He then looked over at Dev and picked him up.

"Let's get you looked at, alright?" He held him close, wanting to protect him from anything else he saw.

"Okay Uncle Brian." He said, feeling completely numb.

His Uncle brought him to the hospital to get him looked at. It turned out, his face healed, but left a massive scar on his face that, indeed would stay with him for

the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Writing this chapter really made me numb, I had this planned out early, but it hurt typing it out. :/ But, it is only what happened to him when he was little, back on Earth, Dev never knew this at all, but it's as if his life replaced another, and his would change him. So tell me what you guys think! :D

"Well, shucks, I didn't think you'd do that for me, thanks. But I think I'd handle that by myself just fine." Deveraux Mercer


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

A/N: Sorry for not exactly introducing Dev's character perfectly. :P I will do a profile on him in the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 3: New Friends - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dev woke up in a shock, gasping loudly. He then looked around to see that no one was in his room, it was quite and dark. He looked at a clock on the wall next

to him. 3:30 A.M. it read. _"Did that really happen to me?" _He saw a mirror and picked it up, looking closely at it. There, was a scar exactly described in his

nightmare. "Oh man." He said out loud. After this whole time he lived on earth, he had no idea anything like this could happen. "Was it all a dream?" It was to

dark to notice if he was still on Vytal or not. There was a small knock on his door. No one ever was in his house late at night. "Come in." He said quietly. A

nurse came in to check on him. She went over and closed a window that was letting in a draft.

"Are you alright? Your heart rate was increasing and decreasing rapidly..." She walked over to him and turned on a light next to him. Smiling, she handed him

a glass of water.

_"Oh God, It really did happen." _He thought as he gladly accepted the glass and greedily drank it down. "Thanks, Ma'am."

She blushed as she turned around. "Ma'am? She giggled. "I am actually around your age, I am in training."

"Oh, well, you are doing a fine job." He then put the glass down on the table next to him. "Say...Can I ask you a few questions?"

She turned back around with a tablet and was typing. "Of course, fire away."

He took in a deep breath. "Where am I? I mean...isn't this planet earth?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Earth?" She continued to type. "No. This is Vytal."

He gulped slowly. He did teleport to the realm of RWBY. "So, I am in...a Vale hospital, right?"

"Yup." She said looking at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh..." He quickly thought as he knew she would not believe him. "I kinda hit my head hard recently, I must've forgotten, but I remember now." He smiles.

"Thanks." He lied back down.

"You're welcome." She stood back up, and walks to the door. "I'll check on you a few more times throughout the night." With that, she left and closed the door.

Dev sat there thinking about his next moves. He was brought to this world somehow. He did not know, but he thought really hard about whether he should

stay there and act like he would have...if he was born there? He didn't know how to put it, but he knew that he somehow replaced someone with the

very same name as his. As if, it was some sort of parallel universe that he traveled to. _"Well, I guess, I'll live my life out here." _He decided. His arm began to

sting again, and he flinched. _"Heh, it's like it is trying to talk to me." _He lied on his side to think more, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came as voices could be heard around him, one sounded very energetic, a few others could be heard as well. He woke up to a girl staring at him in the

face.

"Morning! Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she saw him open his eyes.

Dev slowly sat up, his arm still in his cast. Good, they didn't know yet. "Yeah, a lot better." He continued looking around and saw a few other faces he

recognized. "Uh, hello." He said a bit confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, you did kinda fall right in front of us." Weiss chimed in, laughing.

"And why do you think that is funny?" Dev shot her a look.

"Weiss, it looked like he would have died!" Ruby shook her fists violently as she complained.

"Actually, he had that before he landed, I noticed that when he fell from the sky." Ruby leaned back in her chair.

Dev was looking at them as if they weren't real, but he knew he had to accept it.

"Well, not just anybody can survive a fall like that" Glynda said typing on her tablet. "His aura level is very high as well, meaning he can heal very rapidly in

most cases."

"Right. Now, I normally never do this, but I have a proposition to make." Professor Ozpin said as Glynda finished typing.

"A proposition?" Dev wondered what it could be. _"He is going to ask me about joining his school...I know it." _

"How would you like to become a huntsman?" He asked, then took a sip of his coffee.

"I...uhh...that would be an honor, sir." Dev shuddered a bit.

"I have one small question to ask you first...who are the White Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"The...White Fang?" Dev repeated slowly and watched Ozpin nod. He knew exactly who they were.

"The White Fang is a group of Fauna who fight for quality for all Fauna, unfortunately, they use extreme measures to reach their goals for quality." Dev looked

down as he finished, he remembered his nightmare.

"It seems you know about them, well you may join my school. You will be discharged today, escorted to Beacon, and just a word of advise, be sure you know

how to fight. Entrance initiation will begin tomorrow. Also be ready for that." Ozpin finished and took another sip from his cup.

"Understood, sir." Dev gravely stated.

"Good. We will see you in a couple hours." Ozpin and Glynda both left after a few more minutes of talking to the doctors.

Dev looked over to Ruby and Weiss, who both were death staring at each other, as they didn't finish their argument from earlier.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two," He started. "I don't need any hostility, even if it is not my business." He moved his feet over to the side of the bed and stood

up. He walked over to his weapons that were lying on the counter, and slowly slid a hand over his Red Queen. It felt as real as could be. Even the throttle

was there. That would make it so much cooler than it already was.

"I think you need to be more careful." Weiss said to Ruby, not breaking eye contact with her.

"How was I supposed to know you were there?!" They both growled at each other. Weiss looked like she could kill someone.

Dev threw Red Queen over his back and holstered his two magnums. "Well, I think we should head to the school now." He motioned 'Go, shoo' at them with

his cast arm.

"Hmph!" Weiss turned her head and quickly left.

"Man, she needs to chill out." Dev said, snickering at his own joke. Ruby stood up and covered her mouth.

"That was a good one." As she stood up she mad sure to pat her skirt down. "Well, let's head on over to beacon!" She said excitedly.

Dev checked out of the hospital and begin walking to the school. They chatted on the way only making small talk, talking about her weapon. Dev refused to

say anything about his talents as he wanted her to figure them out during the initiation. They eventually reached the school in time for him to get himself a

locker, but at that time, the initiation was just about to begin, so he ran to the platforms while the others were already there and ready to start.

* * *

Professer Ozpin stood explaining the objectives and the rules of the initiation. Dev was looking around, watching a blonde haired kid complaining about how

they were supposed to land. _"Shoot, I just remembered, I landed on my arm last time...well, let's hope I can survive this fall too." _Dev took his position.

Jaune was launched and began screaming in the air.

"Good luck. Deveraux." Ozpin said before sipping from his cup again. Man, he loved coffee.

"Heh, Wait...how did you-" He was cut off as he launched into the air, feeling the wind against him, he acted on instinct as he was soaring quickly, then down

as he watched others land into some trees. "Oh shit!" He screamed as he noticed his figure was a bit off when he landed the first time, now, he could not land

on his arm. But he remembered something about aura. He hit the ground hard, and skid for a few feet before coming to a halt at a tree.

He breathed heavily as he stood up straight. "Man, that was close."

He began to hear some leaves rustle and he quickly pulled out one of his Magnums. _"Well, I guess this is where the fun begins." _He thought as he aimed at a

bush, thinking he was going to encounter his first Grimm.

* * *

A/N: Well, got this chapter out! :D Sorry it if seems...weird. But hey, everyone's is different. So hope you liked it, and see you on the next chapter!

"Ow, ow OW! What the hell what that for?! You are the one with your shirt off! At least put one on before- OW DAMN IT!" Deveraux Mercer


	5. OC Profile: Deveraux Mercer

A/N: Sorry for not posting anything last night, I got a bit tired and my family and I went out to celebrate a birthday. Here is the OC Profile that I promised.

* * *

**Name: Deveraux (Dev-er-oh) Mercer**

**Nicknames: "Dev" "Devy" (Hates being called "Devy" because only his mother and his lover called him that.)**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Master Swords/Gun crafting**

APPEARANCE

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Hair: Dark Brown/White when in Devil Trigger

Eyes: Dark Blue/Red when in Devil Trigger

Skin: White

Body type: Strong Build

Clothing: Long black coat w/ blue on the insides. Dark blue jeans. Black Combat boots

**Jewelry/other: A dog tag with his father's and mother's name on it, a necklace with a ring on it, and a very noticeable scar on his face from a previous cut.**

**PERSONALITY: Sometimes Cocky, flirts occasionally, he is laid-back when nothing serious happens. And is nice to others.**

Overall: Cocky, laid-back, make vague comments for comebacks and is able to back up his talk.

Likes: Swords and guns. Practicing his shooting, protecting others if needed. Helps people out if they need it.

** Dislikes: Loud people, bullies (because he was discriminated when the "Other Dev" was on vale as a kid, before he arrived.) , and when his friends are in danger.**

Fears: His friends getting hurt, when people talk about his past.

Hobbies: Back on earth, he played guitar a lot, and loves to hang out with friends.

Dreams: Mostly about his family dying, not any good dreams.

Flaws: When His right arm is in a cast, he is vulnerable to consecutive attacks. If his friends are in danger, he will risk his life for them, no matter the cost.

**ABILITIES**

**Red Queen: If you know what I am talking about, he pretty much has all the abilities of "Nero" from DMC4. He has made a few of his own techniques as well. He also knows many abilities from "Dante" and revs up his sword for extra damage.**

**Judge and Executioner (his Magnums): Is able to summon ammo when needed to reload quickly, has armor piercing rounds and frost rounds. He can use his Devil Bringer to charge up his ammo for a massive damage boost and explosive results.**

**Devil Bringer: Dev uses it just like his Predecessor can. From dealing damage to bringing his enemies to him, he can also summon the Arm to protect himself when needed.**

**Devil Trigger: Whenever Dev is in a state, such as he is extremely injured or emotional, he calls forth the "Yamato" sword out of his Devil Bringer and uses it to any extent. In this state, his Speed, Strength, and abilities are massively boosted and is _almost_ invincible. Also, he can pretty must tear apart anything with his Devil Bringer in his Devil Trigger.**

Fun facts: Since Dev is my OC, I'll give you a run down on who he was as my RP character...He pretty much was very cocky, and loved to flirt almost all the time, his is perverted at times and would make many comments to his lover in the RP. He is serious when he needs to be, but loves to taunt his enemies, which, he will be doing as much as he did in my RP, in this story.

* * *

And there it is! My OC profile just as promised! I might not write another chapter tonight, it depends on my mood, but I will if you guys really want me to! ;) Just kidding! I will probably by tomorrow have another chapter up. Hope you guys like my OC, and as always...

"Come on! I'm right here, you just don't want me enough, is that it?!" Deveraux Mercer


	6. Chapter 4: Real Skills!

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **Chapter 4: Real Skills! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dev turned slowly at the bush as he pulled Executioner out of it's holster. It squinted his eyes as something was rustling through the bushes.

"Hey! Come out now, you stupid Grimm! I'm ready for you!" He pulled back the hammer, ready to fire. Then a Grimm rushed out of the bush; An Ursa Major

stood before him. "ROOAARRR!" (Cheep I know. :P ) He roared down at him trying to terrify him.

He only stood there, grinning. "Boy, you think that it scary? You should have gave it a second thought." He pulled the trigger and fired at the Major, causing it to

stagger back.

It roared again, into a charge at Dev, hoping it will cause some damage to him. And with that, Dev jumped into the air pretty high, not realizing he was able to do

such a thing.

"Well, I have a high speed." He shot again down at the major, causing it this time to dodge it and roll to the side. "Oh no you don't!" He shot more times at it,

causing it to stagger back. "Well then, you are pretty weak for a Major, huh? Spikes...bigger in size...either I am a bit stronger than I think, or I am just that

good..." He grinned again before pulling the trigger, firing a shot into the eye of the Major.

The Major roared again, this time fleeing away from Dev.

"Aww, aren't they supposed to fight till they die?" He shrugged. "Oh well." He continued into the forest.

* * *

By this time, everyone else had encountered Grimm and were at the center, grabbing an artifact. Dev had wondered aimlessly, trying to fight the center, but it

took him more time to find the destination, and when he arrived an Ursa wondered in as if it was being ridden. "What the heck?" He said out loud. He ran over

to the center to find Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. The others just showed up, and Pyrrha just got hit by the Death stalker and flew by the rest of them.

"Huh, am I too late to grab an artifact?" He said, popping out the revolving chamber to his Executioner, letting the bullets drop.

"Hey...your that guy who fell from the sky!" Ruby said. The other turned to see who he was. Weiss recognized him too.

"Yeah...you know," He started, then six magnum rounds formed in the air, falling into his revolver. "I don't like being known as 'The guy who fell from the sky'.

Just call me Dev, alright?" He then spun the chamber by rotating the revolver a bit and then snapping the chamber into the gun. "The name is Deveraux

Mercer."

Pyrrha stood slowly, recovering from the recent blow from the Stalker. "Mercer? Your name seems familiar..."

"Never heard of it." Ruby stood on her toes smiling. "It sounds cool."

Jaune stood up and walked next to him. "The name's Jaune Arc." He held out a hand.

Dev looked at him for a sec. "Ladies love it, right?" He grinned. Jaune looked shocked. The females either smiled or scoffed.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to saw that." Dev laughed and put his Executioner in it's holster.

"I just had a feeling, you seem like that kinda guy who _would_ say that." He then walked over to one of the pedestals to grab an artifact. "This is our objective,

yes?" He grabbed the white king that was still lying there.

"Yeah, and get back to the cliffs." Ren said, who had his arms folded. Ren called over to Nora who was singing while she had a rook on her head. "Nora!"

"Heh, coming Ren!" He then skipped over to him.

Everyone grabbed a piece before continuing the conversation.

"Guys that thing is circling back!" Jaune pointed out the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss fell from.

"We should be on our way back like, 3 minutes ago." Dev said, grabbing his Judge this time.

"We were taking to long because everyone was talking to each oth-" Weiss was interrupted.

"Who's fault is that? That wouldn't be mine!" He added before running in the direction which he knew they were headed. "Come on! Let's go!"

The rest of the crew began to follow him.

* * *

The Death Stalker and the Nevermore closed in on the group, which were headed to a large ravine with a small structure on it.

"Guys, you go ahead, I'll stay back and cover you!" Dev aimed at the Stalker and began opening fire.

Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Jaune and Nora were still with him as they were all still on the bridge.

Dev noticed that a few were missing and remembered that they were handing the Nevermore. A few moments passed and Blake ended up on the other side of

the bridge to fight with Yang, Weiss and Ruby to take on the Nevermore. He then turned back to the Stalker and reloaded quickly, firing again. The Stalker

became enraged and used his stinger to try to hit Dev back.

Dev dodged it and Jaune blocked it with his shield, knocking him and Nora back, then it hit the bridge, separating the two Mini-teams. "Guys!" He called over to-

"Mercer watch out!" Dev thought quickly as the Stalker tried to sting him again, but it missed, knocking Dev back, down, and off the bridge. As he fell, he yelled

back to Ren, who tried to warn him. "MY NAME IS DEV!" His voice could be heard from far, as some of the others yelled as they watched him fall.

As he fell far enough, they could not see him. _"Shit!" _He thought as he was falling fast. He remembered that he was quick, but...could he teleport? Maybe

but it was his only choice. So, he brought his knees up to his chest, and tried thinking where he could teleport too. "GO!" He yelled, rushing to a short distance

mid-flight. He really could teleport. But not far, it took quite something out of him, but he could do it again, and again till he reached safety. That was his plan.

He teleported up a bit, and then again, then again. He saw that he was making progress. He felt a bit tired, as it was draining some energy from him. Yelling,

he kept teleporting until he reached the others, and made some distance in the air from the level which they were at.

Ruby saw him and pointed him out, noticing the nevermore was flying straight at him! "Dev, look out! It's flying straight toward you!"

Dev did notice that, and braced himself for the impact. When he did, he ended up grabbing the back of it's neck and hung onto it.

"None of this is working." Weiss said, watching the others fight over by the Stalker.

Dev realized he needed to attack, not just sit there and waste time. So he stood up and pulled out Red Queen and slashed at it many times, thinking it would

do something. "Die you damn bird!" He continued with no luck.

The Ruby started to get an idea. "Dev! Bring him to the ground! I have an idea!"

Dev continued to slash as the Nevermore repeatedly, and tries to control where it goes over to a small platform on the ground. "I am trying!" He stabbed it in

the neck, this time, penetrating the skin and pushing the blade deep in.

The Nevermore screams as it feels like it is being controlled by whatever is on top of it. Dev pulls the blade within the bird and controls it's flight path, over

to where Ruby needed it to be.

The crew begins their plan as Dev hops off and looks over at Jaune's team to notice they pretty much taken care of the Death Stalker. "Nice Job guys!"

The bird swung a wing at Dev and knocking him off.

_"Shit!" _He thought as the other wing was heading for him. He brought up his cast to block the attack, which knocked him back pretty far. Dev collided into the

pillar that Blake was on, holding the string for Ruby. He grunted as he hit the pillar and slid downwards. "Ow."

"That looked like it hurt there, buddy." Yang laughed.

"You think? I bet you couldn't take that hit, smart ass."

"Feisty. I like that..." She grinned as she watched Ruby land on the string.

"Yang, pay attention." He added as he stood slowly.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss grinned. "Can I?"

"Can y-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped at her.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she was flung out of the glyph towards the Nevermore that was trapped in ice. She fired shots to get little boosts.

She hit the Nevermore in the neck, bringing it to the cliff, and felt more glyphs under her as Weiss summoned more of them. She than ran up the cliff, firing her

scythe until she reached the top, cutting off the Nevermore's head.

They watched at the bird slowly began to fall, and Jaune's team looked up at Ruby.

"Wow." Jaune said, a bit shocked.

* * *

Little did they know, another sound could be heard in the distance. Was it another Death Stalker? Nevermore? It wasn't until a huge black mass hit Ruby from

behind, knocking her off the cliff.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled for her sister as she jumped up quickly to catch her. They both collided and fell to the ground safely.

"Holy crap! Didn't see that coming!" Ruby yelled, retracting her scythe.

Dev ran up to them with Red Queen in hand. "Guys, let me take this one."

"Are you nuts?!" Yang started. "It took almost all of us to take that _one_ down. You think only you could take it?" She finished, both hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Dev said in monotone. "That one was a warm-up." He cockily tipped his sword upward. "Just watch."

Jaune's team made it over to the rest of them. Jaune was breathing heavily. "What does he think he is doing?" He said, trying to recover.

"He said he was going to take that one out solo." Blake said, watching Dev walk towards the Nevermore that landed, which earned him a screech of warning.

Dev stopped once he got close, the Nevermore tried to swing a wing at him, but it missed as Dev had teleported behind it, hopping onto it's back. It took flight

with Dev on it's back.

"Woah!" He yelled grabbing onto a feather.

"That looks fun!" Nora jumped up and down, clapping.

"Little does he know, does he think that is actually safe?" Blake stated, pointing up at the Nevermore.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, confused. "Me and Weiss rode on one, and we didn't get hurt at all."

"Yeah, but this one is smarter..." Blake narrowed her eyes, watching the fight.

Dev starts to swerve quickly as the Nevermore tries to shake him off. He then stabs the bird in the neck, in the right spot to control him. "Haha! Got him-" He

feels a huge pull and he lets go of Red Queen. "Damn it!" He screamed out before falling and hitting the ground. "My sword!"

The others just watched, wanting to help, but then they witnessed something that they've never seen before.

Dev looked down, knowingly that they were going to see it anyway, but it was time for it, right now. He stood up, looked over at them, then back at the

bird. He removed the sling of his cast, and threw it aside. He then lifted his arm into the air, as if he was never injured at all.

"What in the world? Wasn't he just..." Yang muttered, only having a few of the others able to hear her.

"HEEEYYAAAAA!" He yelled at he slammed his right arm into the ground, causing a small dust cloud to form around him. A blue light began to come from the

cloud. As it cleared, Dev's Devil Bringer was in plain sight to everyone.

"What? Never seen a devil's arm before?" He asked, grinning before looking back to the bird.

Half of the group's mouths were open.

"What the hell?" Jaune yelled out.

Pyrrha nudged him in the side. "Don't judge other students, Jaune."

"Right, forgot." He said, regaining his posture.

"Well then." He then threw his Bringer up, causing a magical arm to come from the Bringer, at the Nevermore and grabbing it. This brought Dev up with it, and

he landed on it's back again. He snatched up Red Queen and jumped off of it's back. "Don't look down!" He yelled as he grabbed the bird again with his

Bringer, and falling down. He slammed the bird right into the ground, causing the bird to bounce back up into the air, and it brought it's wings back for a feather

barrage.

"Watch out!" Ruby yelled at Dev.

Dev saw this coming, and evaded the feathers, blocking some with his sword. "Time to finish this!" He yelled as he threw his Bringer out once more, catching

the bird and pulling it quickly to him. He screamed as he ran to the bird as it approached him, stabbing the bird in the head, right in the eye, killing it instantly.

They all came to a stop as the Nevermore fell to the ground.

The group stood there stunned, only Nora was cheering for him as the others were frozen.

"Hey, I have a cheerleader." He itched the back of his head. "Your flattering me."

"That was awesome!" Ruby ran over to him to congratulate him on the kill.

"Indeed, that was pretty incredible." Blake added to Ruby's comment.

It's like having a Devil's arm wasn't bad at all. They all continued to the cliff's to finish the initiation and to be put in groups. Dev was wondering...which group

would he get put into?

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while! I had some school work to finished. See you next chapter!

"This damn arm earned me a spot in this world...and I'll spend my entire life using it to take you out!" Deveraux Mercer


	7. Chapter 5: The FNG

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 5: The FNG - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: Hey guys, I received a tip from a review that made me think about how I write my story. So, I am going to do what he/she told me, because it sounds better. I kinda forgot how I wrote my stories. XD It should be easier for you to read now.

* * *

Everyone made it back to the school in time for the team formations. Dev and the others were standing watching the others get put on teams.

"...And finally. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose." Professor Ozpin finished. Yang ran over to hug Ruby.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" She said in excitement. Ozpin looked around and noticed he missed something.

"Also, there is one more thing I forgot to mention. There was a only a white king piece, will the student who retrieved the king piece, will you please step forward." Ozpin was looking down at Dev, which he knew he retrieved it.

Dev looked around, no one was looking at him, yet. Then he looked down at his arm, which...wasn't the D.B.? (Devil Bringer, easier. :P ) It seems he learned how to hide his D.B. from everyone, which was like camouflaging it into a normal human arm. He walked up to the stage and stood there standing straight.

"It would appear that you collected the piece, correct?" Ozpin stated holding his coffee cup.

Dev showed him the piece. "Yes sir, I have. Is there a problem with assigning me a team?" He asked.

"No, but the student who collected the king, is the student that would be added to a team at random." He motioned his hand up at a screen with Dev's face on it and other teams. The screen began to flash quickly. The students got really quite as they watched his picture repeatedly flash against teams.

_"Oh God, I am going to be on team RWBY. Is this some damn cliche?" (No Dev it's not.) "Who said that?" _Dev was watching the screen with intent as his face slowed down and was almost to a stop.

**Beep. Beep. Beep...Beep...Beep...** It stopped on Team JNPR. Dev looked over at them who looked excited to have a new member on their team, Ren, which, was just grinning. Then, of course, there is always that one last...**Beep.** Then the screen turned green, indicating that it had officially stopped on team RWBY. Ruby and Yang were cheering that they were the ones to get the new member to their team, making it a team of 5.

"Awesome! We get the new guy!" Yang cheered out. Guy. Dude. Boy. Male. That's right. Four females and one male. It would be a bit...hard, to live with them. (All jokes aside.) He looked over at Ozpin, which Ozpin looked at him seriously, as in, '_We will be watching you.' _type look. Dev nodded at the look and turned to be greeted into his team. Weiss and Blake only passively looked at him, Weiss in particular, shot him a look that indicated she didn't like him. Dev returned it with a cocky grin, and then looked back at the other three.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year guys." Dev smiled at them and folded his arms.

This indeed, would be an interesting year. Considering that Dev was now able to change his D.B. into a normal arm, he wouldn't attract that much attention...but the others knew about it, he would have to talk to them about that.

* * *

After the day, everyone was assigned to their rooms. Dev didn't bring much, considering he literally flew out of the sky with everything on him, he didn't have much. But when he went in the room, there was only four beds. A thought came to his head, but left instantly. "Guess I got the floor." He chuckled as he knelt to the floor, and face planted. Oh did it feel so good to rest.

"I could share a bed with you..." Yang said out loud, grinning.

"Yang! T-that's wrong. " Ruby yelled, blushing at the thought of the two.

Blake went over and sat down on a bed, claiming it as her own. "I call this one."

Weiss, Ruby and Yang claimed their beds as well. Dev went over and claimed a chair that was next to the door. "I call the chair." Then he lounged in it, looking at the others as Yang giggles. "I got a great view of you guys...making sure no one can hurt you guys if something happens." They laughed at him. "Oh yeah, forgot, who am I talking to?" He laughed at himself forgetting these girls aren't so...weak.

"Dev, is it?" Blake started. "We should get familiar with ourselves, you know, tell each other what we are like, things like that." She leaned forward, intrigued with the new guy.

"Yeah...there isn't much to talk about." He did fall from the sky...right? But he also was on this planet before too. It's confusing enough, but he could play it out as if he was always on this planet before. "My name is Deveruax Mercer. I am 17, melee and gun master. Well, you saw before, this arm." He held up his right arm. "Don't tell anyone about it alright? People used to...judge me, for it."

"What happened do it now? It's...not blue anymore. Tell us all about it!" Ruby sat down on her stomach and crossed her legs behind her.

"Uhh..I-I don't really like talking about it." He looked down at his right arm, slowly forming it back into D.B. form.

"Woah..." The four said in unison. Ruby and Yang were the most intrigued. It was glowing blue and his palm was an even lighter shade of blue.

"This thing pretty much damned me all my life. But it really isn't that bad. If you ask me, I think it is pretty bad ass." He grinned at Yang, who was staring at him. "Something wrong, Blonde?" He asked.

Yang twitched a bit, she looked as if she were shot or something, but then she laughed. "N-no. Nothing's wrong. But you really shouldn't hide that from people, it would show them not to mess with someone like you." She leaned back and lied down.

"Even so, people would still think I am a freak, kinda like how people treat Faunas." He clenched his fists and slammed them together. "I hate people who discriminate them." Dev then looked up at the ceiling. He muttered something very quietly, not knowing that Blake heard him.

Blake, who's ears twitched as she heard this comment. She mentally sighed. She didn't need another person judging Faunas. But she wanted to know more about what he muttered about. "What happened to her?"

He opened one eye and looked over to Blake. "Hmm?" He acted like it was nothing.

"You said you missed her, what happened?" Blake was persistent to find out who 'she' was.

"Well," He looked back up. "'She' was a very special someone to me...a friendly person was always was able to defend her words and never gave up no matter what. But..." His voice cracked and his throat felt like it was closing, but he maintained his voice and continued. "She was killed in an attack against my city."

Blake looked sympathetically at him, kind of regretting her persistence. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright...but, there was this one thing that I thought was pretty cool about her." He looked down, rubbing his hands together. "She was a Faunus."

Blake widened her eyes a bit. So, he loved a Faunus, wasn't that weird? A human and a Faunus. People would have judged him for loving one, and his damned arm. But...he didn't care. He thought Faunus as people too, and nothing would have changed his mind. "Really? Wow. That's admirable." She smiled to try to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. She really was something." He looked at her, then up at her bow. _"__Considering you're a Faunus, too." _He thought. She ducked a bit when she saw him looking at her bow. "I don't really think I should say anymore, I just try to a an average guy." Dev pulled off both of his holsters and Red Queen and set them next to his chair. He knew Yamato was able to come out of his D.B., so he closed his eyes and internally extracted Yamato and set it and it's sheath next to his chair. "Don't touch this. Alright guys?" They looked at him as if he did a magic trick. He looked pretty serious at them. He hasn't shown them his Devil Trigger, and doesn't plan on it either.

"Got it." Yang said. She so badly wanted to touch it, just to annoy him.

* * *

It was getting very late, and he started to get a crick in his neck, he looked over at the group who were getting ready for bed. Oh yeah...

Yang looked over at Dev, who was looking back at her. She grinned and motioned for him to turn around. In doing so he sighed as he tried to relax.

"This is going to be pretty annoying living with you girls, not gonna lie." Dev said out loud for them to hear him.

"Aww, did you really want to see me getting undressed?" Yang laughed as she continued get undressed.

"Who doesn't? I'm a guy, it's about every straight guy's dream to watch a girl get undressed. But, this is a prestigious school, so I will try to keep it from getting awkward around here." He said to the four.

"Yeah, well you better not look!" Ruby yelled at him just to get her word in.

"Yeah, yeah..." He waved an arm at them to hurry up, he kinda wanted to get showered before he hit the hay.

After an hour or so, everyone was just about to sleep, so he went in the bathroom and took a shower, while in the shower, he thought of how in the hell, did he actually get to this place, and why? He continued to ponder about it until he finished. He walked over to his clothes and realized, he didn't have any sleeping clothes. _"__Well, gotta get some tomorrow."_He got redressed and cleaned up the bathroom before sitting back in the chair to sleep. "Night guys." He said lowly, just wondering if they heard him.

"Goodnight, Dev." Blake whispered. She was the last one to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Interesting chapter, yup he can hide his Devil Bringer, and...later, you will figure that he actually has...wait for it...nope! I will not spoil it, you just gotta wait till the next chapter! Thanks for sticking around this long and see you on the next chapter!

"She meant everything to me...she even had this hella cute tail that wagged when she was happy." Deveraux Mercer


	8. Chapter 6: Reunion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** Chapter 6: Reunion **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hello! Time for another chapter! This one will have a flashback, of course, he was from Earth...but there was another version of him on Vytal. Dev is going to go through a lot in this chapter, so let's go!

* * *

Dev woke to the sound of voices, one saying that he looks cute when he sleeps, Ruby...one that said he looks sexy...Yang. Of course, Dev didn't care which one he was, he just wanted to sleep. Then, Weiss told them they needed to get to class because they were late.

"Dev, Dev! Wake up, we need to go to class!" Weiss shook him crazily until he wakes. "You have five-" She started, but was cut off.

"Minutes. I know, let me go so I can get ready, being late isn't always that bad." He mumbled at Weiss, who was still holding him up. He sat up after being let go and looked around the room, it was completely decorated with posters and other girly items. "Oh God. I have to live through this?" He asked out loud.

"Yup! And if you don't like it, we are getting you a bed today and you get that corner of the room to yourself." Yang said, trying to get ready quickly. She bolted out the door after Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey, Blake, can you send my regards to the teacher? I kinda have to do something today..." Dev asked, getting up and putting on his equipment.

"Uhh, sure, but I can't cover you for long, skipping class is-"

"Yeah, yeah, frowned upon, blah blah. I'll just make up the work and stay after school for additional readings or whatever. It's very important." He told her, ready to leave.

"Of course. See you later." Blake said, running down the hallway. Dev watched as she turned the corner and he shut the door, pocketing the scroll he was given after they went to their rooms last night. He closed the door and started to walk down the hallway and kept walking, and stopped at the classroom door and looked inside, class already began and the professor was doing the roll call. As names were being called, his came out and it was quiet.

"Umm, he is here today, but he asked me if it was possible for him to come in later today and make up the work. He said it was important." Blake said raising her hand."

"Hmm, I do not see why not, but I must mark him absent if he is not here." Professor port said quickly, marking down his name as 'absent' and continuing.

Dev nodded his head and headed out of the school, he thought quickly of what his life was like before he 'intervened' in this world.

* * *

***Flashback***

Dev was living with his Uncle, who always was happy to take care of him, he showed him how to fight, taught him how to cook, and paid him for work Dev did for his Uncle. He remembered having a card that was linked to his account of where he kept all his money and remembered where he lived.

"Hey Dev!" Brian ran over to Dev as he watched him finished some more work. "I thought I'd let you know that I paid you today and you can take the rest of the day off."

"Nah, I got this." He started. "Thanks a lot Uncle Brian. Hey, did the store ever call you about my guitar order?" Dev set down another box and went to grab another. His Uncle grabbed one next to him and walked along side of him.

"Actually, yeah, they said they finished it and you could go by and pick it up anytime. Also, Kristine called today and asked if you were available." Brian set down another crate and nudged Dev. "Quite a ladies man aren't you, Dev?"

"Heh, you could say that. Man...she really is something." He started to daydream about her and his Uncle laughed.

"Is it because she is a Wolf Faunus?" Brian asked, grinning. "They are really something."

"No. It's not cause of that," He chuckled. "I really like her a lot." He said, blushing while thinking about her cute, cute face.

"Aww, my nephew is in love!" Brian teased as he set down another crate.

"Shut up, Uncle! You have a wife too, don't judge!" He tried to comeback, but his Uncle kept teasing.

"Yeah. But you need to realize that she is waiting for you right now...so go and get her tiger."

"Damn it, your right! Thanks a lot, Uncle!" Dev yelled as he ran out of the room.

***End Flashback***

* * *

Dev remembered where is neighborhood was and walked up to his Uncles house, where he lived and stopped at the door. _"Do I just walk in?"_ He thought. But then he kept himself safe, and knocked. A voice on the other side told him to hold on. He sat there for about 30 seconds, and the door opened.

"Dev! You're back!" His Uncle hugged him tightly and pulled away. "Forget your key?" Brian asked showing him inside.

"No, I just forgot some things needed for school." Dev said, looking for the hallway, leading to his room. He remembered it was upstairs and started to head up them.

"Wait, you forgot this." His Uncle tossed him a little black card with some information on it, and a black line on the back. Dev looked at it and remembered it was his debit card. "Oh man, I was looking for this. Thanks." He walked upstairs and went to his room. When he entered, it looked exactly like his room on Earth, same features, except...his computer was not there. Continuing the walk, he went to his bed and sat down. Looking to his headboard, he found some pictures of his family and Kristine, his deceased girlfriend. He picked up Kristine's photo and stared at it. Yup. Wolf Faunus, her ears were visible and he grabbed his backpack and stuff it with necessary clothing for school, and a few more things.

Dev then looked over in the corner and found what he remembered what he and his uncle were walking about. His custom made guitar. Oh did he love that thing so much, he played that thing almost all the time, even on earth, he had the _same_ guitar and knew _exactly _how to play it. He grabbed the case that was lying under his bed and carefully loaded his guitar into it, and close it. As he put it on his back, he put the picture of Kristine and another picture in his backpack before leaving his room, having everything he needed.

As he left his room, he went back over to his Uncle. "Hey, I am headed back to school. Thanks for finding my card." He nodded to him.

"No problem, it was lying on the ground in your room. That thing is important, don't lose it. Oh and I also added some funds to it. Consider it as...a little gift." Brian smiled and shook Dev's hand.

"Oh? Thanks again, Uncle Brian!" He returned his Uncle's smile and walked to the door.

"Yup. You've earned it, Dev. See you around." He watched as Dev left. Then he turned back and continued doing what he was doing before.

* * *

As Dev was walking back to the school with his things, he pulled out his card and clicked a button on it that revealed a login page. He typed in his credentials and pressed enter. He gasped out loud as he saw how much was on the card. _"Holy shit! How the he- Thanks Unlce Brian!" _He screamed in his head.

His card said that he had 500,000 Lien meaning if he needed anything in emergency, he could get it. He stuffed his card back into his wallet and in his back pocket. Dev made his way back to the school. He figured he had time to set down his things in his team's room, and head back to class.

Making it back to his room, he quickly grabbed his scroll, and ran to class, making it in time for roll call in his 3rd class.

"Deveraux Mercer?" Glynda asked as she saw him entering the class. "You're late." She marked him down, and continued.

Dev looked around to see he had a class with Blake and Yang. So, he sent and sat next to Blake. "Hey there." He smiled.

"Did you do whatever you needed to do?" Blake asked while reading one of her books.

"Yeah, I won't be bored now whenever I have time to myself." He grinned as he looked over to Glynda, who was about to start her lecture.

"Oh really? Are we really that bad?" Yang said, pouting at Dev.

"No, I just had to make it feel...more at home for me, at least in my corner-"

"Mercer. Please, be quite." Glynda intervened as he was in mid-conversation. He heard a few snickers in the background, one in particular...

"Yes Ma'am." He said, looking up at the one that sounded like...yup, it was Cardin Winchester's. Great...that asshole in his class. _"I wonder is that bunny girl is..." _He wondered as he looked around. He did see a girl with bunny ears, and they happened to belong to Velvet Scarlatina. _"She's pretty cute." _He thought.

Class was only beginning...but...fortunately for Dev, he was an ace went it came to school work. As much as he hated school with a passion, he learned to do his work quickly, and efficiently to get it over with as soon as possible. Looks like it was time to work.

* * *

A/N: Here ya go! Another chapter down! :D See you guys on the next chapter!

"As cocky as I am, I am an A-student. I hate school so damn much...but it's better to get it over with, right?" Deveraux Mercer


	9. Chapter 7: Triggers

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 7: Triggers - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: I apologize for any chapters that are late, school work and as much as I don't want to say it, games. Yes, sometimes I don't write. XD But hey, I do it when I get bored, considering this isn't really popular, I DO really appreciate the readers that do like this story. So, without further adieu...

* * *

Class ended finally, as for some students it never did. Goodwitch assigned an essay that was due the next day already and they were not happy about it. Although Dev hated doing work, he was already working on it. Blake nudged his shoulder to get his attention when everyone was leaving.

"Hey, class is over, we should head to our next class." She said as she stood up carrying her things.

Dev didn't say anything, he only picked up his things and followed her, as he reached their dorms he finally spoke up."Wait, what is our next class?"

"Independent studies, pretty much do what you would normally do. Students normally use this time before lunch to socialize." Blake told him, walking into their room. "I normally stay here and read, or finish work from class." She sat on her bed, talking out one of her books to read.

"I see, hmm..." He was thinking about practicing some moves and finding out what powers or moves he could do besides the ones he already have done before. "Are students allowed to use the fighting arena by themselves?" He asked, grabbing his weapons.

"Yeah, just be sure to ask one of the professors that are in there before you go in." Blake said from behind her book.

"Thanks, see you in lunch." He said before leaving. While walking down the hall to the arena, he saw the many wonders of the school, it indeed looked really nice compared to what he has already saw. Once he reached the arena, Goodwitch was there as the 'professor that watched' the students in the arena. _"Oh great."_ He thought to himself.

"Good morning, Mercer. I assume you are here to practice in the arena?" She asked, holding a tablet with information on the arena.

"Yeah, I thought I'd practice my fighting skills as usual." He said, patting his right arm that slowly formed back into D.B. Goodwitch looked down and watched as it turned blue and looked back up at him.

"I've never seen something like this...but, I won't question any students capabilities. I'll supervise you as you practice and tell you when lunch will begin." She said, walking over to the observatory window.

Dev walked inside and pulled out both Judge and Executioner from his holsters and pulled back the hammers on his .44 that were double-action. "I'm ready." He said, forming a stance. He breathed in as he heard Goodwitch reply from the booth.

"Begin." The intercom said, as training robots began to rush him. Dev jumped into the air, looking down and firing both his weapons at the robots, killing a few. He Air Hiked backwards from his location and poured aura-covered lead into the robots as they charged him. He stopped to reload, throwing the chambers out and dropping the rounds, summoning new ammo and flicking his wrists to the side, locking the ammo in. He landed on the ground and dropped his weapons into their holsters and his legs, before taking out Red Queen. "Come on!" He taunted the robots as he revved up his sword.

The robots charged him once more, causing Dev to jump to the side. As he jumped, he threw his arm out at a few of the bots, slamming them into the wall. He recovered from the jump and streaked towards them, slashing at them which forced them to get knocked back. As they were knocked back, he began to charge his arm with some energy. As he continued his assault against the bots, he pulled out Executioner and fired two shots into one of the bots that were close to the others. "Goodnight." He said, as the bullets exploded, causing robot parts and wires to fly into the air.

Goodwitch was impressed. She saw he fought with no fear, and showed his targets no mercy. Until Dev started to get tired after about one hour of just figting robots, Goodwitch also noticed something...

Dev began to have a small blue _visable_ aura show around him, a clash of purple and blue as he fought against his foes, a magical blue knight formed behind him as he roared into the air, causing the air to flow away from him, knocking back his opponents. "What in the world?" Goodwitch said out loud, looking at her tablet to calculate his aura. It showed that his aura was incredibly high, meaning that he was almost unstoppable against the robots.

_**"Man, these bots are really annoying after a while..."**_Dev's voice echoed as Yamato spoke with him, mimicking his movements. Dev didn't realize that he actually when into his Devil Trigger form, looking back at Goodwitch, Yamato disappeared and he put away his weapons. The robots stopped their attacks as he showed no sign of threat. "I-I'm done, Miss..." He said while taking in deep breaths and almost choking. Dev realized his power in this universe and got a little to used to it, now realizing his extent in this world.

"All right, Mercer, it's about time for lunch anyway." She opened the door for him to come out of the arena and stopped him from leaving the room. "I just want to know..." She started, presses up her glasses before asking. "What was that back there? Your aura was-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dev stood there for a moment, showing how serious he was. Giving her a look of 'never speak of this' as he walked past her and out of the room, she narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if she should say anything to Ozpin.

* * *

Dev stood in line at lunch, watching the other students tell tales about how heroic they were, about how they single-handedly took on Beowolfs without getting a single scratch on them. He only laughed as he got his lunch and proceeded to the table where Team's RWBY and JNPR sat.

"Hey guys." Dev said, sitting down next to Yang. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, we were just talking about classes and school stuff-" Ruby started but was cut off.

"Weeeell, that's just nice." He blurted out over Ruby before eating his mashed potatoes. Ruby puffed out her cheeks before continuing to eat.

"Hey Dev, how did you get that scar on your face?" Jaune asked, before stuffing his lunch into his mouth.

Dev looked down before answering. "I don't really want to talk about it, let's just say a Grimm got close." He lied. "Ahh..." Jaune said before swallowing his food. "Ouch." Blake looked over and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't really look like you were slashed at, though." She keep looking at him, wondering if he was lying or not. "Can we change the subject? Jaune, haven't you been getting bullied by that Cardin guy?" Dev said before continuing to eat.

"What? Cardin Winchester? Pfft, no way. That guy is just full of himself." Jaune tried to escape the questions that was being asked, until a familiar laugh bellows near them and a girl's voice follows after.

"OW! That hurts!" Dev looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's ears. Cardin continues to laugh along with his friends. "Please stop." She asked politely. "See? I told you they were real." He said still yanking on her ears. "What a freak!" One of Cardin's teammates yelled out. This infuriated Dev and caused him to growl. "Man...I hate that guy." He said, snapping his spoon in two. "Uh, you shouldn't-" Pyrrha tried t say, but Dev was already standing and walking over to Cardin and his teammates.

"Hey! I suggest you let her go, Cardin." He said, folding his arms. "Why are you bothering her?" Cardin laughed as he continued to pull on Velvet's ears. "Because she is a freak!" He laughed once more. "A freak? You think she is a freak?" Dev looked over to Velvet, whose eyes were watering from the pain that Cardin was causing her. Velvet looked at Dev, which it looks like she was mentally asking for help. "Let her go." Glaring at Cardin, Dev narrowed his eyes, not really caring if he looked intimidating or not. "Why should I?" Cardin grinned. "If you don't I will force you to, and I suggest you take my advice." Dev's D.B. formed out of his right arm, the blue aura slowly showing around it.

"What, you think you scare me? I don't think-" Cardin tried but was cut off, for Dev grabbed him by the throat, causing him to let go of Velvet, who slowly backed away. Cardin began to choke, trying to wriggle himself free, then Dev picked him up and a huge blue aura formed behind him, resembling the one and only, Yamato. "What the hell?!" Cardin managed to choke out. _**"Scared of me** **now?" **_Dev echoed, throwing Cardin to a table behind his. The entire mess hall was quiet, and all the students were looking at the commotion. **_"You shouldn't really mess with Faunus like that. You don't know people, so why judge them?" _**He continued.

At this time, Team RWBY and JNPR were staring at the situation, not believing what they were witnessing. Dev's aura began to slowly dissipate and Yamato also disappeared. Velvet had no idea what was going on with the person who just saved her, but she sat there with enough courage to talk to her savior. "Umm...thank you." She said quietly. Dev looked over and saw her, her ears down as she thanked him. "No problem." He smiled at her and watched her nod at him before walking away. Dev turned back to Cardin and walked up to him while he was still on the ground. "Do you know how much trouble you will be in for attacking another student like that? Cardin said, wiping some potatoes off of his face, from the table behind him.

"I don't think I'll get in that much trouble...because, I recorded the whole thing on my scroll over there." Dev pointed at his scroll which captured the entire scene from just now. "You were discriminating another student, and physically assaulting her. Therefore, I stepped in and handled it, sure, I know I'll get in trouble. But I know that you will get in _way more_ trouble than I will." Dev grinned as he watched Cardin get angry. "Oh by the way, you got some food right here." He pointed on his head. Cardin wiped the food off of his head before standing and cleaning the rest of himself off.

**"Would Deveraux Mercer and Cardin Winchester please report to my office please..." **Ozpin's voice was heard on the intercom and some students "ooo'd" them as he finished. "Heh. Seems like they already know, Winchester." Dev walked past his table, and looked at his teammates. They looked back as if they hoped Dev knew what he was doing. As Dev reached Velvet's table, where she sat by herself, he winked at her before leaving the mess hall.

Cardin's teammates watched him leave as he finally got the rest of the food off of him, and he shot them a look that caused them to sit back in there seats.

"Uh oh, I hope he knows what he is doing...he could get expelled for doing that!" Ruby explained. "But since he defended another student, his punishment will not be as severe." Blake said. "Wait, but he was involved in a fight that wasn't scheduled. Wouldn't that-" "No, because discrimination is handled on a different level than fighting." Pyrrha said after interrupting Ruby.

"At least that Cardin got what he deserved." Yang said while grinning. "That was crazy though! Did you know he could do that?!" Jaune asked Dev's teammates. "Nope, it was the first time I've seen it." Blake said. "I'm sure that he was able to control his aura into doing that...but I've never seen something like that before." Ren said after finishing his lunch. "I thought it was cool!" Nora yelled out. "Of course you did, Nora."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys! I am moving and won't have internet for a few weeks so I'll be working on the next chapter until I can get it published when we get our new internet. By the way, thanks so much for the people that are still with me, I appreciate the people that love my story and will keep writing! :D

"Hey! That is my line! You better give it back you asshole!" Deveraux Mercer


	10. Chapter 8: Punishments

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 8: Punishments** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dev walked into Ozpin's office and saw Goodwitch at his side, both of them did not look angry...but looked like they had strict looks on their faces. Was he going to get in more trouble than he thought? As Dev walked in, Cardin appeared from behind them, standing next to him, looking straight.

"Both of you, take a seat." Ozpin said while waving an arm at the seats next to them. Both of them sat, Cardin wanted to shoot Dev a death glare. "You both realize why you two are here, correct?" The headmaster asked, looking at them sternly. Cardin was first to speak.

"I was eating lunch with my team, and then he attacked me out of nowhere!" He explained, trying to cover up his lie. "He grabbed me and threw me across the mess hall for no reason!" He finished. Dev did not try to interrupt him, he just allowed him to speak before he can get his side of the story in.

"I see..." Ozpin looked over to Dev. "And what happened from your point of view?" He asked him.

"Well, sir, Cardin Winchester was physically assaulting a rabbit Faunus by gripping onto her ears, and pulling them. Then he, and his teammates, repeatedly calling her a freak. I assume discrimination is common here at this school?" He explained, scoffing at the fact students discriminate other students without the administration knowing.

"Headmaster, he is lying! I was eating lunch with my teammates!" Cardin interjected, tightening his fists. He knew he could try to escape the situation.

"Cardin, were you physically assaulting Velvet Scarlatina?" Ozpin asked. Dev knew now that they were watching the whole time, and grinned.

"No! I was not!" Cardin yelled at them. "I just said; I was eating with my team, and he attacked me!" He was raising his voice.

"Cardin, please lower your voice." Glynda asked sternly.

"I have a recording of today, I have it on my scroll, once I saw him discriminating her, I started to record it." Dev stated, pulling out his scroll.

"There is no need for that, we have it recorded too. We do have cameras around the school, and saw it from our point of view..." Ozpin brought out his scroll and brought up the video. There, on the screen, was Cardin laughing with his friends and pulling on Velvet's ears. Not to long, another student came and confronted Cardin, and forced him to let go of him.

"But he assaulted me, too!" Cardin said, still raising his voice. He started to get mad now, and knew he was in deep trouble.

"Cardin, I understand you were physically assaulting Velvet, and Deveraux forced you to stop. However, I do not see why he would get in as much trouble as you would for stopping you." Ozpin said, stopping the video and setting down his scroll.

"I knew discrimination would not be taken lightly. That is why I physically forced him to stop." Dev countered. "But, at this school, physically harming another student will come with a punishment. Do you understand, Mercer?" Ozpin said in a monotone voice. Dev knew that his punishment would not be as bad, considering Ozpin grinned at him as he told him. "I understand, and will take full responsibility for my actions." Dev said neatly. "Good. And as for Cardin...we will address your punishment shortly." Ozpin said, then he looked over to Glynda. "Glynda, would you please show Mr. Mercer to the door." He asked.

"Of course." She escorted Dev to the door and walked outside with him to speak. "Your punishment will be given to you in a message on your scroll, expect it later tonight, around 8 o'clock. Understand?" She said with an oppressive voice. "Yes, Ma'am." Dev said, lowering his head to look...sad. On the inside, Dev was laughing.

Back in the room, Cardin was getting the punishment from hell, not only was he responsible for humiliating Velvet, he had to apologize to her. _That_ and he had to make an announcement in the mess hall the next day. That, would absolutely destroy him.

* * *

Dev went back to the mess hall as they were just leaving, so he turned into the direction when he saw his friends, and walked over to them. "Hey guys." He smiled.

"Dev! How much trouble did you get in?" Yang asked as she saw him. "Well...I don't know yet, I get it in a message at 8 tonight." He said, waving as if it was nothing. "Really, you must be lucky...Ozpin normally gives out the weirdest punishments, it really is effective too." She continued.

"Hah! I wonder what it will be." Ruby laughed. "He might get suspended...or even expelled." Weiss said, looking down at some notes for her next class. "Pfft. I doubt it." Dev said with folded arms. "Well, let's just hope it's not that bad." Jaune said from behind Phyrra.

* * *

Team RWBY and team JNPR continued their day and went on to their classes which continued for the rest of the day. Ruby and the rest of her team headed back to their dorm, which Dev was sitting on his new bed they had delivered to the school. He had headphones on, which, they heard that loud rock music was being blasted into his skull. As the four walked in, Dev looked up at them, and smiled, then went back down to reading a book he had. Blake seemed to notice that he was reading, the other three headed for their beds and crashed, exhausted from schoolwork.

Blake headed over to her bed and popped out a book, she peeped over and noticed he was actually _into_ the book. Like herself, she thought she was the only one in the school like liked books. The room was quiet, Ruby and Weiss were studying, Yang crashed and was sleeping, and except for Dev, his headphones were the ones making the only noise, and it wasn't that much.

_"Is it even possible to read and listen to music? I mean...wouldn't that mess you up?" _She thought to herself. She got up and walked over to him, interested in the works he had in his hands. "Hey there." She said, smiling.

Dev noticed that Blake had walked up to him and said something, inaudible due to his music. He took the headphones off and they fell, hanging onto his neck. The music was much louder and it sounded like a guitar was playing, and it was at a solo. "What's up?" He said, looking up. Blake looked down at his bed, mentally asking if she could sit. He scooted over, allowing room for her. "What are you reading? The cover looks nice." "Ah, this? It's a military novel I found in the library. I'm surprised that something from where I came from is actually here." He said, thinking about his true origin. "Where did you come from?" She asked. Dev thought quickly, very quick, and said very calmly: "Vale. I've lived there all my life." He said, showing her the book. "See?"

He showed her the book, which the cover was white, but had a spiral-texture looking design to it The title of the book, however, was not there. She didn't want to question the title so she smiled. "What is it about?" "It's about a man who fought in a war to protect his family. He had a wife and an only child to protect...however, he stopped writing it after his house was attacked." Dev said in a quieter tone. "Aww. That's unfortunate." Blake said, showing a bit of sympathy for the author.

Dev slowly slid out of his bed and stood up stretching, emitting a low groan as his muscles found their old places. "Yeahhh...I agree." He tossed the book onto his bed and walked over to the bathroom and went in. Dev's scroll made a small sound of a message being received, as it was 8 p.m, and he got the message from Goodwitch. Blake would tell him in the morning that his scroll went off.

While he was in there, Blake wanted to know more about it, she looked over to the two that were awake. Ruby and Weiss were still studying. She picked up the book, remember the exact placement when he tossed it onto his bed, and opened it. Inside, it reveled many notes, as if it was a journal rather a novel. It was a man, who did fight to protect his family...but the mother also fought along side with him in the Faunus war. The man also fought for his son, who was only a child. It never revealed his child's name, but it did reveal his and his wife's name...

* * *

_Entry 201_

_Karen took out three more Faunus, and she was proud of herself. They were attacking a small family of Faunus and we decided to step in and handle it. I received a cut below my chest but I can shake it off, Karen took care of it for me. I love that woman as much as I love my son...That is why we fight in this war. We fight. We survive. We protect the ones we love._

_This is Chris - signing out._

The last name was faded out and couldn't be made out. It looked as if there was an 'M in the beginning and an R' at the end. Blake thought for a moment, for was unable to figure out who wrote the book, and placed it back just the way he left it. She then stood up and walked back to her bed and cracked open her book to make it look like she was busy. Dev came out of the bathroom after few more minutes and sat back onto his bed, popping back on his headphones. _"It seemed Blake was interested in my past..." _He thought to himself as he continued to read the entries, over and over again._  
_

Ruby was tired and didn't want to continue to study, which made Weiss annoyed. "Really Ruby? You have to turn this assignment in tomorrow!" Weiss said to Ruby, who face planted onto her bed after jumping up to it. "MMmph Mph MMM!" Was the only thing heard from her bed. "Ruby come back down here, the notes are not going to write themselves, you need to start acting like a leader, and not a child!" Weiss was still pestering her, but gave up after Ruby did not make another noise.

Dev saw Weiss was getting angry and took off his headphones. "What's the matter, Snow angel?" He said, grinning at her. Oh...damn. He should not have done that. Weiss stood up slowly. "What did you call me?" A low tone was emitted from the angry girl. "Snow angel. What prefer Ice Demon?" He laughed at the last part. "Really, you have a small temp-" "Take that back!" Weiss had grabbed Myrtenaster and pointed right between Dev's eyes, inches away. "Woah there, Princess. I was only kidding." He tried to intervene, but she was not phased. "Don't call my any silly names! From now on, you will call me Ms. Schnee, or Ma'am. Understand?!" She still had the blade inches from his face. "And what if I don't?" Dev challenged her. There was tension in the room. Dev looked at her with a very serious look, and Weiss has the blade aimed right to his right eye. "Look, Weiss, we both already have scars, alright? We don't need anymore." He tried to lighten the tension between them. To his surprise, he noticed Yang woke up and was watching the scene. Weiss didn't move, it seemed 'Weiss' didn't quite cut it.

"Look _'Ma'am'..._We don't need any hostility between us, alright?" Weiss moved the blade away from his face. "Okay. Then I'll tell you what, for your punishment, if you ever call me anything other than Ma'am, or Ms. Schnee..." Weiss was thinking for a moment, but Dev cut in. "Yeah, yeah, you'll make me wish I was never born, something along the lines of that." Dev sighed as Weiss sat back down, satisfied with his answer. Dev knew she wasn't able to do anything to him, but he wouldn't fight back. Then he mumbled something as he put on his headphones.

"Sometimes. I wonder why I am even here..." And then he lied down, and closed his eyes. Weiss felt a bit sorry for him, as she literally just shoved her weapon into his face. But he deserved it right? The room got quiet, and the four girls got ready to sleep. Dev was already dead asleep by the time they were heading into their own beds. Peace, once again hit their dorm.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter out! I am moving guys, so it will be about a week before another update. Around this sunday I should be able to have another chapter out.

"Eww...all this lovey dovey crap is making me sick..." Deveraux Mercer


	11. Chapter 9: Lover

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 9: Lover** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A new day started for the school, fortunately it was a Saturday so that they could sleep in. The school did however, have some classes that if students wanted to complete mission work, or come in to be tutored, they were open. Sunshine was bright in Team RWBY's dorm as the the four girls were getting ready for the day. However, Dev was still sleeping and looked like he was having a dream. Dream? Dev never had _dreams..._

* * *

Dev was yet again, in a another nightmare, this time, witnessing his long missed lover that recently died almost a year and a half ago. The girl was staring at him, the ears on her head twitching as her face became twisted, and eyes went from green and yellow (Left eye green, right eye yellow) to pure blood red. He started tearing up, before trying to run to her, which he never got any closer.

"Kris! Don't go!" He screamed out to her. He tried his hardest to get to her, but she only got further away. He noticed her bushy tail came out from behind her and slowly bushed against her side. "Kristine, what is the matter with you?!" He kept trying. Then she replied. "You left me, Devy...you left me..." Her voice sounded raspy, as if she had been screaming for hours. "I didn't leave you! You died right in front of me! I never left you!" He ran, and ran, and ran faster, never getting anywhere near her. "I saw you die in from of me, Devy..." 'Devy' echoed throughout his head, torturing the very soul within him.

The scenery changed, revealing a building with two bodies lying on the ground, both looking like they were dead. Dev just happen to notice, but it was their bodies, almost a year and a half ago. "Oh God...Kristine...why are you showing me this..." He asked, falling onto his knees.

He saw his eyes open and bring his hand to caress her cheek, it looked like she was already dead. _"I love you, Kristine...I'll never let you go." _He said to her long ago, but when he passed out, his hand dropped to the ground, and a man was screaming his name. His Uncle came and the scene changed back to a black room, where this..._twisted_ Kristine was, staring at him.

"You let me go...I'll never forgive you Devy. I'll never forgive youuu~" Her voice came to a whisper as the wolf Faunus started to dissipate, he finally started to get closer to her as he began to run after her, but when he reached her, she was gone. "No...Kristine! Come back, please! I won't let you go! COME BACK! KRISTINE!" He screamed as loud as he could into the air, then he felt as his nightmare ended, and rushed into waking up.

* * *

_*Just a few seconds earlier*_

Dev was mumbling inaudible words as he slowly turned in his bed, as if something was happening to him in his 'dreams'. Yang noticed this first, Blake was reading a book, and Weiss and Ruby were out. "Hey Blake, think we should wake him?" Yang asked her. Blake looked over her book at him and looked back down. "Nah, I'm sure he is just having a bad dream." She said. Boy, she didn't know how bad. "Come back..." Dev muttered, rolling more.

"Come back? He might be having a nightmare." Yang said, watching him rolling over. She couldn't help herself from giggling as he stopped rolling, and looked straight up. His headphones rolled off the bed. "KRISTINE!" He yelled as he sat straight up as he woke from his nightmare. Yang nearly jumped out of her seat when he yelled loudly. Blake looked over her book and watched. "Kristine?" Yang asked, looking as him.

Dev looked over and realized his eyes were watery as he was crying in his sleep. He noticed Yang was next to his bed. "Who is Kristine? A past friend?" She asked once again. Dev wiped his eyes and lowered his head, realizing that they both are seeing a side of him that no one ever sees. "More than a friend..." He said as he continued to wipe his eyes. "More then a friend, eh? Oooh, you mean your girlfriend?" She teased, leaning in a bit while smiling. "Yeah. She was." He said, sighing deeply as he lied back down in his bed.

_Was. _"Was?" Yang tilted her head a bit. Was. Meaning that she is no longer. "What happened to her?" She asked. "Can we not talk about this?" He looked over at her with serious eyes. Yang took that as 'don't talk to me' at that moment and stood up, walking over to the door. "Sure. I was just wondering..." She whispered the last sentence as she walked out of the room.

Dev was known as a 'badass' or someone not to be messed with. Just like every badass, there is always a story. Dev's story wasn't the greatest, but again he wondered how he got into this world, with this life. Same name and everything. _"Man, I thought that flying into this world was a good thing...I never knew I was going to take over someone else's life. I actually 'feel' the pain of this guy's past. I guess I should just accept it as my own..." _He was in deep thought as Blake hopped down from her bed and sat in a chair next to his.

"You must miss her a lot, considering you have frequent nightmares about her. You _do _have them frequently, right?" Blake asked, crossing her legs as she kept reading her book. Her bow twitched as Dev made this next comment. "Please, stop bringing this up. All right?" He said. His tone sounded like it had grief in it, it also sounded like a threat, of course it was an empty one, but she could tell it hurt to say it. "Okay," She stoop up. "I was just trying to help. I can see you don't need help. So I'll leave you alone." She said, leaving the room.

Dev notice he was alone after she left, and started to get ready for the day. He forgot about his punishment and checked his scroll. It said he had a new message and he pressed the 'Play message' button.

_Deveraux, as your punishment from your actions yesterday, you are to retrieve 3 death stalker stingers by the end of this week. They are for a study for a class that is coming up and you are the one that is going to collecting them. Please be careful, as 'only' you will be collecting them, no one else is to assist you. _Dev sighed. _I saw your fighting style and I am confident enough that you will be able to carry out this punishment. _*******Beep* **End of the message.

"Heh. Three? Doesn't sound to bad." He shrugged off the punishment and finished clothing himself, he remembered he put Red Queen and Judge in his locker. He always kept Executioner with him, a just-in-case weapon. Students weren't supposed to carry weapons with them unless they were under supervision. He pulled it out from under his bed and wrapped it's holster around his thigh to keep it concealed. He placed the weapon in the holster and put on his black and blue coat, ready to go out for the day.

* * *

Dev headed for the mess hall for breakfast, wondering if there even that many students in the school, considering many people go out to Vale to socialize or to just get away from Beacon for a day. As he headed there, he noticed a familiar girl coming out of one of the dorms and saw him too. She was in school uniform, and as he looked up at her, two long rabbit ears flopped over as she looked at him. "H-hey." She shuddered, wondering why he saved her yesterday, after all, humans thought she was a freak.

"Hey there." Dev smiled at her. "I couldn't help but notice, but you slid away before I could address the damsel." He said, thinking he saved the damsel in distress. She blushed slightly at his comment and looked down. "Sorry...I was a bit scared, I don't know why a human would just save me like that, no one ever does." She said.

"I have an idea, how about we talk about this over breakfast?" He said with confidence. Velvet's heart rate sky rocketed, no one ever asked her to accompany her to breakfast. She always sat alone during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. She was nervous, but happy at the same time. "Sure." A smile appeared on both their faces as Dev and Velvet walked to the mess hall.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Velvet confronted her savior! Or...Her savior confronted her. :P Well, I wonder how this new friendship will turn out. See you next chapter! By the way, sorry for the shortness of each chapter, I'll try to lengthen them in future chapters. :D

"Of course we've done 'it'! I mean, she was the one who had it in mind!" Deveraux Mercer


	12. Chapter 10: Bullies and Pancakes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 10: Bullies and pancakes ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual, but we had to get fully situated over in the new place so it took longer than usual. Well, here you go, another chapter! :D

* * *

Dev and Velvet reached the mess hall and grabbed breakfast. The academy happened to be serving pancakes, thanks to Ren helping out as a chef. Man, he was a good cook. As the two got their plates, there was an empty table over in the corner of the hall, Dev didn't want to sit near anyone because he wanted to talk to his new friend. When the two reached to the tables, team CRDL entered the hall, and noticed the two sitting in the corner. They made plans to...be around them somehow.

"So, how do you like the pancakes?" Dev asked, tilting his head as he watched as she ate. This caused her to slightly blush and look to the side and she chewed, after swallowing she replied back. "They're pretty good." "Indeed they are, Ren, who is on team JNPR, is making them." She looked back over to see many students getting their pancakes. "He is a great chef." "Mhmm." Dev said with a mouthful of pancake. Velvet giggled a bit as she noticed he has some syrup on the side oh his cheek. "What?" She poked her cheek, trying to indicate the spot. "Oh, heheh." He wiped his cheek with a napkin and continued to eat.

Team CRDL was watching them and they decided to sit at a table near them, but more near the other students in the mess hall. There was not that many students due to the fact that quite a few were outside the school socializing. Cardin was sneering as he ate some of his pancakes, he decided to save on whole pancake.

"I guess this would be the time to thank you." Velvet said, surprisingly without shuddering. "Oh, no problem, I've been close to Faunus quite a bit, I like the Faunus, they are interesting people." Velvet nearing jumped out of her seat in joy when she actually heard him refer them to as 'people'. "R-really?" She almost cried tears of joy. "Of course." Dev said before eating another pancake. "That's a good thing." She smiled as she finished her last pancake. "Yes it is, I mean, some Faunus shoot me looks, thinking I will berate them, or scold them due to their heritage. I..." He almost choked out the words. "Was very close to one..." Velvet picked up that it hurt to say that, she guessed it he had a girlfriend of some sort that was a Faunus. Wait...could a human and a...Nahh. No way! That's weird. _Not to Dev_ at least.

"Oh..." Was all Velvet could say. There was a heavy presence behind Velvet. Dev noticed that Cardin walked up behind her, then he slapped his hand on the table, scaring Velvet. "Weeell, if it isn't that new kid and the freak." He said, grinning. "Well, if it isn't that asshole bully that likes to pick on people for no reason." _People._ Cardin did not like how he had cursed at him...but what he was going to do, was going to make up for it. "Bully? Oh, I think you are confusing the word bully..." He did not finish his sentence, as he had his last pancake on his plate, and turned the plate over right on top of Velvet. The pancake (to everyone's surprise) actually slipped, instead of sticking to the plate, and fell right on Velvet, causing it to stick to her hair and one of her ears. Velvet gasped, and Dev growled. Dev couldn't actually do anything at that moment, for he would have _actually _killed Cardin, but he maintained his calm and thought a plan out for getting him back.

The syrup continued to fall on her head as Cardin laughed, Velvet just sitting there, wishing she was dead. Some of the students looked over and noticed what was happening. Velvet started to tear up, and fast, as she sniffed and lowered her head. Cardin stopped as all the syrup finally stopped coming off of his plate. "Hah! How did you like that, freak?! Can't hear out of those freakish ears!" Velvet couldn't take it anymore, and stood up and ran out of the hall. Dev just giving Cardin one hell of a death stare. Dev rose from his seat and approached Cardin. "I thought I already dealt with you." Dev said, a very serious tone in his voice.

"She deserved that after what you did to me. I had to apologize to her, and announce to the whole school that I loved the Faunus!" Cardin laughed. "Are you kidding me? I HATE the Faunus!" Dev's level of anger was rising, but he still managed to keep it down. "If you got a problem with me, then why don't you fix it, Bird man." The mess hall got quiet as the attention was now on Dev. Bird man meant that because of Cardin's name, sounded like it came from a Cardinal.

"Excuse me, pal? What did you call me?" Cardin quietly said, moving his head downwards to Dev. Cardin was taller, only by a couple inches. "You heard me, Bird man. You gonna fix your problem?" Dev lifted his arms up, showing that he was willing to take the first punch. "Come on." He grinned.

Cardin bunched up his fists, but he did not strike, as that is Dev wanted him to do. "No, you know what? We will settle this, in a scheduled match, you and me." "Is that a challenge? Cause, I'll be willing to obliged..." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Tomorrow, in the area." Cardin sent Dev's scroll a one on one challenge. "All right. I'll be there. And how about we up the stakes? If I win, you can't touch Velvet for the rest of the time here at Beacon. Indirectly, or directly." Dev wagered, holding out his arm. "And if I win?" Cardin was just about to grab his hand to accept. "Shall you win, you can continue to bully Ms. Scarlatina, and I'll never sit around her again to 'protect' her, as you see it. Deal?" Cardin thought about it for a moment. "Deal" They both grasped each others hand, and right at that moment, Dev squeezed the hell out of his hand, causing Cardin to yelp in pain and pull his hand back. Dev's right arm was always his strongest...

"Good. I've always wondered what grilled Cardinals tasted like." Dev taunted at him, turning around and leaving the hall to find Velvet. Cardin only glared at him as he exited.

* * *

Dev was looking around the halls for Velvet, and he heard crying from a closet. "Vel...vet?" He asked as he knocked on the door to the supply closet. She didn't answer. He opened the door to see that Velvet had actually cleaned herself up, but not her pride, which looked destroyed. "Hey, hey. It'll be fine. I took care of it." Velvet looked at him with teary eyes. _Damn, she looks kinda cute... _He managed to shake that out of his head and offer her a hand, which she took slowly. He pulled her up and smiled. "Want me to get you back to your dorm?" He offered. She shook her head. "N-no, _*hic*_ I can do it myself...I just wish he'd leave me_ *hic* _alone..." She continued to cry and lowered her hears down to cover her face.

"Hey, come on, he'll leave you alone, I'll take care of it." He said, slowly reaching out for her, she noticed and didn't flinch. He slowly and softly gripped her ears and set them up right. "R-really?" She shuddered out, sniffling. "Yeah, after all, what are friends for?" Velvet gasped in her mind, she actually had a friend that cared for her well-being. She was so excited that she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Ohpf! Heheh, I am going to beat him in a match tomorrow, if you want to watch, be in the gym tomorrow at noon." He said, patting her head lightly. She didn't say anything, but pulled back and smiled. "Thank you...so much?" She asked it in a format for his name. "Dev, my name is Dev. I already now your name." He smiled. "Thank you again, Dev." She smiled, while wiping a tear from her face, and backing up. Looking like she was leaving, she turned around and looked back, then left.

* * *

Dev turned back and headed for his dorm, once he got there the three girls were still not there. _"Hmm, maybe this would be a good time to play my guitar."_ He thought to himself. He grabbed his case, and pulled out his guitar and hooked it up to a small amp that he had with it. He started to play some cords before getting into actually playing a song or two. He continued to play, and think about what happened in the hall.

_"Tomorrow, in the area." _Cardin's voice played through his head. Dev threw on his head phones and decided to pay whatever he was listening too...

* * *

A/N: Yay! Sorry to cut this chapter a bit short, but pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall in place! Cardin, man...he is such an asshole.

"Hey, hey, HEY! There is enough of me to go around, ladies..." Deveraux Mercer


	13. Chapter 11: A Feeling's Escape

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 11: A Feeling's Escape**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: I do not own any lyrics or any songs further in this fanfiction. Dev plays songs that he remembered from earth, which are obviously songs the cast of RWBY never heard of before. All songs are owned by their respectful owners. **PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG AS YOU READ. It makes the reading so much better... :D**

* * *

Team RWBY decided to return to their dorm, and was able to hear music being played. It sounded like someone was playing a guitar. "Wait." Ruby slowly opened the door enough to see that Dev was singing while playing his guitar. The girls decided to listen to what he was saying and sit by the door.

Dev was playing a song by _Five Finger Death Punch. _He was feeling so much pain from all the memories that he thinks he received when he entered this world. He had just started the song as the girls stopped by the door. Dev was playing the lead guitar as he sang.

_"Dear mother, I love you...I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough._

_Dear father, forgive me...'cause in your eyes, I just never added up._

_In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here aloooooone._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember, everryythiiing._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember, everyythiiing._

_But dear brother, just don't hate me...for never standing by you, or being by your side._

_Dear sister, please don't blame me. I only did, what I thought was truly right._

_It's a long and lonely road...when you know you walk, aloooooone._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember, everryythiiing._

___If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember, everyythiiing._

___I feel like running away, I'm still so far from home, you say that I'll never change, but the the FUCK do you know?!_

___I'll burn it all to the ground, before I let you run. Please forgive me...I can't forgive you know. I'll remember...everythiing..._

___*guitar solo*_

_____If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? 'Cause I remember, everryythiiing._

_______If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets? 'Cause I remember, everyythiiing._

_______It all went by so fast, I still can't change the past, I always will remember...everyythiing._

_______If we could start again, would that've changed the end? We remember...everyyythiiiiiiiiing..._

_______Everything..."  
_

As Dev played the last note, he sighed deeply, finally feeling that sense of relief that he had gotten out the feelings of regret. He wiped a tear from himself because it is a very emotional thing that he had experienced by feeling all of the pain and loss of his family...and lover.

"Wow..." Yang said, speechless. The four girls were actually speechless, they had no idea that someone like him was capable of be ridding of such feelings out in a song. Weiss looked down a bit, realizing her own pain. The others didn't notice, but Blake was silently tearing up, he emotions she felt from her past were similar to his. _"If we could start again...could that have changed the end?" _She thought to herself, rephrasing one of the lines he used in the song.

Dev slowly started to play more chords and he put back on his headphones to listen to his music.

"That was pretty good." Yang said loud enough for the others to hear. "Yeah, it was very sad...but he is pretty good at playing the guitar." Ruby said before standing. The girls entered the room and continued to do what they were to do before, getting ready to go out and hang with Team JNPR.

Dev looked up at them, who only Yang and Ruby was looking back at him. "Hi there?" He said, stopping his guitar playing. "What's up?" He finally smiled.

Both girls knew that he just was in a bad mood, but since he looks like he is over it, they smiled back. "We are about to go and hang with Team JNPR, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?" Yang said as she walked to over to her bed and leaned on the railing.

Weiss and Blake recollected their thoughts about what they just heard, they finally returned just as they were before. "Hmm...sure. I don't see why not. Oh! By the way, Cardin was being an asshole again, and guess what he did? He freakin' pourd syrup all over Velvet!" Dev said, still not believing he did that. "Really?!" Ruby said. "Wait, who's Velvet?" Facepalm. "The rabbit faunus." Blake said from her bed. "Oooh., right. That's terrible!" She said, not feeling sorry for Velvet.

"I know, and he and I are going to fight tomorrow at noon." "Fight?" All four of Team RWBY said. "Yeah, it was a scheduled fight. It is allowed." Students were allowed to do this, it was a way to keep the students from getting expelled. It would let them get off steam, at the same time, being monitored and restricting certain blows to each other that would utterly kill them.

"That Cardin is such-" "An asshole?" Dev finished for Yang. "Yeah, all he is, is a bully. And no one like that girl should get treated like that. Faunus must have it rough..." Blake slightly found her comment annoying. "Well, we made a wager that who ever wins, either stops him from bullying her for the rest of the time here, or it continues." They knew who's sided with each wager.

A knock was heard at their door. Yang answered it and Team JNPR walked in. "Hey guys, and Dev." Jaune said to them. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, eh?" Dev glared at him, and Jaune realized his mistake. "I mean, guys." Dev grinned and greeted the others. "So, where we headed off to? Dev asked.

"We were headed down to Vale to get something real to eat for lunch!" Nora yelled out from behind them all. Ren mentally facepalmed. "I told them this really nice place, and now they won't be quite about it." Ren told him. "What's it called?" Weiss asked him. "I am not sure, it's a new place they just built. A lot of students say they have really good food there." He explained. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Dev strummed down his guitar, making a huge 'VVRRRRRMMM' sound and the others laughed as he got up. "Let's go!" Nora yelled out.

* * *

A/N: I respect everyone's music choice, but if you didn't listen to the song, please do. XD There will be a few more songs in here, so look forward to this badass's emotional side to (in my opinion) great songs as the story goes on!

"She was always really kinky...that wasn't the best part about her thought. The best part is that she was always there for me, as Iwas always there for her in her time of need. But not what your thinking, pervert! Damn!" Deveraux Mercer


	14. Chapter 12: Paying Back The Debt

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** Chapter 12: Paying Back The Debt** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR visited the new place where students have been hanging out, and they all had a good time, but Dev forgot he needed to get those death stalker stingers from his punishment.

"Hey guys, I am going to head out early. I have to go and collect some things for my punishment from a few days ago." Dev said as he stood up, checking his weapons to make sure he was able to go out then and there. "Oh really?" Yang said. "Yeah, I have to collect 3 death stalker tails, with no assistance." The two teams looked at him like he was suicidal. "WHAT?" They yelled. "I hope you know that is like a death sentence." Weiss said after putting down a drink.

"I know." Dev said, not looking at her. "You also have a slight change of survival." Pyrrha said with concern in her voice. "Oh, please. I've avoided death many times, considering I've stared it in the face more than you guys can count. Trust me, I'll be fine." He said with confidence. Blake looked at him, this time, she wasn't reading and actually trying to socialize with her teammates and friends. "Oh yeah? How about me make a small bet." She smiled. "If you come back with an injury, you have to treat our team to dinner after this whole fight thing with Cardin." "And if I don't?" He said, grinning. "Then we each have to..." Blake was thinking, until... "Then we each have to give you a kiss." Yang blurted out. "What?!" The other three girls yelled. Team JNPR was laughing. "On the cheek!" Blake said before Yang could say anything else.

Dev laughed. "Seriously?" He was still grinning. "All right. You have a deal." He extended his arm to Blake. Blake, who shot a glare at Yang, then shook his hand. "Don't worry, I am accident prone, I'll end up having to treat you guys to dinner anyways." He smiled at them before leaving. He waved at them and left the restaurant.

Yang was receiving many glares from the three girls. "What? I thought it would be appropriate." "Yeah, for you." Weiss snapped at her. "Well, let's hope he doesn't come back 'actually' hurt or anything." Ruby said before sipping from her drink.

* * *

Dev reached the Forever Falls forest, which is always filled with Grimm and much more. He started to look for anything that looked like a scorpion. _"Man, is there anything out here? It seems so empty." _He thought. After searching for about 10 minutes, he finally reached a cliff with a death stalker that was sleeping. "Just my luck." He said, as he jumped down.

When he reached the bottom, he pulled out Red Queen and revved it up many times, making sure he will cut through the thick tail of the death stalker. "Nighty night..." He said slowly, then he swung the blade right at the end of the tail, severing the tail and the stinger from the death stalker. The death stalker woke up furious, and tried to swing it's claws at Dev, whom was already backing away from it. The death stalker began to slowly bleed out, and out of exhaustion, it slumped down before dying.

"Heh, that was eas-" Dev felt a huge pain from his right shoulder kinda like a gunshot through him, he looked down and noticed a small yellow tip was jutting out of him. Another death stalker had shown up behind him and got him good, he jumped forward and rolled out of it's way. "Dammit!" He felt a huge sensation of tiredness, as if the tail injected him with poison, but it only got a bit of him. He revved up his sword and ran at the scorpion, jumping into the air and slamming down at it.

Dev impaled the death stalker in the head, right in the brain. Soon, he stopped moving, giving him the change to cut off it's stinger too. "Good, 2 down, one to go." He said. He looked around to see if a third one would appear. As he continued to look around, he felt a bit...peaceful, as the scenery was very beautiful as he looked at the trees. Red. Red was all he saw from the leaves. _"Reminds me of Ruby." _He thought.

He could see another death stalker coming from the distance, this time, he decided to make it easier on him and slowly let loose Yamato, not enough for him to be fully into D.T. _**"Alright...let's take this last one out, shall we?"**_He said to himself as he began charging Yamato up for a cut that would definitely kill it in one hit. Probably cut the whole damn thing in half! He yelled as he let go the charge, and sliced in the direction of the incoming stalker, which was cut right in half by the slice, and fell to the ground, dead. Yamato dissipated as he walked over to the last needed stinger. "Well, that wasn't that hard." He felt the pain in his shoulder as it slowly burned. "Damn...I lost the bet. Oh well." He cut off the last stinger and grabbed the third one and began walking out of the forest, back to beacon.

* * *

"You really got all three?" Glynda was staring at him. "Incredible, no one was able to take 3 death stalkers out in such a short time." She was typing on her scroll as Dev put the stingers onto a scale. "I got nicked by one, but no biggy." He said, acting like it was nothing. "Wait, did it sting you?" "Yeah." "You will need to go to the infirmary, if you don't get it treated, the sting can kill you within hours." She said sternly. "Woah, alright then." Dev said before leaving. As he left Glynda watched him leave. _"He is extraordinary...I wonder how he will handle the fight tomorrow." _She thought before going back to the stingers.

* * *

Dev walked back to his dorm to find that it was empty. "Great...sleeeeeep." He said before putting his weapons in a small locker by his bed before hopping in. Dev fell straight to sleep without noticing.

Team RWBY returned to their dorm an hour later to find out that Dev was sleeping in his bed, drooling. "Eww..." Ruby said, approaching his bedside. "He is drooling." "Some people do that, Ruby." Weiss told her as she sat down on her bed, pulling out a book to study with. Yang went over and shook him a lot. "WAKE UP!" She yelled at him. Dev fell out of his bed, eyes shooting open. "GAHH!" Looking up to see a Yang laughing. "Dammit, Yang, what the hell?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "So, did you win the bet?" She grinned. "If not, I got your kiss right here..." Yang leaned in slowly to kiss him, but before she got to him, he quickly dodged it. "Actually, I was impaled by a death stalker." He quickly said. "Yang!" Ruby yelled at her. "Aww, that's too bad." Yang said, winking at him. Dev blushed a bit.

"Impaled? How bad was it?" Blake asked from her bed. "Not that bad, I got it treated after coming back here." He said. "You realized you could have been killed." Weiss said from behind her book. Dev sighed and sat up. "I don't care. I just made a small mistake." "Yeah, but it could have costed your life." She said back to him. "You realize that you are kinda annoying?" He said, mocking her. "How dare you!" She yelled as she put down her book.

"I dare myself, actually." Weiss glared at him. "I'll take that as a 'shut up'." He said, stopping the conversation immediately. Dev got a message on his scroll, it was from Cardin. "A message from Cardin? The four girls looked at him, and the room got quite. Dev hit the play button on his scroll.

"_Hey pal, I hope you are ready tomorrow. Be sure to bring all your little weapons so you can fight me. Hah! I bet you have to borrow someone else's to fight with. Anyways, if you don't show up tomorrow, everyone will know you as the loser who was scared of a fight!_." Dev laughed as the message ended. "I am going to enjoy this." He hit record.

"Hey, I'm not your pal, Bird man. I hope you are the one ready tomorrow, you're in for a little surprise. You hear me Cardin? You should be the one ready for tomorrow, cause I'm not just going to win...I am going to take your ass down, and mop the floor with you, cause all you are, is just some dumb ass bully. We settle it then." He ended the message. Yang laughed. "I'm sure he is going to get what is coming to him." She said. "Oh yeah he is..." Dev smiled at her. The three only girls continued to do what they were doing. Dev's scroll received another message. It was text this time. _"Your dead, Mercer."_ It said. "Pfft." _"You're*"_ He laughed as he sent his message before turning off his scroll.

* * *

After a while, nighttime reached and they were about to go to bed. There was a knock on the door. Yang springed out of bed. "I got it!" Yang opened the door to fin two familiar bunny ears, Velvet's. "H-hi. Is Dev here?" She asked nervously. "Hey, you're that one girl. Yeah he is here, hey Dev! Velvet is at the door." Dev was still in his normal clothing. "Velvet?" He saw she was in her pajamas. "Why are you here?" He nodded at Yang to close the door to give them some privacy. Yang walked back in the room and it was just the two. "What's up?" He asked, concerned she took the time to see him right before they went to bed. "Um, I just wanted to give you t-this." She handed him a small box. "Here." He took it slowly, and opened it. Inside there was a small boys ring, it had a fire emblem on it.

"It was one of my friends...he reminds me of you. I wanted to give you it because of t-that." She said, her face turning a very red. "Woah...this is cool." He took it out and parted his necklace to wear it with the other ring on it. "Are you sure you want me to have it?" He asked, observing the ring. "Yes." She smiled up at him and then hugged him. One of her ears almost poked him in the eye. "Heh, thanks a lot, Velvet." He began to blush. She let go and said her goodnight before leaving.

Dev returned into the room to find that Yang was listening to their conversation. "Yang!" Dev yelled out as she fell to the ground. "Sorry! I just had to listen, that was so cute!" She teased. "Shut up, Blonde." Yang laughed at his comment before hopping into bed. "One day you will understand, Dev." She taunted, as in he never found love before. "Heh. I already understood, Yang." Apparently it was a girl thing. "Nope." She said. "Whatever." He changed in the bathroom into his sleeping clothes before he hopped into his bed. "G'night guys." He said.

"Goodnight." They replied back. The room got quiet as he looked down at the ring. _"I think she likes me..." _He thought.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Got another chapter out. Prepare for ultimate cockyness and taunting as the fight comes next chapter! :D

"Kris, I can see you are happy. Your tail is wagging pretty fast..." Deveraux Mercer


	15. Chapter 13: A Fight To See!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 13: A Fight To See! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dev woke up in the morning. There were no classes that day just as the day before, so Dev was able to get a good nights sleep. Although Yang woke up early and was talking really loud, Dev put the pillow over his head and couldn't make out anything she was saying.

After a few minutes, he decided to wake up. "Wakey wakey Dev~" Yang chimed as she saw him sit up. "Man..." He looked over at his clock. "It's 8 in the morning...why are you being so loud?" He asked. Yang rushed out of the room before she could say anything else. "Ren is serving pancakes this morning in their dorm." Ruby said as she walked out of the room.

Dev sighed as he remembered what happened the last time he ate pancakes. He felt really sorry for Velvet, but he was going to make up for it at noon. Cardin had no idea what was coming for him.

Blake and Weiss got out of bed and got ready for the day as Dev went into the bathroom to take a shower. As he turned on the water and hopped in when it was warm, he decided to think up some strategies to use against that douche bag. He didn't want to kill him, that would be wrong. But he did want to hurt him. _Badly._

* * *

After about 15 minutes, he hopped out and got ready for the day. He didn't really want to hang out with the gang since he was supposed to be in a fight today, but he also didn't want to be disturbed. So he sat on his bed and began to play his guitar to pass the time.

_Three hours later..._

Dev was training in the arena until his fight, which he was already prepared for. He sensed a presence watching him as he fought against some bots. Immediately he put down his weapon, causing the bots to stop. "Come out, whoever is there." Turns out that Blake had been watching him for a while. "How long were you there for?" He asked, walking to her and away from the bots. "Not to long, only about half an hour. I say, you have an incredible fighting style." "Thanks. I've seen you fight, you have great skill, too." She nodded as his compliment. "So, about that fight you have today..." She started.

"What about it?" He tilted his head. "I know why you are fighting him, but even thought he has been a bully to some people, try not to kill him." She said.

"Hah, me? Kill him? Nahh, you must be confused..." He threw his D.B at a bot and crushed it in his fingers. "I am going to take his life." He growled. "I will not allow him to live after what he did to Velvet, or any other person!" He continued. Blake began to wonder why he is so defensive. "That would be a very bad thing to do...you can teach him a lesson, but don't kill him..." she said softly. She realized that violence wasn't the answer when she left the White Fang. "Heh. All right, I won't kill him."

He left the arena with Blake to go to the arena to wait till his match. Cardin was already there 5 minutes earlier. "Ah, looky what we have here-"

"Shut up, asshole. We are going to settle this in a bit, so be quite cause you are really annoying." Dev spat in his direction. This enraged Cardin.

"You little-" "You little what? What do you think you can possibly do to me? I kicked your ass the other day, and you think you will today? You've got another thing coming, Bird man." Dev grinned as Cardin began to get furious.

A lot of the students who heard about the fight were now in the crowd to watch. Dev and Cardin got ready before they headed onto stage. Dev was over with his friends. "Kick his butt!" Nora yelled out to Dev. "Yeah, rip him to shreds!" Another student from the crowd yelled out. Dev grinned as his friends cheered him on, some of them boo'd because they were Cardin's friends.

Cardin was already on the stage, waiting to begin the match. He had his weapon out and was watching Dev as he got ready. Dev sighed and put down Red Queen. "Can you guys watch this?" He asked one of his team members. Some of the students gasped. Someone fighting without their weapon? That was unheard of!

Dev walked onto the stage weaponless, however his D.B was in plain sight and he folded his arms at Cardin as Glynda walked between them.

"All right students. This match is between Cardin Winchester, and Deveraux Mercer. Any person's weapon that leaves the stage or who's aura falls into the red, automatically loses. I may call the match at anytime I see fit. Are you two ready?" Glynda spoke in a professional manner.

Cardin grinned as he readied himself. "Yes." Dev however, kept his arms folded and nodded, not saying anything. _"__Let's see how far being the silent type would get me." _He thought. "Okay. 3...2...1...Begin!" Glynda yelled as she backed away.

Cardin immediately rushed Dev, bringing up his mace to strike. Dev grinned and sat there. As the mace came down, he disappeared and reappeared from where Cardin started, his arms folded and all the same. Students in the crowd 'ooh'd as he teleported away from him, showing a semblance. "Stop running, coward!" Cardin, ran back at him and swung again, this time the strike connected, but bounced back as the mace only came within inches of Dev before it looked like he had on an invisable shield.

Dev grinned again. "What the hell?!" Cardin striked again, no luck. Cardin repeated this many times until Dev caught the mace before it clashed against the 'barrier' protecting him. "How are you-" Cardin yelled out, as he noticed Dev isn't the one who caught it.

A blue aura started to form around Dev, showing a blue magical demonic knight behind him, Yamato. Yamato's hand was holding Cardin's mace and Dev grinned. _**"So, is that the best you got?"** _Dev's voice echoed.

The crowd was surprised, it's like he was controlling his aura to intimidate Cardin, however, they did not know what Dev was _really _capable of. Yamato thrusted Cardin back a few feet before Dev rushed toward him, line driving his D.B right into his chest. Yamato copied Dev's movement and also drived his fist into Cardin, causing the second punch to push back Cardin farther. Cardin managed to recover and rolled back up to his feet. "So, you are using a weapon or not in this fight?!" Cardin spat at him. _**"I choose not to use a weapon simply because I do not need one in this fight...however, if you manage to damage me...'if', than I shall reconsider. Now, come!"** _Dev lifted his D.B and made a 'Bring it' sign with his hand.

Cardin rushed again at Dev, this time causing Dev to block, but when he swung his mace down at Dev, Dev dodged it and kicked Cardin in the stomach before grabbing his throat and slamming him into the ground. Cardin coughed as he felt the sudden force of air come out of his lungs. When this happened, Dev lifted him back up and tossed him at a wall. Cardin's mace flew from his hands, and landed near the end of the ring. "Don't get so cocky." Cardin said, standing up as he regained his breath. Dev had a smug on his face and lifted his hand behind his ear, and leaned in his direction. _**"What'dya say?"** _He taunted.

Cardin sprinted at Dev, readying his mace, he figured that Dev would either catch it, or dodge it. He still drove it down at him, this time he caught it. Giving Cardin an opportunity, he kicked Dev in the chest, causing him to fall back onto his back a few feet away. He coughed at his chest was stolen of air. Cardin brought down his mace to try to get him while he was down.

Dev rolled out of the way, and finally brought out Yamato, the katana itself. "I see you are finally getting serious!" Cardin yelled out.

As this time, the crowd as been whispering, betting on either man to win the fight. Velvet was nervously watching as she knew her fate was all on Dev's shoulders. Team RWBY and JNPR watch anxiously as the randomly picked partner for Team RWBY fought to protect a faunus' future. However...a few pairs of eyes has been watching Dev for more than anxiousness, but impressed of this man's nobility.

_**"Heh, serious? You think I am getting serious? Cardin, you should know when I was screwing with you, and getting serious."**_He laughed as he slowly touched the blade he held from the hilt to the tip._**"I just think I should end this now..."**_ And with that, he threw his arm at Cardin, causing him to fly back and hit the wall. Cardin tried to recover, but the magical arm pinned him to the wall, and he struggled to break free.

"Y-you little!" Cardin tried to finish his sentence, but started to scream as Dev began to push him into the wall more, crushing his entire body slowly.

Cardin's aura on the screen reached yellow, as Dev's still remained green, only went down a sliver because of Cardin's kick. Dev began to laugh as Cardin's scream filled the room. **_"Finally regret discriminating the Faunus heritage yet, Cardin? Or do I need to crush it out of you..."_ **He said as he readied his blade. Cardin was able to say something. "N-NO! I'll never say- AHHH!" Cardin's body was pushed, again, to the wall. He felt one of his ribs crack as the pressure was so intense.

_**"Oops. Did I break something?"**_Dev said sarcastically in a innocent voice. Cardin's aura was constantly falling fast, and just before it reached the red, Dev let go. Cardin fell to the floor, clutching his chest as he tried to maintain his breathing.

Dev slowly walked over to Cardin and looked down at him. _**"Never thought I'd be able to stop you, right? I hope you know that all you are is a bully, and you just think you can get away with being such a racist to the Faunus? You even pick on humans too! I see you every day picking on Jaune!"**_As Dev yelled this out, Jaune looked at his friends because he said that Cardin hardly ever gives him a hard time. "Okay, he's right." He felt his face get hot as his lie had been discovered. They all looked back up and their eyes got wide as Dev lifted his blade right over Cardin.

Glynda felt like she should intervene, but noticed something about the trajectory of the blade. It wouldn't kill him, nor even cause severe damage.

**_"Anything else to say before I end it, right here, right now?!"_ **He yelled out, already sick of what kind of person Cardin was. Cardin laughed and grinned. It looked like he had nothing to say. It was quite in the room as Cardin stopped and was waiting for the strike.

Dev reared back the blade and stopped. He looked out into the crowd at his friends and noticed that Velvet was watching. He didn't know whether she would be thankful for helping her, or disappointed that it had to come to this to finally end her torture. He started to feel anger build up as he knew that Cardin wasn't the only person to subject the Faunus as 'freaks' or 'weirdos', but he knew he would be able to stop one individual by bringing down his blade. He opened his mouth to say final words.

_**"To any other Faunus-hater out there in the crowd, this goes out to all the discriminators who ever picked on any Faunus, regardless of how you even thought of how it hurt. Their. HERITAGE!" **_The screamed echoed throughout the room as he brought down the blade and struck Cardin right in his right shoulder, ripping apart the skin as the blade pierced through the concrete arena. Cardin screamed as he felt the steel of the katana go through him all the way down to the hilt of the blade.

The crowd gasped as Cardin's aura exited the yellow, and entered the red, slowly slowing and stopping just enough for him to live. Glynda called a few nurses out of the infirmary for Cardin, and looked at the aura levels overhead.

Dev looked Cardin in the eyes. _**"You** **lose." **_He said before he yanked the blade out of Cardin, and absorbing it back into his D.B. His arm formed back into a normal human arm as Yamato disappeared from behind him and he backed away from Cardin. The nurses reached Cardin as they began to asses the damage and treat the wound cause by an angered Dev.

Glynda stepped out on the stage and announced the winner. "As you can see, students, Deveraux Merver is the winner of the match." She said out to the crowd of students. Team RWBY and JNPR watched Dev exit the stage, and walk out of the arena. "Maybe we should go talk to him?" Yang suggested. "I don't think we should, not after a fight like that." Ren noted to Yang. She nodded and watched Cardin get carried out of the arena to the infirmary.

* * *

There was no clapping or cheers as Dev beat Cardin. They all knew that this bully was put down to a stop and he probably would never pick on a Faunus again, let alone his friends. Dev sat outside of Beacon on a balcony and looked into the sky and thought about all the bullies he beat the crap out of back on earth, and his memories of his past on Vytal also showed him he stopped plenty of bullies too.

He felt a small presence behind him and he looked over to it. It was Velvet. She slowly walked over to the railing next to him and looked up into the bright blue sky. "It...it's finally over, isn't it?" She asked him, still looking up.

Dev looked down at the ground below him. "For the time being." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug and noticed two fluffy bunny ears flop over his shoulders as she hugged him. "Thank you, Dev...I really like what you did for me." She said after pulling her head from his chest. "No problem, Velvet. I would never hurt anyone's feeling like that jerk would. Faunus or human." He smiled at her.

"Um...Dev?" She asked shyly. "Hmm?" "Could you close your eyes for a moment?" It sounded like what Dev interpreted it into. But Dev was a bit nervous to receive it. "Sure." He felt his face get red as he closed his eyes. Velvet stood on her toes as he brought herself up to him, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, a token of her appreciation. "U-uhh." Dev felt a bit flustered as he watched her giggle and spin around to leave. "Thank you again." She chimed happily as she hopped away. (Not literally.)

Dev brought his hand to his cheek and felt were she kissed. _"Well, that was unexpected." _He smiled as he looked back into the sky.

* * *

Team RWBY watched the whole scene from their window, as the balcony they were on was easily noticeable from there. "Aww!" Yang said with a hit of jealously, but the other three girls didn't notice it. Only two of them didn't feel jealous at all. Yang was the one who thought he looked like eye candy to her. He was devilishly handsome in her eyes. Blake thought it was extremely noble of him to defend the Faunus in a way that he protected their heritage.

"I think that Dev was pretty good in that fight." Ruby said, smiling at the thought of Dev and Velvet. "He really showed his capabilities during that match...but I've never seen such an aura user to manipulated their aura to such level. He must possess an extremely high amount to do that." Weiss said as she wondered how he was able to do such a thing.

Blake shook herself out of her little daydream and decided to join in. "I've never seen a person who defended the Faunus like that before..." She felt some feelings for the man, but they weren't as strong as she thought, yet.

Yang sighed and promptly said. "I'm so jealous of that bunny-girl! To have a guy like him do something like that for me..not like I can't defend myself. Of course I can. But still, it's a good feeling to have what she must feel right now." The others laughed as Weiss looked at her. "You mean love?" She grinned. Yang blushed a bit. "No! I like him. I think he is a good teammate." Yang tried to cover her _undeniable love _for him. (Obviously exaggerated.) The others agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Team RWBY waited back at their dorms to congratulate Dev for his victory over Cardin. Dev felt really flattered as they clapped as he entered the room. "Aww, shucks guys, I was only doing what I thought was right." He said as he blushed from the embarrassment of being the center of attention. "It was the right thing to do." Blake said as he was reading a book. "You really kicked his ass!" Yang yelled out as she slapped him on the back, apparently that is how she shows her 'pat-on-the-back' to people. "Heheh, I guess I did." "It looked like you were going to kill him." Weiss said, not really to congratulate him, but to at least give him a form of, 'way to go'.

"Of course, but I wanted to show how serious I was about how I never wanted to see him ever discriminate a Faunus again." He said as he sat on his bed.

The door opened as Jaune and Ren entered the room. "Hey guys! We just got a new member on our team!" Jaune said excitedly as he walked into the room. A new member? "A new member?" Dev questioned. Kinda like how he was selected a team, he wondered if the new student got onto their team by the random selection.

A girl, about the size of Blake, entered the room. She was wearing the school uniform. It was clear that she was a Faunus as she had grey pointed...wait...were those wolf ears? She also had a long, fluffy tail that moved slowly as she entered. Dev just stared at her.

"Hello. I joined Team JNPR about five minutes ago, the headmaster just showed me to their dorm and introduced me to them." She smiled. He remembered that smile like it was the smile that he knew. He came to the conclusion that he knew _exactly _who that student was. "Well, hi! My name is Ruby, the leader of team RWBY." She said, smiling. "Nice to meet you." She smiled back.

As Team JNPR entered the room, the new student looked over and noticed Dev. She stood there and stared back at him, the very same way that he stared at her. Both teams greeted each other and looked over and noticed the pair were staring at each other. Dev stood slowly and slowly approached her. They both were some ways apart, but they just stared at each other, as if they knew who they were. "Guys? Are you okay? Pyrrha asked as they all looked at the two.

"K-Kristine?" Dev studdered, completely shocked to see his thought-to-be-dead lover standing right in front of him.

"Dev?" The new student, known as Kristine, the all known wolf-Faunus said.

They both just stared at each other.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I kinda procrastinated a little bit, I also had a friend over last night so it prolong my chapter writing. Well, there she is, the famous OC I had planned to introduce into the story! Get ready for some tears next chapter, as we dive into a more descriptive backstory to come! and remember, I won't just quit on a story that I know you guys love! :D

"I know you liked to be scratched behind your ears! You can't deny that!" Deveraux Mercer


	16. Chapter 14: Two Survivors

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 14: Two Survivors ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I...thought you were dead." Dev said, completely shocked to see his girlfriend still alive after what happened to the both of them. "I thought you were...dead too..." The room remained silent. Weiss decided to break the silence.

"Dev, is this...Kristine? The one you've told us about?" Weiss asked, looking at the wolf Faunus. She called Dev's bluff when he described her to the four of Team RWBY a while back, but it turns out he was not lying.

Dev held out his hand to touch her cheek, to make sure he was not hallucinating. She brought her hand and presses his hand into her cheek more. "I...I'm so." She could not form words as she was also in disbelief. Then after about a few more seconds of silence, Dev through his arms around her and brought her to him, as Kristine through her arms around him to bury her face in his shoulder. Kristine began to weep uncontrollably as she held onto her thought-to-be-dead boyfriend. "Dev! I'm so happy you are alive!" Her voice was muffled, but able to be heard as she cried.

Both teams smiled as the two embraced. Dev had tears streaming down his cheeks. "You don't even know how happy I am to see you right now, Kris..." Dev continued to hold her as Weiss approached them. "You two were supposed to be dead?" She asked.

It was a long story, but Dev thought he should tell the truth on how they both almost died a long time ago. "It happened 3 years ago..." He began as he slowly stroked her hair. He close his eyes to explain the event.

* * *

Dev and Kris were sitting together in his living room, cuddling on the couch watching TV. The two were friends for the longest time before he actually had the guts to ask her out. A human and a Faunus? Of course it lead to many, many people wanted to destroy their relationship. They've been childhood friends and when she heard that his parents were killed in a horrible raid. She was devastated.

She laughed as Dev scratched behind her furry ears and sighed. "Dev?" "Yeah?" Why did you all of a sudden ask me out?" He looked at the TV watching news on the White Fang's attacks on a city. "Well...we've been friends for a while. I kinda liked you since we met the first time." He blushed, recalling the events. "Oh? I have been waiting for a while for you to build up the courage to ask me out..." She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her as she panted from receiving the ear scratching. "Heh, sorry it took so long." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. Kris's ear twitched.

"What was that?" She said, sitting up. "What was what?" He didn't hear anything. There was a small bang outside and another. "That." She said, getting off the couch and looking outside. Dev got up and followed her.

The sight was hard to drink in, but it looked like the White Fang was attacking the city. People were running down the streets to get away from whatever was trying to kill them. "Oh no..." Kris whimpered. Dev growled. "They are here again..." Dev grabbed his sword and waiting by the door. "Kris, we need to help those people, remember what my uncle told us!" She grabbed her dual Tactical swords from the table and sat on the other side of the door. "Right, let's go." Dev kicked out the door and they busted out into the streets.

_*One hour later*_

Dev and Kris had lost count of how many White Fang soldiers they've killed. It hurt Kristine that the Faunus were doing this, but for whatever reason, she was going to try to stop them. All of a sudden, the attacks stopped. They looked around to see if more would come, but they never did...

"Dev? Did we do it?" She said, regaining lost breath as she put away her swords into their sheathes. "I...I don't know." He looked around, and noticed a girl at the end of the street. She wore a red dress and has orange-yellow markings on her arms. Dev pointed his sword at her. "Who are you?!" Kris saw her and brought her swords back out. She took her position next to Dev and readied herself for a fight.

"Well, a human and a Faunus, working together?" She raised her arms and the ground below the two. "What the h-" Dev and Kris were blown back from an explosion. They hit the ground and the girl in the red dress appeared at Kris pulling on her tail, causing her to scream. "HEY! Let me go!" She squirmed as pain came from her tail. "Stand up!" The gril yelled at her. Kris stood in order to get rid of the pain, but she was held to the point where she could not physically move.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!" Dev yelled at her. "Hmph." She raised her hand and Dev couldn't move, as if she was controlling him. "Damn it..." He tried to escape, but he knelt down. "If you really want to know, my name is Cinder. Cinder Fall." Dev had heard of the name before, that the White Fang actually worked with her. "And what do I want...well, a certain someone wanted me to execute the boy who was dating his daughter..." "Dad? What would he want that?!" Kris yelled and Cinder tightened the grip on her tail and neck, causing her to yelp in pain.

Dev didn't know who she was talking about. But he figured her father did not like humans. "The leader of the white Fang." Dev's eyes couldn't possibly open any wider. "WHAT?! Kris, your father...is the leader of the WHITE FANG?!" He felt angered, but also he didn't care. He hated the man with all his heart, but he was friends with Kris all his life.

"D-Dev...I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would never...want to see me again." Cinder laughed. "This drama is really amusing!" She said.

Dev looked down. "It doesn't matter whether you were or not..." Dev sighed. "I still love you for who you are. Your father won't take that from me." Cinder slowly closed her hand what was controlling Dev, constricting his airways.

"Look, not only did her father sent me here to kill you..." She let go of Kris and thrusted a finger into her back. Kris screamed loudly, for whatever she did, must have caused an internal injury. "Also sent me here to kill you too..." Cinder pushed her down to the ground. "KRIS, NO, AHUG!" Dev managed to scream out before Cinder choked him even more from a distance. Cinder let go of him and walked over to him and through him towards Kris. He landed next to her and he tried to get up, but was unable to recover from her previous attack.

As he tried to understand what was going on, Cinder stepped on him with a foot, crushing one of his ribs. Dev yelled out in pain and tried to move her off. "I don't know why a father would want his own daughter to die. But I carry out requests, I don't question them." She turned around and walked away into the fiery city.

The two sat there, dying slowly. Dev looked at Kris, who's eyes were open and looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Dev...never let go of me." She held out an hand for him. He slowly took and and squeezed it. "I'll never,ever, let you go...okay?" They smiled at each other. Kris's eyes closed and it looked like what he thought it was. She was dead. He continued to stare at her before he heard voices coming for them. But he passed out before he knew who the voiced belonged to.

* * *

"And that is what I remember..." He said as he felt Kris put her head on his shoulder. The entire room was quiet. "Wait...a girl in a red dress?" Ruby spoke up. I remember seeing someone like that when I fought that Torchwick guy. But they got away." She looked down.

"I thought she killed us. But I woke up at a different house with my mom at my side, telling me that she never wanted me to see Dev again." Kris said.

"But...I never treated you bad. Why would she do that?" Dev asked her while still holding onto her. The bond was strong between them. "She told me my father was out of control and she escaped from him, and saw us lying on the ground. Your uncle came at the arrived at the same time she did to get you out of there. My mom said she never wanted to see us together again, and ran away with me." She sighed as she finished her explanation.

"No wonder why my uncle told me I was the only one who survived..." Dev narrowed his eyes. He remembered his uncle telling him that too. "My mother told me you lived, but died in the hospital trying to recover." Dev started to get angered. "But why in the hell would she want that?! I thought she liked how I treated you."

Kris sighed. "That I don't know. But that's about all I know." They finally put the pieces together. Team RWBY and JNPR continued to listen to the two.

"I think she thought I was planning to do something against the Faunus." He sighed. "We can talk about that later, for now, I'm just glad you are here...how are you even here anyway?" He asked.

"Well, my mom told me that there was a school that trained students to fight monsters in order to protect the people who can't protect themselves. So I wanted to come here." She smiled. "I never knew I would get to see you again." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. A few of the girls shot Kris looks that she didn't notice.

"So, Kris, do you want to stay here for a bit longer? We are supposed to get your stuff into the room and set you up for classes tonight." Kris's tail wagged. "Sure!" She turned to Dev. "I know, we just found each other again, but give me a few moments and I'll be back." She turned to the other four girls. Yang opened her mouth to say something. but Blake shoved her. "Yeah, we could talk a bit." She smiled.

"Okay!" Kris hugged Dev again and stood up, her tail in his face. She always did that. Dev laughed. "Damn it, Kris." She giggled and walked to the door. Team RWBY waved at her as Team JNPR left the room to get her fit in their room.

Dev sighed and laid back onto his bed. "I still can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"Hey Dev?" Yang asked. "Just asking, but have you two ever..." Dev knew instantly what she meant. "If I think I know what you are going to ask me. No, we haven't." Ruby had no idea what she meant, but the other three did. "What do-" "Oh sister, you shouldn't be asking random questions!" Yang interrupted her and laughed.

Dev grinned and held up three fingers. Three? Third. The three girls looked at each other. "How indecent!" Weiss snapped at him. Yang and Blake blushed as they knew what it meant. "Yeah, I haven't gotten to home plate yet." He grinned.

Dev picked up his guitar and played it as Ruby tried to figure out what they meant, but Yang kept screwing with her so she couldn't focus.

* * *

A/N: Plot twist! :D More to come guys, also, to confirm. It is a harem...but not like what I know you guys think! Kris is his and the others can't have him! More to come so stay tuned!

"So, it's time for me to end this? How about you do it first if you can." Deveraux Mercer


	17. Chapter 15: Another Confrontation

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 15: Another Confrontation ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the next day and Team RWBY was woken with the sound of a whistle. Dev however, slept through it.

"AHH!" Weiss screamed as the fell out of her bed from a sudden blow from the whistle that Ruby was holding. "Ruby?! What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss demanded. "Well, we are going to train today, and you guys needed to be up by seven o'clock. It's six thirty now." She smiled.

Blake and Yang were already up, and noticed that Dev was still out cold. "Hey Rubes, Dev is still out over here. Mind giving it another shot?" Yang smirked as she looked down upon Dev's motionless body.

Ruby walked over to Dev and leaned down to his head and gave another loud blow to the whistle. "DEV! Wakey wakey!" He still was asleep. Yang hatched an idea. "Hey Blake, grab his ankles." She asked. Blake knew what her plan was. "Seems like a good idea." Blake grabbed his ankles and Yang grabbed his arms. Together they threw him out of bed and onto the floor.

Dev's eyes shot open and he instantly popped into a fighting stance with his fights raised. "Come at me, Fang scum!" They all stood motionless until Dev realized it wasn't a dream. "Uhh, sorry about that. Force of habit." Dev lowered his arms and looked down, he still was in his shorts. They all eyed his body, which was toned. He really wasn't that guy with the 'amazing abs', but he sure did take care of himself when it came to physical activity.

"I think you should get dressed, we are headed out to train after morning classes." Blake said after realizing she was staring too much. "Right." Dev quickly threw on his usual outfit and got ready for the day. He sat on his bed and waiting for the rest of his team to get ready.

* * *

After a few minutes they all headed to morning classes. Dev did not have any classes with Kris, but he did see her at lunch. At lunch they all sat together and ate, conversations just beginning. Kris started.

"So, I saw this one guy who was wearing a cast. He shot me weird looks and stuff and I didn't like it. So I asked why he was glaring at me and said I had freakish ears." She said. "Oh, that guy? I kicked his ass for picking on another faunus. He hates them." Dev said between bites.

"Cardin has a problem when it comes to Faunus, I don't know why. He really needs to stop being so prejudice against them." Pyyrha said with a sigh. "Maybe he has had a bad past with them." Ruby noted as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Well, after he said that. I told him I was proud of my ears. It looked like it annoyed him by that comment, so he shot back 'Well all Faunus are freakish.' I just laughed at him and walked away." Kris leaned back a bit with a smirk. "Humans surely don't understand us Faunus." Blake muttered something almost inaudible, but was picked up by Blake's hearing. "Tell me about it." Kris looked at Blake and narrowed her eyes. Blake shot back a look at Kris as if she didn't want her to say anything. Kris got the point, but figured that look meant 'don't tread here' and looked away.

"So, training is after lunch right?" Dev asked. "Yes. We planned on it since a tournament is coming to Vale and students are preparing for it." Ren said trying to avoid Nora's pokes. Weiss looked at Dev. "Hey, I hope your ready for training. We will be sparring each other." Weiss grinned. "Oh really?" He tilted his head.

"Gee, I wonder who will spar against me." He grinned. No one volunteered. Jaune was the first to say something. "I could." The others looked at him as if he was stupid. "What? Nobody said anything, so I thought, you know, I'd give it a try." He forked some of his lunch.

"You really want to spar with me? I won't go easy on you." Dev flipped his fork through his fingers as he looked at him.

"I'll spar with you, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled at him. Dev looked at her and she blushed a bit while looking at Jaune. Jaune didn't notice this but agreed. "Okay." He gave her a thumbs up. Dev chuckled at Jaune's obliviousness and continued to eat.

No one realized it, but Cardin was near their table and were laughing at the group. Cardin's right arm was in a cast and Dev heard him laughing. "Man, I swear that guy one day is gonna end up missing, and I don't think anyone would know why..." He said sarcastically. Kris's ears twitched after hearing a comment from Cardin, Blake also heard it too. "Excuse me?" Kris turned around to Cardin, and both table got quiet. "What did you just say about my ears, again?" Her tail started to wisp back and forth due to her irritation.

"Oh you heard that? Of course you would be able to, freak." Cardin laughed, completely ignoring Dev's glare as he insulted his girlfriend. Kris growled at him, realistically too. Cardin's head moved back a bit. "Woah, feisty." His team laughed again.

"Hey, Kris, just calm down, alright? I already dealt with him and I don't think you should do anything." Dev told her. She shot looked over to Dev and sighed. "All right." She sat and tried to ignore the rest of their laughs. "Aww, big man over there in charge of you?" Dev looked back at them. "Hey, I already put you in a cast, do I need to do that to your other arm?" Cardin looked over to his team, made another comment, and sat back down.

Blake heard that comment and decided to speak. "At least he has a girlfriend. You are the one sitting with a bunch of guys, Cardin. And what does his sexual orientation has to do with it anyway?" Dev's eyes shot open. "Did he call me gay?" Before he could stand, Kris put a hand on his shoulder and kept him in his seat. "Shh. Just ignore him." Kris said in a calming voice. Dev sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

A/N: I really apologize for making this chapter so short, but I am going to make the next chapter a plot filler so it actually introducing the main reason how, and why Dev from Earth got sent there. Meaning, ANTAGONISTS APPROACHING! :D

Time to introduce some words from Kris and Dev from my RP. Just random stuff, ignoring it if you want to. :P

"Woah, how in the hell did you do that?!" Deveraux Mercer

"I guess you can call it luck." Kristine Lykos


	18. Chapter 16: A Summoning Gone Wrong

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 16: A Summoning Gone Wrong ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a very dark room. Voices were heard on the inside. A knock was at the door.

"Come in." A deep voiced man spoke. A woman entered the room. "Elias, I've completed my task. But..." The woman stopped herself. "Cinder what is it?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"It seems I summoned the wrong person into this world." She said disappointed in herself. "What?" The man sighed and leaned forward revealing his face. The man had two ears similar to a wolf's on his head, making him a faunus. "The kid I summoned is known as Deveraux Mercer..." "Deveraux Mercer, I know that name. He is the boy that dated my daughter. You said you summoned him?" He questioned her with a monotone voice.

"Yes...there were two dimensions. I connected to a different one and brought this boy over here from his world by mistake." Cinder sat down in the chair across from his desk. "What happened to the one here?" He asked. He rested his head on his chin in order to calm himself from the failure she had.

"The one that I summoned, replaced the one here, as if he never was here...like they mixed into one person. This dimension's Deveraux's mind mixed with the other and everything that he knew and had, is now the other's." She said. He watched her cross her legs. "He is in a hospital in Vale as we speak." (Confirming this is a flashback.)

Elias, the leader of the White Fang, leaned back into the shadows. "He might have been shaken up, the poor guy." He laughed. "Be sure to undo this as soon as possible." He went back to writing down something on some files.

Cinder didn't want to say it, but she had to. "Elias, this cannot be undone. I'm afraid that this boy is now stuck here in this world." Elias glared at her. "You mean, you cannot send him back?" His voice sounded dangerous, however this did not scare Cinder. "Since his mind was forged with another. I am afraid that the only way to 'get rid' of him...is to kill him. It would kill both this dimension's and the one from 'Earth'." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You _absolutely _cannot change this?"

"No."

Elias sighed. "You realize now I am going to send you to find this boy. Bring him to me, do _not _kill him. Also, if you can find my daughter as well, bring them both to be alive." Cinder grinned. "Understood." She stood up. "And what of your wife?"

"Cynthia and Kristine should be both at a small house at the end of Vale." He remembered why they left him so long ago, the attacks on the other city were brutal, but he thought they were necessary to show the world how serious Faunus equality was to him. "One last thing, Elias?" Cinder said before leaving. "Yes, Cinder?"

"What if the boy knows about us...or figures out what to do in this world. I expected him to be worthless to anyone. But since his mind is with the other, he might act...different." She said. "Well, if he is different, use caution around him. If you _absolutely_ have to kill him, you may do so. Remember I'll be watching you." He noted as she walked out.

* * *

Cinder was thinking about what to do if she saw either Dev or Kristine and her mother. But her target was Dev. Once she heard the he was being held in a hospital, she made her way to it. Once she arrived, everything was dark and surveillance wasn't as high. He slipped her way around the dark part of the hospital and eventually found Dev's room.

Once Cinder made her way into the room, she saw Dev twisting and turning from his nightmare. She made her way over to the boy and looked down at him. "Ah, we finally met at last...the infamous kid who's family was murdered by the very man I work for." She laughed seductively as she traced her finger over his scar on his face. She looked upon him and realized he was pretty cute- wait. No, she should not be thinking that. Her mission was to bring him to Elias, not do anything else...Still. (I don't think anyone knows her age, but for the sake of this story, let's make it 22. :P )

She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. She sensed his nightmares and was able to look into them. Since she brought him into this world, she was able to control him, but not all of him. "It seems you are now experiencing his past..." She whispered. After letting go of him, she heard a sound. Crap. She jumped outside the window that was next to his bed and stayed on the ledge.

A nurse appeared into the room to check on him, and noticed the window was open. She went over and closed it. "Damn.." Cinder softly said to herself. She'll never be able to get him now. She realized that there were more important matters to attend to. They didn't have anything to do with Elias, which is exactly why she'd rather do that instead of what is needed from the leader of the White Fang.

As she hopped down from the ledge, Cinder went to her hideout where she met with Roman.

"Ah, Roman." She addressed him when she saw him with a suitcase. "Did you get everything needed?" Roman grinned.

"Everything's here, Ma'am. I'll need a bit more time to get the rest of the shipment." Cinder frowned at this. "This isn't all of it?"

"No, but since you recommended me to the White Fang, we've collected more then my goons would. Consider this shipment as a special one." He handed her another case with crystals in them. "Much better, Roman." "Hey, what took you so long to get here anyway?" He asked.

"I had...other business to attend to." She smiled and took the case. "When is the next shipment?" "In a few days." He replied. "Good. Be sure to collect that shipment, you don't want anything done to you like the last time, don't you?" She grinned, a fire illuminated the room from her hand. "N-no! That's all right, I'll have it in on time." He tried to calm her down. She smiled sarcastically.

* * *

Cinder tried to focus on on the person that she was really supposed to summon. It washed over her head as if it never came to her, but Elias was picky on people to help him. The guy he asked for wouldn't have helped anyway. But she doesn't question, she just does. She walked up to her room in the hideout, she wanted to relax, and reflect on what happened that day. She undressed and looked at the tattoos on her body. As she praised herself, she turned on the water.

After a few minutes she hopped in and began thinking the events of that day.

One: She ticked off Elias, by not realizing the crystals she gave to a few of his dust users were wrong.

Two: She ticked him off once more, by screwing up a summoning of a man who was supposed to help Elias in the long wrong, not be some kid from another dimension.

Three: Failed to kidnap her 'failed' summoned subject from the other dimension.

"Well, that damn wolf will be pretty pissed off at me tomorrow." She said as leaned back in the tub and sighed at the warm water. This was about one of the only times she is able to relax.

* * *

A/N: Well, there we go! Some progress! XD Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to introduce blah blah blah, all that story stuff. So, bet you guys can't wait till the next chapter huh? Well, unfortunately I will be going on a small vacation till this sunday night. I should have some chapters to update for when I return. :)

"Uh, Kris, could you calm down, your wolf side is showing..." Deveraux Mercer

"Calm down? Why would I be calm?! It's not like you just screwed with my ears again while I was sleeping! You tied them together again!" Kristine Lykos


	19. Chapter 17: A Little Mistake

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 17: A Little Mistake ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After lunch, the two teams headed out to the forest outside the school to an area that was not inhabited by Grimm. Dev looked around and smiled. "Wow, it's so peaceful out here..." He said as he admired the trees and landscape.

"Sure it. Okay guys, I'll pick the partners!" Ruby said as she sat in front of everyone. Minutes pass and the teams formed. The partners were: Dev and Weiss, Ruby and Kristine, Ren and Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Blake and Yang. They all moved to their own section in the forest for the sparring.

* * *

Dev and Weiss was about to begin their sparring, and he thought of something that would really get her attention. "So, Snow Angel, what do you plan on working on during this sparing." He said as he grinned.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She yelled at him, pointed her rapier at him the exact same way she did for when he called her that a few days before. He brought out Red Queen and mocked her. "Well, why don't you make me then." Still grinning, he slammed his sword into the ground and revved it up.

"Fine!" She lunged herself through the air directly at him. They both knew this was sparring, so they were not suppose to kill each other. As she approached him, he moved slightly to the side and laughed. "En garde!" Dev said as he placed his sword in the same position as before. Weiss took annoyance in this.

She waited for a moment and thought of a plan. Grinning, she hopped into the air and jumped down from a glyph aiming her sword at Dev. Dev grinned and moved slightly to the left. Weiss missed her intentional location and her Myrtenaster struck the ground and it was stuck into it.

Dev kicked her away from her weapon and she landed some ways away from it. She growled. "Hey! That's cheating!" She yelled at he easily picked up her rapier. "Wow...this sword works like my guns. A revolving chamber that has dust crystals loaded into it..." He was intrigued by the weapon ans spun the chamber. Weiss narrowed her eyes and waiting for the right chance to attack.

* * *

Ruby and Kris began their sparring and they stood a bit away from each other. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and began firing shots at Kris. She was quick, as if her semblance was also speed, and she ran close to Ruby, taking out her two tactical Ninja swords. Ruby switched to her weapon's blunt end and swung it down at Kris. Kris blocked the hit with both her swords and kicked at Ruby in her stomach, knocking her back.

"Heheh. Nice try Ruby." Kris said while running at her again. Ruby used her semblance to avoid Kris's attack, but Kris used her speed as well to catch up to Ruby and taking a swing at her.

Ruby swung at Kris, this time connecting at Kris's side and it knocked her back. Kris yelped at the blunt side hit her and she flew away from Ruby. "Hmm, good attack! But not enough!" Kris disappeared. Where did she go?

Ruby heard someone reappear behind her. She quickly turned around and blocked Kris's next attack and they both held their weapons together. Kris chuckled. "You're pretty good, Ruby." She said. "Thanks! You are good as well." They both pushed against each other. "But...who is stronger?" Kris said as she began to get better leverage over Ruby.

"We will find out!" Ruby yelled as she pushed back against Kris. They both eventually parted and continued to spar with each other.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were sparring with each other perfectly. Pyrrha of course was the one who would always knock Jaune down on accident. "Sorry!" She'd repeat after each time. Jaune would continue to get up. The boy had amazing stamina, he would hardly get tired and was always ready for another round of attacks from Pyrrha.

"Take this!" He yelled as he ran towards her. She flustered with her weapons and didn't realize when he reached her and swung at her. Lucky for Pyrrha brought her shield up for protection. Jaune's sword hit her shield and it knocked her down.

"How's that?" He said while breathing rapidly. "Impressive." She really was impressed, she grinned as he progressively was getting better.

* * *

Ren and Nora sparred well as did Yang and Blake. Their attacked were all well timed. It seems that they all didn't really need much training, but it did show flaws to each other. They helped each other as each one presented itself.

Once they all decided to take a break, they sat down and made small talk. Nora continued to talk to Ren and he just nodded and continued to listen to her.

* * *

Weiss was getting frustrated as Dev kept cockily shooting her these little lines that would either make her blush or annoy her. She continued to dodge her own weapon as Dev did still have it. But Weiss faked a punch at him and when he dodged, she took it right out of his hands. "Hah! Serves you right for-" She was cut off as he hit her in the arm with a punch from his D.B. She glared at him as he laughed.

"Oh man, you should see your face right now! Hahah- Woah!" He dodged another attack just enough to avoid a stabbing. "Hey, that was an illegal attack, you can't do that!" He yelled at her. "Then shut up and fight!" She said angrily. Dev came at her fast, bringing back out Red Queen and slashing at her. Their weapons collided with each other and they presses against each other. Dev grinned as he leaned over her, showing his dominance against her.

Weiss knew there was only one way to win this spar, and that was a direct hit to him. Maybe to attack his chest, he would bring his arm to it to protect it, then she should hit it, meaning she'd win. So, she used a glyph to give herself leverage and pushed against him. "Oh? Can't do it yourself Snow Angel?" He grinned.

That did it, she kicked at him, connecting with his chest and sending him back, and in a fluid motion jumping a foot up and summoning a glyph behind her and kicking at it, horizontally sending herself at him with Myrtenaster pointed right at him.

Dev brought his arm up to protect him, but he couldn't move his arm fast enough. Weiss suspected him to do it, but that she saw that she was still moving toward him, her weapon glide against the side of his arm and kept going. She tried pulling back.

But it was too late. Dev emitted a bloodcurdling cough as her weapon stabbed into Dev's body and continued further. Weiss's eyes shot opened wider than imagined, and gasped at the scene.

Dev looked down and saw Myrtenaster was in him. He laughed and a bit of blood spilled out of his mouth. Weiss slowly let go of her rapier and put both her hands to her mouth and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She whispered to him. He coughed again and lowered himself to one knee. "I-it's fine, really. Just...give me a second."

Weiss didn't know what do to and out of sheer shock of accidentally stabbing the guy who constantly called her little names. She screamed.

* * *

A loud scream was heard by the entire group. They all ran to see what happened, did a Grimm attack them? Did something horrible go wrong? When they all arrived, they saw it was the latter. Dev was kneeling in front of Weiss, who was covering in mouth and was wide-eyed. Her weapon Myrtenaster was in Dev, looking like it went right through his body and out the other side.

Kris gasped and ran over to Dev first, sliding before she got to him. "Dev! What happened? What did you do to him?!" She asked so many questions and glared at Weiss at the last one.

Weiss still was in shock, and shuddered heavily on her comment. "I-I thought H-H-He'd would block t-that..." She brought herself to her knees and her team went over to her and tried to comfort her. Dev's breathing was raspy, it looked like she stabbed him through one of his lungs. "Dev, you'll be alright, just, just hold on okay?!" Kris was worried about him. Everyone else was shocked at well, not as much as Weiss is.

Dev grinned and tried to reassure them. "Guys, relax, it's not that bad. Watch..." Kris took a step back as she knew what he was going to do. Dev breathed in slowly and grabbed the handle of Weiss's weapon, and slowly began to pull it out. They all flinched as some blood was left on Myrtenaster and he held it up for Weiss. "H-here ya go..." He said weakly. Weiss stared at it, looking at the blood on her weapon. She was frozen still, not knowing what to do.

A dark blue aura began to surround him and they stepped back. He began breathing heavily, and slowly. The wound left by her sword began to slowly close. "I kinda deserved it after called Weiss cheap names." Cheap? Kris looked at him. "What do you mean?" "Well, I was trying to taunt her to attack me first, it seems they were a bit to annoying for her.

Kris laughed. "Yeah, you kinda did deserve it." She said while giggling. "You idiot." Dev grinned at the compliment his girlfriend gave him. "Yeah."

Weiss finally got out of shock and repeatedly apologized. "Really Weiss, I deserved it." His wound already closed and he wiped his mouth of the blood. He stood up and smiled. "See?" He said, as if he never happened. "I've never seen anyone with a healing ability like that." Ren said, amazed at the speed he was able to recover from such an injury.

"Geez dude, what was that?" Jaune asked. "He has had that ability ever since he was empowered with the spirit of Yamato." Kris said to Jaune. "The sword that I carry. It is possessed by a magical spirit. I am able to control him into healing me, but at a price..." He said, voice lowering. "He could go out of control, because he thirsts for power, he could possibly take over me." He finished.

"My gosh." Yang whispered. "I've lived with for quite some time." Dev smiled at the group. Weiss blushed a bit as he smiled at her, having easily forgiving him for impaling him with her weapon.

* * *

They decided to go back to their dorms after the training. The day was already over and they all conversed about their training sessions. The victors were: Weiss, Kris, Ren, and Yang.

Dev and Kris were sitting on his bed as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were sitting on theirs, talking about their sessions. Blake was in the bathroom taking a bath. "Weiss, you know you aren't the one to blame for that, it really was my fault." Dev said while scratching Kris behind her ears, her head was in his lap and she was panting. "D-damn it Dev..." She continuously muttered. Her tailed wagged back and forth as she received her treatment.

"Hey Dev, I'm going to go now, can you let me up?" Kris said. Dev let go of her and she lightly punched him in the arm. "Jerk, you know I hate it when you do that when there are others around." She said quietly, everyone still heard the embarrassment in her voice. As she left, Dev leaned back. But Weiss still felt concerned about Dev.

"Dev, about this...spirit that lives in you..." She started. "How did you get it?" "Well...long story short, my father used this blade as his weapon." He said. "He was always in control of Yamato, but since I took the blade after he...passed, Yamato has tried to take over me." He paused when he said passed.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said with sympathy. Ruby and Yang looked at each other. "How did he die?" Ruby asked. "It's a touchy subject, let's just say he protected me, and that is how I am here. All right?" He looked at them, and they got the memo.

* * *

After a couple hours, they all went to sleep but Dev. He sat there staring at the ceiling and heard the bathroom door open. Blake walked out in a towel over to her bookshelf to grab a few things from a bag. Dev, with all due respect, looked over at Blake smiled. "Hey there, Blake." Blake nearly had a heart attack and tightened her towel. "Dev?!" She whispered. It looked like she was trying to hid something on her head.

In the dark, Blake was actually not wearing her bow, which revealed her cat ears. Dev already knew about her, but he wanted to act like he didn't. "Sorry to have startled you." He said as he watched her. She blushed as she knew he was staring at her. "I thought you were sleeping." She said, trying to grab her nighttime clothing.

"Nope." He popped his p on the 'nope'. "You know, you are a very interesting person." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Her blush intensified as she scurried back into the bathroom to change. He grinned and chuckled as she came back out. "You're lucky I don't kill you in your sleep." She said in a monotone voice. "Well, you can try, but you will most certainly fail." He said.

As Blake got into bed, she waited for the room to quiet back down before asking Dev a question. "Dev?" "Hmm?"

"What really happened to your family?" She asked, seriously wondering about all the things he wants to avoid. He sighed a long sigh before finally answering her question. "They were killed in an attack by the White Fang." Blake felt really cold. "Really?" "It's the very reason why I have this scar on my face. After watching my parents get stabbed by henchmen, the leader left this mark on me. I'll never forget it..." Dev's voice became very low. Blake felt terrible, as if she betrayed him, considering she was in the White Fang, but she was no longer.

"I'm sorry that happened." She said. "Chh, yeah me too. That's why when I find that man again...ooooh, when I find that man..." Dev's voice sounded evil at this point. "I'm going to kill him." It sounded like something possessed him only for that last statement. Blake didn't say anything else. She knew that she wanted to drop the subject.

As she fell asleep, Dev was the only thing on her mind. And she later had a dream about him, a dream that she was helping him find the man responsible. Dev stayed awake for a while longer. He looked up and over at Blake who was fast asleep after a few minutes. He grinned and lied back down to sleep. The grin stayed on his face for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter out. :) Had some time and internet where I was at and this happened. XD Well, hope you guys enjoy, see you in the next chapter.

"D-Dev, please stoooop." Kristine Lykos

"Ah, but I know you love it, you can't resist the scratching!" Deveraux Mercer


	20. Chapter 18: A Mysterious Swordsman

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 18: A Mysterious Swordsman ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hello! I've recently had a conversation with another author, and he was interested in adding an OC into my story. So, why not? :P He will be introduced THIS chapter and I'd like to thank Crossnoblebond for he was the one with the idea, and I know it would go greatly with my story! :D Without further adieu...

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm there was only one teammate awake, and that was none only than Dev. He has been awake for a bit and he was playing his guitar, and mumbling a few words to songs he played.

One of his teammates started to stir as the noise from his guitar made it's way over to her ears. "D-dev?" Ruby asked softly as she rose. Dev didn't hear her, so he kept playing. Ruby got out of her bed as he got into a solo and he saw her and stopped. "Oh, hey." "It's a bit too early for that, don't you think?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm...yeah, your kinda right." Dev put down his guitar and got ready before all his teammates.

Later that morning, everyone headed to their classes. Dev, Blake and Yang headed for their first class as everyone else headed to their classes. Dev turned a corner and accidentally bumped into another student. "Oh, sorry about that." Dev said as he recovered from the close encounter.

A student, who stood around five feet five inches tall was flustered, still recovering from the sudden slam. "No-no. It was my bad, I should have been paying attention." He offered a hand. "The name's Tazu, sorry about that." Dev took the hand and gave it a firm grip. "No problem, just trying to get to class." He said nodding at him.

Yang walked a bit forward. "Guys, come on or we will be late!" She said as she continued to walk to class. "Right." They parted ways and heard one of his teammates calling for him. "Tazu! You better hurry!" "Coming!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. Dev gave him a quick evaluation before he was out of his sight.

This 'Tazu' guy was wearing a oriental style clothing. When he looked at him he had grey eyes and short silver hair. _"__Hmm...I wonder who that was?" _He thought as they ran to class before they were late.

* * *

Throughout the day, they all had normal classes, getting through them as if they were in hell every class. Boring as ever...eventually they made it to independent studies. It was Tuesday, which the majority of the Teams had small 'friendly' arena battles as training.

Dev made his way to the arena, carrying his weapons and hoping he might get some action that day. As he walked in, there was already a fight happening. He watched as red and orange flames were flying around the stage, being used in battle against another student.

'Ooo's and Ahh's' made it's way around the crowd as if it was some big light show. The heat also was able to be felt as each flash of flames scorched the air.

"AH!" A student yelled and hit the ground. Dev came closer to see who was fighting, and he noticed the student he bumped in before was standing over another student, his katana being pointed down at the other's neck. "Do you yield?" He asked.

The student on the ground coughed before nodding, making the fire-flamed sword wielder the winner. The crowd cheered for him as Glynda announced over the loud speaker: "The winner is: Tazu Honoo." _Tazu Honoo..._He _was_ the one he bumped into earlier. "Damn, he is pretty good." Dev muttered. "I might just take him on myself." He continued.

Tazu slowly sheathed his weapon and stood back into his area from where he began. He grinned and waiting for his next challenger. Glynda made another announcement over the speaker. "Who will be the next challenger for this student? Can anyone be the best of his three win streak?" So far, some students were whispering if they should be the one, untill...

"I'll take him on!" Dev yelled out from the crowd. They all looked to him and didn't say anything else. Tazu grinned as he looked at him, noticing it was that guy from earlier. Dev made his way onto the stage and nodded to him. "Hey Tazu." Tazu nodded back. "Well, I guess we shall see how you fight." "We shall..." Dev said as he gripped Red Queen on his back.

Glynda came out and was holding her scroll. "These are the rules. Whoever's aura reached red or weapon flies off the stage loses. Also, no firearms are allowed during the fight, bullet or aura loaded. Also, no fatal strikes. Do both of you understand?" She finished. Both said in unison: "Yes Ma'am."

"You may begin." She said and everything got quiet. Dev and Tazu stared at each other for a moment. Tazu slowly brought his hand to his Sheath, and parted the blade from it's confinement, only showing a small bit of the blade. "Well?" He said, thinking Dev will rush at him. "Heh." Dev raised his right arm, and formed it into D.B. Tazu's eyes widened for a moment. "A trick hidden up your sleeve?" He asked. "Nope." Dev then grabbed Red Queen off his back and ran at Tazu, who was ready for the assault.

Tazu drew out his weapon and blocked the attack, both weapons being held against each other. "Nice block." Dev said as he drew back his fist. Tazu saw this and jumped back, and slashing his blade, emitting a fire wall to block the punch. The magical fist only went so far before stopping and Dev twisted his ankle before spinning around really fast with Red Queen, and swung his sword like a bat at Tazu.

He blocked the swing but it still sent him flying back a bit from the recoil of the hit. "A good combo!" He said before he used, what looked like a semblance that looked similar to Blake's, but fire was surrounding him. Flames engulfed him as he sped towards Dev. As Dev saw the flames he had a small flashback of his house burning on the inside as his parents were being stabbed.

"HYA!" Tazu screamed as he approached Dev. He saw this and used Red Queen to block the attack. He did, but his sword was knocked out of his hands and into the air. "Oh, crap!" He yelled as Tazu's katana made it's way for his chest. Dev jumped quickly, fast enough to avoid the stab. "Fast!" Tazu said as he directed the blade upwards. Dev grabbed the blade with D.B and brought himself down, flipping Tazu over him, who was still holding onto the blade, and slamming him into the ground.

A bit of aura came down, but he was still into the green. Dev uses the magical arm to grab Red Queen from the air and he swung it down on him. Tazu blocked the blade. "You're good." Tazu said, and he rolled out from underneath the blade and up, swinging at Dev. He dodged it with ease and Tazu looked like he used his semblance again.

This time Tazu was on the offence, taking swings at Dev, his weapon spitting fire each time he swung. The crowd was in awe as Dev was using his D.B to block each swing, a light show of Red and Blue mixing together as the auras of the two collided. Both their aura reached into the yellow as each one took turns eventually taking hits to the body. This time Dev thought it was enough, and used his D.B to grab Tazu with a big fist. "Damn it!" He yelled as he struggled. "Gotcha'." Dev said before throwing Tazu into a wall in front of them.

Tazu knelt down, his aura almost into the red. He breathed deeply as he recovered from the sudden force of hitting the wall. Dev narrowed his eyes and summoned Yamato, a back up plan in case something risky was going to go down. The crowd was cheering for both students as this was the first time they saw Tazu actually losing. Tazu, who looked like he was getting angry, stood slowly. "This was a good fight, however I must end it..." Flames started to come out from his katana, and stream around his body. Dev grinned. Yamato appeared behind Dev, the blue knight folding his arms. "This fight is over!" Tazu yelled as he dashed across the room.

_**"I am afraid you are mistaken, the fight is over...for you."**_Dev echoed as he raised Yamato in katana form and sliced the air, sending a steel-cut wind at the man. Tazu however, dodged it easily and remained approaching him. Dev this time held up with blade as they clashed. Tazu's fire began to fight against Yamato as the blue knight was holding against the fire. Purple streaks came from between the two as it looked like Dev was winning the push-off.

Dev pushed back Tazu and he flew back, trying to recover from it. Dev ran along side of him. Striking him in the chest, kicking up into the air, slashing him twice, and ending the amazing five-hit-combo against Tazu by cutting the air once again at him. Tazu's fire blocked most of the impact, but it forced him back down into the ground.

Dev landed and looked at him as Tazu was lying on the ground breathing heavily and laughing, as if the fight was fun. "The winner is: Deveraux Mercer." Glynda said over the speaker. The crowd cheered for both students as it was a pretty close fight. Dev walked over and lent him a hand. "Good fight, Tazu." Tazu took the hand and patted Dev's arm twice. "It was a good fight, a close one indeed." He said as they both looked up at the screen. It displayed Dev's and Tazu aura levels: Dev's was in the yellow about to reach the red, and Tazu's had just entered the red.

"Mercer...as in Dev Mercer?" Tazu asked, letting go of his hand. "Yep." "Huh...I think I know who you are...here, meet me at lunch and I want to talk to you." He asked and got off the stage. "Sounds good, see you at lunch." Dev replied and waved at him. Tazu waved back as he left. Dev grinned. _"That was an interesting fight."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'd like to thank Crossnoblebond for this idea. There is a lot more to come for this story and I think this new OC is actually very important for what I have planned out. So, a note to Cross: I hope I got your OC right. :P

"Nice barrels Dev, I hope you aren't trying to compensate for anything..." Kristine Lykos

"Six and a half inch barrels are good for accurac- wait, hey!" Deveraux Mercer


	21. Chapter 19: Finally An Explanation

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 19: Finally An Explanation** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few more classes, the whole crew just grabbed lunch and sat down. Kris was wagging her tail happily has they has her favorite: steak. "Yum!" She chimed as she dug into her food. Dev smiled and laughed as she others chucked along with him. An average height student walked behind Yang, who was sitting across Dev.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here guys? I need to talk to Deveraux." He asked. "Oh, hey Tazu, you said you had to tell me something?" Tazu motioned for Yang's seat, and she pouted, but noticed he was serious so her and a few others scooted over one seat to give him room. "Yes. You said your name was Mercer?" "Correct." Tazu's eyes widened in surprise as he finally met with him.

"This might be a touchy subject...but I know what happened to your parents." The whole table got quiet and fixated on Tazu and Dev. Dev's eyes opened up a bit. "Really?" He decided to listen. "Yeah...because the same man who killed your parents, was the same man who directed the attack against my family as well." Tazu looked down, recalling the harsh memories when he was a child. "I'm sorry." Dev apologized.

"You don't need to be. This man, his name is Elias Lykos," Kristine flinched at hearing his name, and stopped munching on her steak. "Lykos...Her father." He motion Kris. "Ah, your his daughter? I knew that Dev was in a relationship with her, heard many rumors about you." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Yup! He and I are like two peas in a pod!" Pun, bad pun.

Tazu continued. "Elias was friends with your parents for a long time. But once your parents got into a disagreement with the White Fang, it started going downhill." "Disagreement?" "Yes, your parents were ambassadors for Vytal, and along with my parents, sought to keep humans as a superior race." He looked down and sighed. "Superior?!" Dev raised his voice. "You mean our parents actually fought against Faunus Rights?!" Tazu looked at him again. "Yes."

"But, Faunus are just like humans, they are people too, nothing should separate us just for having a pair of ears, or a tail. No offence." He motioned at Kris who was about to take another bite. "None taken." She smiled.

Blake was listening to this conversation very carefully...

"I can't believe it..." Dev said quietly. "I couldn't either...but what makes us the same, is that he murdered our families in cold blood!" He slammed his fists on the table. "I watched the whole thing...he killed each of them...one. By. One..." Tazu's voice started to shake. "Stupid, idiotic, White Fang!" He wished he was able to do something about it, but he wasn't able to.

"I just had to sit there and watch...I couldn't do anything." His voice was low, but he was not crying, as if he was no longer able to." Dev spoke up. "Elias left this mark on me." He traced his scar on his face. Tazu nodded. "I see."

"Dev. I've planned on this for a long time, but if I ever find that man, I want to take his place." "What?" The entire table said at once. "But, aren't you a human?" Blake asked. "Yes, but I know how to treat people, Faunus or humans, doesn't matter. He treats humans like how humans treat Faunus. It's sick." Tazu said while clutching onto his plate.

"I stand in the same boat with you. I cannot stand to see both races treating each other unequally." Dev said to him. "How are you going to do that? Take his place I mean." Kris asked. "Well, I am not sure yet...but I know I want to kill him." He said. She nodded. "I don't even care about that man anymore...what he does to people is too sick to even consider him to be a father." She said, growling.

Team JNPR and RWBY wanted to get their opinions in too. "Surely you aren't old enough to take such drastic measures...how old are you anyway?" Weiss asked. "Eighteen." Tazu replied to the Ice Princess. "That means he should be able to take control as group leader of the White Fang. Considering it's a political office, the youngest you have to be to run one is eighteen in this country." Blake said peering over one of her books.

"Right." Tazu said, looking over to Blake, and noticed her bow twitched. _"So...she is a Faunus too." _He thought.

* * *

After lunch, they all went to their classes to finish out the day. Team RWBY met with each other after classes ended outside of the school because they were supposed to go shopping for some more decorations for their room. Man, how many things did a girl need?

Dev denied their request for shopping but ended up getting dragged along anyway. As they approached the store, Dev's mind practically was exploding with screaming thoughts. A male in a female store, with a bunch of females? (Trust me, I've been in a store called Claire's and it was not a good time for me. D: ) It is an outrage.

Once they were in Dev literally stayed in the front of the feminine store almost the whole time. The store clerk happened to be a girl too, there was not a man in sight..."Are you okay over there?" She asked. "No." He said which it looked like he was shaking. "If my girlfriend saw me in here, she'd kill me." Shaking, Dev looked over to the clerk and shot her a look that only a man desperately asking for help would look like. She nervously smiled.

After a bit, they finally finished shopping and once Dev headed outside, Kris was waiting there, tapping her foot on the ground. _Shit. _"Devy? Why are you hear with these girls?" She said completely calm, but Dev knew that voice, he was royally screwed. "Uhh...they brought be here, I am on their team after all." He nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Hmm..." Kris looked at the four and narrowed her eyes at Yang. It appeared she was a bit jealous that she was placed on a team with Dev. "You are lucky, cause if you didn't say that." She got _really _close to Dev. "You'd die." Then she smiled. Dev nodded quickly and was picked up by the collar and practically was being dragged to Beacon. "Ow! Wait, stop, that hurts!" He complained. Kris was receiving looks from the other four.

"Hey, Kris, don't you think that hu-" Yang tried to talk her out of dragging him, but when Kris turned her head slowly, Yang saw a wolf right above Kris, peering down at her. She didn't know if she was going insane, but it looked scary as hell to her. "Never mind!" She blurted out.

* * *

Dev was rubbing his back once they got back. "Dammit, Kris, I told you never to do that!" Kris giggled as smiled at him. "Bad boy." "What?!" She continued to laugh as Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. "You know Dev, I think she got jealous." Weiss grinned as Kris fixated on her. "Oh please, I didn't get jealous." They laughed. "Sure." Dev said, Kris smacked Dev on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

As Kris was about to leave, she sat next to the window and was looking outside at the beautiful night sky. "Wow...the stars look so awesome tonight." She said. Blake joined her and was also looking outside. Dev was watching Kris, knowing that if a special something was outside, he'd have to do something he hates. "Oh look, there is a full moon!" Ruby yelled and the other two looked at it. Kris twitched.

"F-full moon?" She froze, staring at the moon. Dev's eyes widened and he stood up. "No, Kris!" It was too late. She was staring at the full moon, and Dev knew what was coming next. "Guys, get out of the room now!" All the girls but Kris looked at Dev. "Why?" Yang asked. "Just do it, get out, NOW!" Dev said trying to explain what was going to happen.

Kris's breathing became faster. "Just go!" He yelled, they finally listened to him and they ran out of the room and into Team JNPR's. Jaune jumped at the door suddenly blasting open. "Holy crap!" He yelled.

"Guys, where is Kris's stuff?!" Dev yelled at them. They pointed to a bed that had a suitcase on it. Dev quickly went over and looked inside the small pocket. "Dev, what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, finding a syringe with red liquid in it. Glass could be heard breaking across the hall.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! More plot progression! Well, it seems something has woken inside Kris...I wonder what it is? Heheh, see you next chapter!

"Kris...I hope to never see you like that again." Deveraux Mercer

"I know, but you know I can't make any promises like that." Kristine Lykos


	22. Chapter 20: Different Sides

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** Chapter 20: Different Sides ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As glass was heard broken, both teams ran to RWBY's dorm and noticed their window was broken, and Kris was gone. "Uh oh." Dev said, a slight hint of fear in his voice. The others looked at him. "What happens to her when she looks at a full moon Dev?" Blake asked, having a feeling that she already knows.

"Well, she kinda has two personalities," He started. "Any time she looks at a full moon, her inner-wolf shows itself, aaannnd it's not a side that is particularly good either." He finished as he looked down from the window.

He saw her sitting on the statue outside, grinning as she crossed her legs, waiting for him to come after her. "I see her...great." He hopped out the window and the others ran outside after them. As Dev approached Kris, she began laughing seductively.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." She said slowly as she puffed out her chest. the others arrived. "Kristine, are you okay?" Ruby asked, concerned about the Faunus in front of them. Kristine looked at them with her bright yellow eyes, different from their normal colors. "I'm fine...but," She jumped down at them, right in front of Dev. This caused him to stand back a bit into a fighting position.

"You should worry more about him than me." She said, a smirk appearing on her face. Blake noticed that Kristine also assumed a position as well. "Wait, are you two going to fight or something?" She asked. Kris replied as she slowly approached Dev. "Well, me and lover boy over here always have a little...'tussle' every time there is a full moon out.

Dev pulled out the syringe and flashed it at her. "Aww, you don't wanna play?" She pouted and whimpered at the same time. "This will suppress her instincts until the next full moon." He told his friends. "Basically: No fun." She continued to frown.

Dev waited for an attack, and Kris did, coming at him with full speed. She was _extremely_ fast, and Dev almost didn't dodge the attack. "C'mere baby, you know you want it!" Was she practically seducing him, or fighting him...

Dev grabbed her by the collar and slammed her on the ground, popping open the syringe. "Ooh, how did you know I like it rough?!" She yelled as she rolled on top of him. The others were about to help, but Dev saw them move and he yelled out. "Don't interfere! This is between her, and me!" Kris pushed his hands on the ground and grinned as she tried to bite him.

"Shit, Kris, don't try to bite me!" He yelled out. Kris was kicked off and whined as she landed. "But Devy! I thought you liked that?" "N-no I don't!" He charged at her, tackling her to the ground, this time, pinning her good.

"Ooh, dominating _'this' _time, huh?" She grinned at him. "Kristine, shut it!" The others didn't know whether to laugh, or to be scared for the both of them.

"Dev, don't you want to-" Kris was cut off as the syringe was inserted into her neck, and Dev emptied the plunger and Kris gasped and sat still. Dev sighed. "Phew. Glad I got her before she said anything about-" He stopped himself. The two teams neared them as he stood off of Kris. "So, is she okay?" Blake asked. Kris groaned a bit. "Thanks Dev." Kris said.

"Well, you almost said something, considering all you do when your wolf side took over is either taunt me, or become extremely perverted, as if you already weren't enough." He said, laughing. "Oh, really? Then why don't you explain to them how it works when 'it' takes over me." She said, standing.

* * *

They all went back to their dorms, but both teams sat in Team RWBY's to allow Dev to explain the situation that just happened.

"Kristine has two personalities. Her normal side, and her wolf side. In her normal state, she is able to make rational decisions like a normal person would. But...her wolf side hinders most of her judgement, in return it gives her the ability to preform better in fights." He explained. Yang laughed. "Don't forget the pervy part, I heard she likes it rough!" She continued to laugh.

Kris blushed, as she didn't mean to say that, most of the stuff her wolf side says it not under her control anyway. "That's so indecent!" Weiss blurted out. "Be quiet Weiss. It wasn't her fault." Dev defended Kris. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you like it rough too." Yang winked at Weiss, which she received a death glare from the icy woman.

"I'm glad it got her to stop, she can actually do damage to me." They looked at him like he was crazy. "How?" Yang asked. "Just trust me.." He approached her and whispered in her ear. "She also bit me too." Yang sit there with a straight face. Kris and Blake were the only ones to hear him.

* * *

After an hour or so, both teams went to sleep after a long day. Dev was the only one to be awake at that time. He continued thinking what would happened if he didn't stop her in time. After all, she really did beat the crap out of him once. It was the only time he was actually afraid that her wolf side would have completely taken over her.

What would have happened if it did? If her wolf instincts had taken over her for forever, would they be what they are then? Dev always had feard that is was possible...but again, he also had a side that was fighting for complete control. Yamato. The spirit's thirst for power was always heavy, but Dev was able to keep control over it.

He fell asleep that night without any nightmares or dreams.

* * *

A/N: I decided to add a bit of 'derp' into the story, it will be relevant later in the story, but for now, I just wanted to introduce 'The really dangerous side' of Kris. Until the next chapter!

"Sorry I beat you up, Devy..." Kristine Lykos

"I don't want to hear it, it wasn't your fault you could not control yourself." Deveraux Mercer


	23. Chapter 21: The Girl In A Red Dress

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 21: The Girl In A Red Dress ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dev woke up the next morning and felt something soft against his side. He moved his hand to realize that soft something was fur. _"Oh shit. She's in my bed..." _Dev tried to move but when he did, Kris grabbed his arm and snuggled up against it.

Dev pushed her a bit and was able to get out of her grip, this caused him to lose his balance and fall out of the bed. The four girls of Team RWBY woke up to the sound and looked over and saw him on the ground. "Dev why are you-" Ruby began until she saw a naked Kris in his bed. Fortunately, her hair was covering her chest and the blanket was covering the rest. (Just noticed it rhymed.)

"Dev! What the heck!" Ruby yelled out. "How could you do such an indecent thing!" Weiss shrieked as she saw Kris. Dev quickly threw his blanket over Kris. "Kris! What did I tell you about that!" He explained. "We are at a school!" Kris peeked out her head and smiled. "I know, I just wanted to be _comfy _with you." She added a seductive tone to 'comfy'.

"Can't really blame her." Yang said hopping out of bed. She walked over to the door and noticed a note was slid under it. She tilted her head and picked it up while the others were arguing. She read the front and looked over at Dev. "Hey, this is for you." She gave it to him and he looked it over.

"Huh, wonder what it is." He said as he opened it. It was a letter.

_Deveraux,_

_ I know who you are, you are not from this world. I summoned you here as a mistake. There was another Deveraux Mercer here before I summoned you_

_ from your other world. Just know that I know who you are, what you are, and what you are capable of. Just a warning, I will be coming after you soon._

_ Just a word of advice, do not show this note to anyone else if you do, it would be the last mistake you will make. I want you to meet me in the town square at _

_midnight __tonight. Don't worry, I won't attack you, but I need to talk to you about something, just think of it as a friendly conversation._

_ Yours truly, Dressed in Red_

Dev pondered for a moment of who it could be. Red dress. At that moment, Dev knew exactly who it was. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and soon too.

The girls were still talking about how Kris sneaked into their room to sleep with Dev. Her argument was that Dev was still wearing clothes. "But Kris, you know that you can't do that, you'll get in trouble if you get caught." Blake told her. "Yeah, but who would tell on me?" She smiled. Blake and the rest of the girls felt uneasy as Kris's smile wasn't really a smile, but more of a threatening look.

Dev looked back over at them and shoved the note back in his pocket. "What did the note say?" Yang asked, being nosy. "Uhh, it was a request. I gottaaaa, do something tonight." He said, nervously smiling. "What do you gotta do Dev?" Kris asked, still on his bed. "One of my friends asked me to make him a weapon, sooo, I gotta go out and make it for him and deliver it to him around midnight." He smiled at her.

"Okay...but be back soon after, aren't we supposed to have a tournament or something?" Kris asked. "Yes, it begins at around six o'clock tonight." Weiss said while she was still trying to wake up.

"Right, I should be back by then." He said. "Kris, do you need help or something?" Dev looked at her for a moment, realizing none of her clothes are in sight. "Uhh, my clothes are over here." She said, reaching behind the bed and grabbing them. Kris began dressing herself underneath the covers and Dev face-palmed. How the hell did she even get in?

After she got dressed, she left the room and entered her team's dorm to get ready for classes. Team RWBY shot Dev looks. "What? I didn't do anything. She is the one who got in here." Dev nervously backed to his bed as Yang slowly approached him. "So, how was your night last night? I'm sure she woke you and you two-" Dev lunged at her, covering her mouth. "YOUNGG PEOPLLEEE." Dev yelled out, trying to mask what Yang was about to say.

Ruby looked confused. "If you really want to know, read one of Blake's books, I'm sure you will satisfy your curiosity." Dev said, grinning at Blake. Blake's eyes widened as she rolled over in her bed, pushing two of her books behind her headboard. "Read what books?" She blushed as he laughed.

* * *

Throughout classes, it was a slow day. Dev was thinking about the note he got in the morning, and was wondering even if he should consider heading out. He doesn't know if she would try anything. Would it be worth it? He was repeatedly caught during class staring off into the air and was asked to pay attention. It wasn't like him to be caught off guard by teachers, but he was in deep thought about later that night.

All the classes were finally over and they went back to their dorms to get ready for the tournament. Both teams RWBY and JNPR left for the arena where the small tournament was being held. Dev looked around and noticed Tazu and his team were there. He waved at him and the wave was returned at Tazu spotted him.

Ozpin stood in front of a microphone and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone, today Beacon is having a small tournament in order to test out your skills and improve them as you go. Of course, you are not and will not, have the intent to kill or intentionally hurt your opponent. All the rules will be mentioned for each fight as a reminder." He stated clearly.

All of the students were randomly chosen on the board. Dev looked and noticed that he was going to be fighting Blake. He looked over at her and grinned, she narrowed her eyes and grinned as well. A small glint was seen in her eyes and Dev saw it. _"I hope she doesn't plan on getting revenge for saying something about her porno books..." _He laughed to himself.

After a few fights, it was Dev and Blake's turn. They both stood on the platform and looked at each other. Glynda stood in front of them and began speaking. "Now, both of you will fight until each other's aura reaches red, or weapon leaves the stage. No fatal attacks, or with intent to kill. Understood?" She asked them both.

They both nodded and readied themselves, Dev unsheathed Red Queen and revved it up a few times. Blake brought out Gambol Shroud and held it up, both ready to fight. "Begin!" Glynda said and carefully walked off the stage, ready to watch the match.

* * *

Dev and Blake both fought well, each attack from each other were respectively timed well and hit each other in fair attacks. Both their auras reached yellow and the real fight began...

"You're pretty good, Blake." Dev grinned, while revving up Red Queen many times. "Hmph, not so bad yourself." She noted, waiting for an attack. Dev, using one of his semblances, teleported behind Blake and pushed her forward. Blake, used her semblance to regain her balance after stumbling a bit. Once she regained her balance as she saw him teleport back in front of her. She brought up her weapon to block a high strike down, because Dev raised his sword up. He actually brought the sword to her side, and faked the last attack.

Using the chance he had, he sliced at her stomach to take down some of her aura, which it did. Blake stumbled back while holding her stomach, dropping Gambol Shroud, Dev quickly picked up her weapon and dual wielded both weapons, pointed them both at her while she was on the ground.

"The winner: Deveraux Mercer." Glynda announced as Dev still stood there, both weapons pointed at her. Blake looked up and noticed he wasn't moving. Then he smiled and sheathed his weapon, while flipping around her weapon and holding onto the sharp part for her to grab the hilt. "Nice fight, Blake." He said.

"Yes, it was." She said, taking Gambol Shroud and sheathing it.

* * *

The next fight was between Dev and Yang after about five more. Yang couldn't wait any longer to fight Dev, and was waiting anxiously on the stage for him. Once Dev was ready, he hopped on the stage. Glynda did her routine, saying all the rules before saying 'Begin.'

Yang rushed at Dev, he didn't even pull out his sword and he could only use his D.B to block her Ember Celica's attacks. Each blast was powerful at he timed each block correctly, watching all the blasts ricochet off of his arm. He finally brought out Red Queen and sliced at her, which she dodged easily, and continued her endless barrage of blasts from her weapons.

Dev grinned and noticed there was one thing about Yang, her strength was her weakness. And thought of something quickly to make her angry, and knew there was one way. He waiting for the right time and quickly took a lock of her hair and sliced a very small bit off, making it look like nothing happened.

They both jumped back to realize what happened. Yang saw that he was holding some blonde hair. Dev grinned and she saw it, knowing exactly what he did. "You..." She began, her hair starting to blaze, eyes turning red from rage. "How DARE YOU!" She screamed. Dev knew what was coming, and began thinking of the attacks and blocks.

He had but one whole second to think it out and she rushed at him again, yelling as she punched him furiously. Dev blocked all of the hits, the magical arm came out of the D.B to provide extra support. As Yang continued her barrage, Dev taunted behind the arm. "What's wrong Blondie? Mad that I cut your hair?" He laughed at her.

Her punches began even more powerful and with each hit, Dev started to feel her attacks break through his defenses. "You. Stupid. Jerk!" She grunted as the three punched with those words caused his arm to break away. Dev gasped as he never realized that the arm was able to be broken through. "Oh shit!" He yelled out as Yang slugged him in the jaw.

"Never. Mess. With. My. Hair. Ever. AGAIN!" She punch as she worked out each word, making sure to make him pay for messing with her hair. Dev felt every punch, one in the arm, stomach, chest, jaw again, and one final one right in his cheek, sending him across the stage. His aura was just about to enter the red, and Yang was still in the green.

Dev felt as if he was hit by a train. He laughed as Yang began to calm down a bit. "What's so funny?!" She yelled out at him.

The crowd was in awe as they all saw Yamato appear from behind Dev. _**"You just made things harder on yourself."**_He echoed out as he brought out the katana and dual wielded it with Red Queen. **_"Ready to have fun?"_ **He asked as he rushed at her, both weapons colliding with her shotgun gauntlets. "Crap, forgot about th-" She started, but was kicked in the stomach before being butted in the jaw with the hilt of Yamato, and being slashed by Red Queen.

This immediately brought her down into the yellow, and almost in the red. She fought back a bit, not realizing that his speed increased. _**"What's the matter, I thought you loved your hair...gonna get revenge?"**_He smirked at her as he blocked each punch easily.

This. Was. It. Yang had enough, she back up a bit before looking down and clutching her fist. "You are going DOWN!" She proclaimed as she rushed at him quickly, reering back her fist as she was going to deliver one final punch at his face.

Using his D.B. he caught her fist and saw the red blast go through his palm. The crowd gasp at how he was able to stop her attack so abruptly. "How?" She asked, clearly shocked. **_"You let your anger get to yourself."_ **He said, before spinning around and sweeping her legs, causing her to be suspended in the air for a brief moment, and he punched her in the stomach, sending her into the ground.

Yang coughed hard as the force of his fist and the ground both caused the air in her chest to leave all at once, making her aura go all the way down into the red, making Dev the victor. "The winner: Deveraux Mercer." Glynda announced. Yang was breathing fast as she looked up, clearly thinking about how she lost.

Dev retracted Yamato and walked over to offer Yang a hand up, but she slapped it and stood up, shooting him a look, extremely pissed off at him. He nervously smiled at her and backed away and watched her leave the stage. "Oops." He said out loud.

* * *

Later after more fights, there was no clear winner of the whole tournament. Ozpin ended it after Dev and Tazu were going to fight. Dev was one the the ones who had the most wins.

Once all the students went back to their dorms, Dev told the girls that he had to go into the city and begin making the weapon for his friend. They all said their goodbyes as he left for town.

Once he got there, he actually went into a weapon making shop, that allowed some students (as long as they has a license to) to make weapons. For the time before he was supposed to meet Cinder at the town square, he customized Red Queen and made adjustments to his Magnums. He was now able to transform his sword into a bolt-action sniper rife, capable of shooting aura-loaded ammo only. He questioned himself that Ruby would be mad at him, but he shook off the thought and continued to the square at midnight.

* * *

He arrived at the square, with no one to be seen. It was quiet until he noticed a figure sitting on the fountain. The figure crossed it's legs and laughed, which sounded like a woman's laugh. "Well, you actually decided to come." It said in the shadows.

"Show yourself. Are you the one who sent that letter?" Dev said to it. The figure moved slowly out of the shadows. It was a woman who wore a long, red dress. "We meet at last." She said, before raising her hand up at him. He felt as if something grabbed him and held him in place. "I thought-" He said before she walked to him and stood behind him.

"Don't worry, I am not going to attack you..." She said as she slid a finger up his spine, causing a electric feeling shoot up his body. "I just want to talk." She finished.

Dev began sighed as he relaxed, thinking she was not going to do anything further that touch him, although it did feel a bit weird. "Then speak." He said. She stood in front of him now, with a serious expression. "Deveraux. I am the one who sent you here." Dev finally knew it. She is the one who sent him to this world.

"Why? I was just a simple human from another world, and you sent me here." "Yes, but I made a mistake when I summoned you here. I was supposed to send someone else here." She said, bringing a finger to his cheek. Dev narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was messing with him. "So?" He said.

She laughed softly and moved to his head, whispering in his ear. "I know that you replaced him, but Elias wants you dead. I failed to kill you once, but I'll kill you and her the next time around." Her whispers sent a chill down his spine. She then let him go and appeared a ways away from him.

"Until next time, lover boy." She said as she then disappeared. Dev lowered himself to the ground. He wondered why he was sent here, and he knows how, and why he was here. She told him she'd kill him and her next time. Her. Meaning she was after Kristine too. _"I won't let you kill her." _He thought to himself. _"Even if I have to let 'him' do the work for me.__" _He continued.

* * *

Dev returned to the dorm. As he got ready for bed, he heard Blake shift positions. "Back already?" She asked, indicating she was awake. "So, you heard me with those ears, huh?" He said, grinning. Blake tilted her head, looking confused. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "You know, the bow can't hide them for forever, I was literally as stealthy as can be when I entered this room, you'd need Faunus-type hearing to know that I came in here." He said.

Blake rolled over back on her bed, feeling defeated, having him know she was a Faunus. "Also, bows don't twitch on their own, Blake. I've known Kris for a long time. I can tell when something is hiding beneath simple clothing." He continued his assault against her.

Blake looked over at him. "Please, don't tell them." She asked, looking ever so innocently. "Of course, but you can't hide secrets forever, they will find out eventually." He said. She sighed in relief. "Thank you." Dev hopped in bed and pulled the covers over him. "Mhmm. Your secret's safe with me." He said.

Blake then rolled back over and went back to sleep. Dev looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what Cinder had said to him. He felt a bit violated as to what she did to him when she was confronting him. _"Meh. Whatever." _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be a bit longer than my other chapters. So, please review and tell me what you think so far! :D

"Tired, don't wake me up." Deveraux Mercer

"But...you are awake, you dummy." Kristine Lykos


	24. Chapter 22: A Day At The Lake

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 22: A Day At The Lake ****- - - - - - - ****- - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -******** - - - -********  
**

Everyone woke the next morning and prepared for class. The day began like any other day, Dev obviously not paying attention in class because he already covered the material over a week ago. Professor Port was explaining how to kill a death stalker with ease, and noticed Dev was writing down notes awfully quickly.

"Ah, It's good to see a student so involved with a subject. Tell me, how fascinating is it to single-handedly kill a death stalker, Dev?" Port said over the class. The class looked over at Dev, who was still writing something down. "Uh, what?" He said, not even knowing what Port had asked. "Were you paying attention?" Port asked, inching his brows slowly downward.

"Not really, I've already covered this material a week in advance, could you just continue for the others?" Dev said quickly, not looking up at the professor. The class became quiet and Blake nudged him in the side, while Yang was laughing quietly. "Excuse me? But are you inferring that the others have no capability of understanding what you already know?" Dev looked up at him with his pencil down. "Sir, did I say they couldn't learn it? I said, you could 'continue' for them, not make a fool of me in class." He said, going back to his paper.

The class seemed to be uneasy as Port stood there and adjusted himself. "Well, if you seem so confident in the subject. Why don't you show us how to defeat a death stalker yourself." Port said, smiling at Dev. It seemed like Port wasn't angry, but could use Dev as an example.

"Uhh...all right." He stood up and grinned. Port led the class to an arena that connected to the classroom. There was a huge cage that was holding a scorpion-like creature on the other side that looked pretty angry. "Okay class, please take your seats." Port said, motioning the class to sit on the sides that were protected by a thick wall that was transparent.

Dev stood on the inside of the arena and waiting to begin, he formed his right arm into the D.B and unsheathed Red Queen. "Are you ready, Mr. Mercer?" The professor asked, ready to open the cage to release the death stalker. "Always have been, Professor." He said grinning at the death stalker.

"Class, be sure to watch closely and take notes on his tactics of where he strikes the beast." Port explained. Port then opened the cage and the stalker rushed at Dev.

Dev laughed as he jumped into the air and sliced the death stalker's back as he jumped, causing the beast to get angry. Dev revved his sword up three times quickly. "Hope you won't mind missing your TAIL!" He yelled as he cut right through the death stalker's tail. The beast staggered forward and screeched in pain. The class was watching the fight with intensity, making sure not to miss anything.

"Wait, doesn't a death stalker normally go berserk any time it's tail is removed?" Blake asked. It seemed as her question was answered as Yang pointed at the scorpion. It began moving back and forth, as if it was trying to anticipate Dev's movements. "That thing looks pretty pissed!" Yang said as she watched the fight.

Dev then waited for it to attack, but held his sword like a katana that was sheathed and breathed slowly. The class was wondering why he stopped as the stalker screeched and bolted for Dev, it's claws extended for him. Dev simply grinned and emitted a low 'hmph' as he teleported into the air, using one of his semblances.

He then brought down his sword directly into it's eye, stabbing it all the way down to the hilt and twisting it. The stalker screeched more as he tried to get Dev off of it. "Looks like 'eye' am the victor!" He yelled as he continued to gouge out the stalker's eye. The class cheered as Dev jumped off the stalker with his sword. The scorpion slowly died as it bleed out from it's eye.

"Did you see that class? That was simply stunning, an amazing display of skill!" Professor Port praised as he clapped along with some others of the class, some students were scoffing at Dev for being a show-off. Dev sheathed his sword and turned to the class and grinned. "So, may I continue what I was doing before I was interrupted in class?" He asked.

Port sighed, knowing Dev's stubborn attitude was going to win. "Very well. Everyone, back into the classroom." He said to everyone esle. "Dev, you can be excused for today Since you said you were finished in a week's advance." Port said to him. Dev was screaming in his head. "Yes sir." He said, happily to get out of that hell Port calls a classroom.

* * *

After lunch, the crew decided to go swimming by the lake that is completely man-made, and is behind the school a ways away. When everyone grabbed their bags for the trip, they headed out.

Once they got there, they were amazed by the view, a beautiful lake that was surrounded by the forever fall trees, so the pink leaves reflected in the water. "Woah, this place is amazing!" Kris said as she ran out into the water, already swimming. Dev looked over at the girls and grinned a bit, knowing he is with someone else, it doesn't hurt to look at another girl...except Ruby...or Weiss, he just couldn't look at them.

The girls were down and playing in the water expect for Blake, she was reading a book while underneath an umbrella along with Ren and Dev. "So Blake, gonna head out there with your friends?" Dev asked while reading his fathers journal. "Not really, I don't really like swimming." She replied from behind her book. "Is it because-" "No, it's not." She snapped before he could finish his sentence.

Ren was just trying to avoid going out and making a fool of himself. "Dev, aren't you going to go out there? You seem like someone to go and have fun along with everyone else." Ren said while relaxing. "Eh, why the hell not." He said as he stood up and tossed off his shirt that he was wearing. He was wearing white swim trunks underneath that had, what looked like black flowers outlined on it. They resembled a Hawaiian swim trunks.

Blake chuckled softly as she looked him over. "Nice trunks." She said. "Shut up...there something that I had back where I was from." He explained quickly. "You never explained where you were from." Blake said, actually looking up at him. "I was from another kingdom." He lied, he said it so perfectly, Blake actually believed it. "Oh." She replied as she went back down to her book.

Dev ran out into the water and jumped in, getting a small shock from the water being a bit cold, but not to horribly cold. "Oh shit, that's cold!" He yelped out. The others looked over at him and motioned for him to come over. "Dev! Come play with us!" Ruby yelled out to him as she hit a ball over to Pyrrha. Yang spiked down the ball on Weiss and hit her in the head. Wait a minute...Weiss is in the water? "Weiss! I thought you were a party pooper!" Dev yelled as he swam closer to them.

"Well, sometimes I actually want to have fun!" She yelled as she hit the ball over to Jaune. Understandable, Dev highly doubted she got to have fun at all since she was so prissy. Dev finally arrived and once the ball got to him, he spiked at at Yang, who hit it over to Ruby. "Dang Dev, you got a pretty good arm there." _"No, really?" _He thought.

* * *

After about an hour, they continued to play in the water. Dev started to feel uneasy as he felt like..._something _was in the water with them. Dev looked down and noticed the water was a bit darker than normal. "What the..." He muttered. Then out of no where, after feeling like something grabbed his ankle, he slipped into the water.

It was only ten seconds, but Dev was no where in sight. "Dev?" Kris said out, trying to find him. The others looked around with her. "He is probably messing with us." Yang offered as they continued to search for him. Then Dev popped out of the water and was pretty high in the air.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. They noticed something was not right, and started to slowly swim away from where he was thrown into the air. A huge shark-like creature had popped out of water with it's mouth open, trying to catch Dev in it's mouth. The others then swam as fast as they could to the shore.

Blake and Ren noticed the commotion and ran out to the shore. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed out, using his teleportation semblance to evade the monster's jaws-of-death. Once the creature plunged back into the water, Dev used his aura to coat his hands and feet to climb up the water, and he stood on it. "Guys, get out of the damn water!" He yelled at the others who were almost at the shore.

Dev formed his arm into his D.B and was waiting for another pass for the monster below him. The others who were in the water finally reached the shore and noticed Dev was standing on water. "Woah, how are you doing that!" Ruby asked, surprised at such a sight. "Anyone can do it!" He yelled back at her, trying to concentrate.

The shark was below Dev and tried to eat him again, but Dev evaded it's jaws again, and it popped into the air. Dev grabbed it's tail and started to swing it around many times. "How. About this. You. Little. Shit!" He yelled with each pass of the shark and tossed it back into the water. The shark was dazed from the spins and couldn't swim normally.

"Dev watch out!" A few of them said, as they notice it came back for him quickly. He dodged early and noticed it was going to get him, he used his semblance again, but accidentally moving into it's path as it came back down. "Shit!" He yelled as it grabbed his ankle, dragging him down into the water.

"Dev!" The teams yelled from the shore, witnessing what just happened. "Oh no!" Weiss' eyes widened with shock. "He'll drown!" Yang gasped. "We need to go out there!" Blake said, but Ren quickly denied her from movement. "We can't." "Are you kidding me?! I need to go out there!" Kris said from behind Blake and Ren. "We would be walking into it's territory, we cannot fight it, we just need to hope that he'll come out of the water." Ren said as he waited for something to happen.

Dev while under the water was punching the hell out of the shark with his arm, trying to force the shark to let him go, but it just didn't let go. He didn't have his sword with him, but for some reason...Yamato could not come out to help. He was trying his hardest to keep oxygen in his lungs, but his time was limited. He felt pain in his ankle as the teeth of the shark was digging into his skin. Dev reared back his fist and punch it right in the face, causing it to let him go. This time he was able to fight back.

Minutes passed as they waited for him to return to the surface. "Oh my...Don't tell me he." Weiss said slowly. "No, no way, he couldn't have." Ruby lowered herself to the ground. She felt like she failed herself as a leader. "We still have to have faith in him." Pyrrha said, still watching the water. Then, out of nowhere, the shark busted out of the water, flying so high into the air, it actually landed somewhere in the forest.

"Woah!" Yang yelled out. "Look at that thing go! Dev must've done that! YEAH!" She screamed out, cheering for him before he returned. They started to have more hope after that 'thing' was no longer in the water. "Dev!" Kris yelled out, hoping he would come out anytime now. "Dev!" She repeated.

After a few more seconds, Dev appeared near the shore and coughed out some water. He sunk back in, not having enough air to float. Kris ran out into the water along with the whole team RWBY. Kris dived in after Dev and came out with him after a few seconds. Everyone sighed in relief as he rose out of the surface with Kris. "Yeah!" Yang yelled out, grinning. "Thought you croaked, man." Jaune said.

Dev crawled on the shore after Kris brought him to shallower waters, allowing him to cough up water that he had in his lungs. "What in the heck what that?!" Ruby asked him. He raised a finger, trying to gain more time to focus on getting the water out from his lungs and oxygen in. "I- *cough* I have no idea." He said, and continued coughing and breathing quickly.

"I think I remember hearing about something in the waters of this lake, but I never believed it." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You what?!" They all yelled at him. "Hey, hey, don't yell at me, everyone said it was a myth!" He countered, trying to avoid the heat. "And you couldn't have told us there was something already in the water?" Ren asked as he folded his arms. "He could have been killed." Pyrrha told him.

"Well, at least he is fine." He directed to Dev. "You are okay, right?" Dev didn't answer him, but simply raised a thumb in the air, signaling that he was in fact okay. Dev repeated the same thing for a few minutes before finally saying. "You know, *cough* let's go back, and not go swimming for a while, okay? *cough* *cough*" He said, trying to hold back his coughs. "You know, I'm not thirsty anymore." Dev said while grinning.

"I could imagine." Kris said, laughing and hugging him, glad he was alright.

It turns out, there was a shark-like Grimm that infested the waters in the lake that was behind Beacon in the Forever Falls forest. No one ever believed that it was there, but Ozpin kept it there for secret. Now Teams RWBY and JNPR knew it was there and decided not to tell anyone, not knowing Ozpin knew exactly what went down that day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's been a while, I have been procrastinating because of a certain video game with friends. Battle-*cough*Field 4 *cough* Lol. Well, there you go! See you next chapter! :D

"I hate fish...I fucking hate fish." Deveraux Mercer

"I love fish...they are so yummy and-" Kristine Lykos

"Shut up!" Deveraux Mercer


	25. Chapter 23: Truth And Reconciliation

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 23: Truth And Reconciliation** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: A shout-out to two friends known as Chief and Rootbeer. Gotta give it to them, they do help me with my story, but of course, I appreciate ALL of my readers who decided to stay with this story so far, it's not quite over. Thanks to all of you and, without further adieu...

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR returned to their dorms after the day and since it was only the beginning of the evening, Ruby decided that they all should practice together like before, this time, with different partners.

"Hey guys, make sure to bring all your stuff, cause we are headed out to Forever Falls to practice like a few days ago." Ruby said in a cheerful tone. Dev looked at her skeptically. "Around this time? That doesn't sound like a good idea...but oh well." He said, grabbing Red Queen and slinging it on his back. He made sure to grab Judge and Executioner as well.

"Be careful around Weiss, Dev. She might stab you again." Yang said playfully. "I told him it was an accident!" Weiss snapped at Yang. "Hehe, suuure, or you just reeeeally wanted to hurt it him." Yang retorted, laughing. Kris sneaked up behind Weiss. "If you hurt him again, you won't sleep good at night." Kris said in a scary tone. "We will have different partners this time." Ruby started. "I'll pick them once we get there." She finished, holstering Crescent Rose behind her.

They all left the school and began heading to the school area of Forever Falls. Kris was smiling and looking around while enjoying the sights as well as everyone else was. Dev on the other hand, began to feel uneasy, like they were being watched. Blake started to get the feeling as well, but she shrugged it off. As they headed there, Dev had the feeling the whole time.

* * *

Finally approaching the open area, both teams stopped and saw a women in a red dress. Dev narrowed his eyes. "Cinder..." Cinder was sitting on a rock above them. "Well hello there, Deveraux." She said slowly. Everyone stopped and looked up at her, drawing their weapons. "Why are you here!" Dev yelled up to her, motioning his sword at her.

Cinder ignored Dev's comment and looked among the group. "Do you all want to know why this man stands with you, why here is here?" Cinder asked them, Dev immediately silenced and clutched his fists, knowing the truth was going to be revealed. There was nothing he really could do to stop her.

The group eased up a bit, knowing there wasn't going to be a fight. "This man known as Deveraux Mercer, replaced another man of the same name and figure, as a mistake. I summoned him here from a different dimension." She started. As Dev started to become frustrated, Kris looked over at him and started to question her words.

"He hardly knows anything of this world and shouldn't at all, so I am going to offer you a choice..." She adjusted her position. "If you let him come with me, I will send him back to where he belongs without forcing him to. If you don't..." Cinder ignited a ball of fire in her right hand. "I'll kill you all first, before I get to him. But that would be later, should you chose the latter." She smiled mischievously.

"How do we know you are not lying!" Blake started. "Yeah, who cares if he is different from us!" Yang followed up. "He fights for the same cause as us, it doesn't matter!" Ruby said, bringing back up her scythe. Dev looked around, seeing that they were defending him, although surprised themselves of his origin. Kris was looking back and forth between Cinder and Dev, as if she was trying to make a decision, but she was trying to figure out something...

"Still, he is different, wouldn't you rather just send him on his way?" Cinder offered. "No! He is our friend, although he is from somewhere else, different dimensions be damned, we won't do that to him!" Jaune yelled at her, as if he was trying to sound superior against her. She scoffed, throwing a small fireball at Jaune. He quickly brought up the sword and it cut the flame in half, and it slid past him. "Hey!" Jaune yelled in defense.

"Cinder! How dare you try to turn my friends against-" "They aren't even your friends." Cinder said, grinning. "What the hell do you mean!" He yelled, becoming angrier each second. "You should not even be here. You should, however, be back in your realm where you belong..." She said. She began charging another fireball. Dev saw this and revved up his sword. "ENOUGH!" He proclaimed. "I don't care about your true intentions, Cinder. But I do know you should go before things get worse..." He warned her, his sword glowing red with all of the Max-gauge he has on Red Queen.

"Hmph, is that how you really want to act?" She said and slowly stood. "It seems all of you chose option B. Just know that I will come after you Dev...you and," She began motioning over to Kris. "You. Your father sends his regards." She said before laughing and jumping away, quickly disappearing from view.

"Dev?" Kris began before walking over to him. He looked over to her and noticed she looked concerned. "Yeah?" "If you really are from where she says your from...do you still..." She struggled to find the words, but he knew what she meant. "I took over other Dev's mind, feelings and anything else. It's just like how I was before, so yes. I've inherited his feelings for you. That's why I still act the way he used to before I got here." He smiled. She smiled and sighed in relief "Are you guys okay with me...you know...being from somewhere else?" He asked the others. They all nodded. "Yup, I mean, I think it is actually kinda cool that you are different." Yang said while smiling. Weiss looked away. "I suppose being different has it's perks." She said.

Blake walked over to him and stopped. "I'm sure you were just as good in combat from where you were from before. Right?" She asked. "Mhmm. I trained a bit everyday with a katana. But I am better with this sword right now." He said as he motioned his Red Queen around. "Trust me guys, I never expected to have such an adventure as the one I came to in this world. And right now, I'm glad to have you guys as friends. Thanks for defending me the why like you all did." He said.

"Aw, shucks, you flatter me." Yang said scratching the back of her head. Everyone had told him that they'd never think of him differently. After all, he was a good friend for who he was, and nothing besides that.

* * *

They decided not to spar on that day and return to their dorms. Dev told them all the things he did back on Earth, from what he did to all the things he did with his previous friends. From what he described, he was just an average teenager with a thing for swords and guns. Was that even average?

Night fell as everyone was in their rooms except Weiss, Ruby, and Yang. They went to dinner as they all didn't like what Ren was serving from his room. They left Blake and Dev alone. Blake was in the shower and Dev decided to mess with her. He grabbed her _Ninjas of Love _book and look interested in it when she came out.

When Blake exited the shower, she noticed Dev was holding a certain, personal, and explicit book. "Where did you get that?" She questioned him. "You know Blake, this book is a bit...much for you. Aren't you a bit too young to read this?" He asked, grinning. "You are too, gimme that!" She said, trying to grab the book from him, he just laid back and turned to another page, recited a line. "As he wrapped his arms around her, he slowly began undressing her little by little, making the lust of the situation even more-" "Shut up! Gimme my book!" She yelled, still trying to get the book.

"I always thought you were mature, not in age, but the way you act." He was still grinning. "How you are acting now isn't how I thought of you." He said, his grin getting even wider. "So, the mysterious cat-girl is a pervert, eh?" "I'm not a pervert!" She defended herself. "I just read...mature things." She tried pitifully. Dev chuckled. He gave the book back to her. "You're still a perv, just like Kristine is." He said as he walked back over to her bed.

Blake wanted to hurt him, but not to injure him, just to get him back. She would get payback some day...considering he just humiliated her. At least it was not in front of another people. Dev smiled at her and picked up his Dad's journal and began to read some entries over again.

After a bit, he fell asleep and the others returned to go to bed. No one knew about the little dilemma Dev and Blake had, it was between them. Yang however, was plotting something for Dev, knowing his secrets...she was going to mess with him in the future.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! More progression! YAY! See you guys next chapter!

"I just noticed something, you hate cats." Deveraux Mercer

"No I don't! Those little fur balls just need to die!" Kristine Lykos


	26. Chapter 24: Romance And Discovery

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chapter 24: Romance And Discovery ** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hey guys, in this chapter there is going to be a bit of romance, I wish stories could have 4 categories. The two extras would be Romance/Drama. But hey, at least I am going to announce that right now. :P

* * *

The next day passed by slowly, and interestingly too. Dev and Kris were talking about what Dev used to do on earth, and all the things he has remembered about their past together that he remembered. They both sat on his bed talking quietly, while Kris was trying to hint Dev at something, and he knew exactly what she was doing.

"All these things you are telling me...they are so interesting." Kris said, staring into Dev's blue eyes. "Heh, they are nothing special, hell, I mostly played video games will my friends half the time. That isn't really anything interesting." Dev said laughing a bit. Kris's tailed slowly wagged back and forth and brushed against his side. Dev tilted his head a bit and saw her smiling at him. "Uh, is there something you want?" He looked at her questioningly. Kris scooted closer to him and put her hand on top of his.

"It's been a while since we _actually _got alone time." She said, looking around the room. The others were out with Team JNPR. They knew that Dev and Kris were alone, and wanted to give them some privacy. She then rubbed the back of his palm, in which he remembered that this was an advance she used. Dev was getting a bit nervous and blushed. Kris saw this and smirked while she brushed her tail against his side again. "Didn't you used to do this when you wanted something...intimately or something?" He asked her feeling hotness on his cheeks.

She wasn't blushing, but looked serious at him. "Dev, do you remember the times we had before...you actually arrived?" She said, trying to give him a clue. Dev pondered for a few seconds, and then remembered. She was trying to hint him that when they both were _exploring _each other intimately. "O-oh, you mean 'that'?" He said, adding emphasis on that.

She continued to smirk and nodded, she puffed out her chest and lightly pressed against him. Dev thought that it was mating season or something within her, he began to laugh in his head due to knowing that she was still part animal. "Yes, 'that'. Didn't you enjoy that?" She asked seductively. His blush intensified, recalling the moments with her, even though he never really experienced them. "Uhh...I never actually experienced that. The other Dev did." He explained.

"Well..." She started, slowly pushing him down onto the bed, and hovering over him. Dev felt warm as he knew what was about to happen. "Do _you _want to do it again?" She asked, smirking. "Well..." He tried to get out, but she was holding him down, grinning at his escape attempt. "I never really have done anything to a girl before...Though having the memories of what the other Dev has done is the only thing I can picture-" He said before being silenced by Kris as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt her advance. He wouldn't lie, it actually felt pretty good to be kissing her, although Dev never really kissed any girl on the lips before. She pulled back for a second. "Uhh..." Was the only thing Dev was able to say. "You act just like he does..." She said, recalling memories. "Well, I _am _him, aren't I?" He said, grinning for a moment. Kris was just about to go in for another untill...

"Hey guys!" Yang proclaimed as she rushed into the room after snapping the door open. "Dev! Couldn't you guys go to another room!" Ruby yelled at them. Kris's face was still close to Dev's. "Uh, no?" He said. Kris regained her posture and sat up, allowing Dev space to sit up with her. "Tried to do it, huh?" Yang asked them, grinning. "And I would have if you guys didn't interrupt." Yang noticed she said 'I'. "Oooh, She is the one in control, hmm?" She laughed.

Dev's face turned red again. "Hey! Trying to say something?" Dev narrowed his eyes at Yang. Yang and the others walked into the room. "Yuuup, I'm saying that she is the one who dominates..." She had a glint in her eye. "Oh yeah? Maybe you should but out of other people love life, and worry about your own. Need I remind you, you are the one without a lover..." Dev grinned. Yang had an evil aura around her, as if she was furious. "Excuse me?" She said.

"What? I didn't say anything." He lied, snickering. Yang made an audible 'hmph' and turned her head and sat up on her bed. The other girls chuckled and resided to other things as Kris waved to Dev and left, considering that she had other things to do as well.

* * *

Later that night, Dev decided to go for a walk and noticed it was another full moon. _"Oh shit. I didn't even notice." _He said to himself. He had to quickly get to Kris before she noticed. Dev ran up back into the dorms and saw that Kristine was not in her bed, and the others were looking at him as he walked in. "Hey dude." Jaune greeted him. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's another full moon! Where is Kris?!" He said loudly, causing the girls in Team RWBY's dorm to become alert to words in his loud voice. "She told us she went for a walk...Oh dear." Pyrrha said as she looked out the window, confirming that it was a full moon. Dev looked for Kris's things and looked in her bag. "Crap, crap, crap! She doesn't have another shot!" He said before tossing the bag back onto her bed. "How else can you get her to go back to normal?" Ren was polishing his weapons when he asked that.

"Well, I'd have to knock her out, or make her go unconscious..." He said. "You mean like beating her up?" Jaune asked. "That's low dude." "But there is no other way." Dev confirmed. The other girls came into JNPR's dorm. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ruby said as she walked in. "Let's go get her!"

* * *

They all ran outside, looking around for Kris. She wasn't in sight where ever they looked. So, they decided to split up and look for her. Dev went with Blake to the forever falls, considering that is Kris's favorite place to hang out. "So, you think she will be here?" Blake asked. "No, I _know _she will be here...just give it a second."

They stood there under the moonlight, waiting for what was to come. After a minute, Kris appeared from behind a tree. "Ahh, there you are." Kris said as she grinned at the two. She gasped sarcastically. "Dev! Cheating on me? With the Cat-girl..." Blake was taken back for a moment. "Wait, how did you-" "You have a very...strong scent of a feline. I got quite a strong nose." She boasted. "Kris, why would you assume I'd cheat?" He said, defending himself and Blake.

"Hehe, I was kidding." Dev noticed her eyes were already a bright yellow. "Ahh, so _you _came out, eh?" He said, knowing she was her _other _self. "Yup! You ready to tussle, Dev? I assume Blake will be joining us?" She continued to grin at the two. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud. "I'll take that as a yes..." Kris pulled out her swords. "Wait, you are fighting with your swords?" Dev asked, unsheathing his Red Queen. "Why don't we might this a _heated _fight." She clutched her swords.

"Heh, all right, you ready for this Blake?" He asked her, revving his sword. "I sure am." Blake said, ready to fight. The wind picked up as the fight was about to begin...

* * *

A/N: Gotta love cliffhangers! Fight scene next chapter! :D

No RP words this time. :(


End file.
